Tabú
by Janis Gry
Summary: En un universo donde Itachi no tuvo el valor de eliminar a su clan, donde tener un clan poderoso y el poder importan más. Sakura, tendrá que decidir su futuro, entre odio y lealtad. Mientras, Sasuke/Charasuke(road to ninja), se vera envuelto en la otra cara de la moneda, enamorado de una chica, que no deberia ni mirar y con el peso de su clan, se vera entre la espada y la pared.
1. Prólogo

Apenas y comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, escuchaba con cierto eco la voz de su madre, hablándole.

Entre cerro los ojos ante los primeros rayos del sol que comenzaban a golpear su rostro.

Estaba adolorida por el entrenamiento nocturno.

La cantaría voz de su madre le advirtió con cierta molestia de que llegaría tarde a clases, cosa que logro despertarla un poco.

Entre un gruñido lentamente se levantó, aliviando la preocupación de su madre, la cual como un rayo bajo las escaleras para recalentar el desayuno.

La angustiada voz de su padre por no poder lograr obtener las ganancias requeridas para continuar con el negocio familiar en el mercado de la aldea, la volvieron a la realidad.

Su par de ojos jade con lentitud e irritabilidad giraron al recordar que era su primer día en la academia ninja, razón por la que esta ocasión el dinero no alcanzaría...

Refunfuñando, ella bajo y con fuerza abrazo a sus padres con fuerza, agradeciéndoles a su manera, que pusieran en primer lugar su educación, su futuro, pagando la escuela a pesar de la economía familiar, sus padres de igual forma correspondieron al gesto, comprendiendo por completo la actitud de su hija, no tardaron mucho en despedirse y separarse.

Saltando por las escalinatas que le quedaban de paso, mientras a su alrededor algunos padres e hijos se acompañaban a la ceremonia de inicio de curso, Sakura lentamente caminaba sin ganas.

Mentiría si dijera que no le afectaba tener que ir sola, pero sus padres ya habían dado todo por ella.

El suave resonar de la campana escolar había hundido aún más sus emociones.

No había vuela atrás ahora era parte de la academia ninja, donde aquellos privilegiados con el don único del chacra y descendientes de clanes respetados y solo un puñado de los pobres aldeanos podían asistir y convivir, por así decirlo…

Su par de ojos jade no tardaron en inspeccionar el patio escolar, encontrándose con todo tipo de rostros infantiles, desde los aristocráticos que orgullosamente portaban el emblema de su clan, hasta los mas mundanos como ella, los hijos de aldeanos que sin razón lógica tenían chacra.

Inaudito clamaban los puristas del chacra y de los legados, en cuanto se percataban del puñado de hijos de comerciantes con los que sus hijos se verían obligados a compartir aire.

La tensión a cada instante era mayor, pero nadie decía nada por el temor a represarías del tercero.

Decir que todos eran así, seria una mentira, entre los pocos se encontraba la tímida hija de los Yamanaka de ojos azules, tan claros como el cielo, que con cierta duda dibujada en el rostro buscaba motivación para acercarse.

Pero ella era Sakura Haruno, la hija de comerciantes, no estaba ahí para hacer amigos, ni perder el tiempo en tonterías, ella estaba ahí por sus padres que cuando se enteraron de su afinidad con el chacra estaban más que felices, era la oportunidad perfecta de cambiar la situación de la familia, la esperanza de que su única hija podría aspirar a más, no solo a verse obligada a vender diversos artículos.

La perfecta oportunidad de mostrarle al mundo que ella podía ser mas que los hijos y futuros líderes de los clanes que lideraban la aldea.

Sentía enojo por el cómo los hombres mayores podían hacerla sentir mal, cuando en las pruebas había tenido mejores resultados que la mayoría, pero sentía colera al ver como estos despreciaban a las personas como ellos.

La ceremonia había comenzado con las palabras del hokage, ciertamente Sakura no prestaba atención, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—…Para lograr heredar la voluntad de fuego, la justicia, la comprensión y la paz.

Presionando con fuerza sus pálidas manos, fijo su visa en el monumento donde descansaban los rostros de los hokages anteriores. Ese era su destino.

Lentamente las personas se dispersaban y se despedían.

Ella solo pudo pensar en que demostraría a todo el mundo que para lograr el éxito no necesitaba tener dones por sangre.

Sus pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos por la bulla generada por un par de niños, que con rapidez llamaron la atención los niños, ella incluida.

—Menma, quiero la revancha, no conto lo de hace rato, estaba distraído.

Sakura pudo observar con claridad a un par de niños, los provocantes del escándalo.

—Déjame en paz Charasuke, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo y tu familia. —Gruño molesto el rubio.

—Eres un tonto Manma, solo quiero ser tu amigo.

—Púdrete Uchiha. —Grito el infante de cabellos rubios, cuando el berrinche infantil del de cabellos color azabache le había hartado.

Sakura rodo los ojos al escuchar el apellido, no era secreto para sus padres y sus conocidos que sentía una enorme aberración a los Uchiha.

Un clan que disfrutaba de humillar, lastimar y odiar sin razón alguna, caprichosos por todo.

Tal como si el rubio hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, la multitud comenzó a rodear a ambos niños con interés.

El que en su espalda portaba un abanico estaba rojo de enojo, y había comenzado a decir palabras sin sentido al no saber que más decir.

Estaba a punto de alejarse, cuando escucho el suave murmullo de los adultos.

—El mocoso rubio debe ser el culpable, solo míralo, vulgar y dentro de él demonio zorro esta.

No le sorprendió que los adultos dirán como hecho que el Uchiha era la victima… Cansada de escuchar lo mismo por tanto tiempo, respiro con fuerza y cerro los ojos observando al ante o ser imaginario que hace tiempo había creado, Inter.

—¡Shanaro, esto es demasiado! —Grito Inter en su mente.

Ella se mantuvo en su lugar.

—Sakura cobarde, ¡muévete! —Inter prácticamente ardía en coraje y sin más lo demostraba.

Solo tendría que contar Inter desaparecería, tan rápido como había llegado. 1, 2, 3, 4…

Y poom, sus pequeñas manos infantiles habían empujado con fuerza al azabache, deteniendo la pelea por la inesperada participación de ella.

Los ojos carbón la miraron sorprendidos y ella correspondió con una mirada fría e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

Esos ojos, no eran como los de los demás miembros del clan Uchiha, había luz, inocencia, dulzura… en ese par.

Los segundos en los que se miraron, parecieron horas, por alguna razón su corazón latía a mil por hora y su molestia aun estaba, pero las palabras no salían fluidamente.

Esa no era ella.

Se sentía incomoda y algo se movía en su estómago.

¿Acaso estaba por enfermar?, se preguntó.

En medio del silencio ella logro articular solo una palabra.

—Patético. —Refiriéndose a su actual estado.

El par de ojos carbón incomodos desviaron la mirada triste.

Pero ella no pudo verlo ni percatarse, ya que un par de adultos la empujaron alejándola del menor de los Uchiha.

—Ahora los patos les tiran a las escopetas, lo que faltaba. —Dijo indignado un adulto, que Sakura no conocía.

La peli rosa fastidiada casi exploto, pero la amarga voz llena de odio del rubio, se adelantó.

—Me viene importando poco lo que piensen, largo.

Inesperadamente, la gente se dispersó junto al joven niño rubio.

—¿Estas bien?

Pegunto Sakura a Menma, pero este la escucho y con un gesto de fastidio de alejo sin mirarla.

Por lo que Sakura solo a tino solo a mirar cómo se alejaba el niño rubio sin saber qué hacer, lo había defendido cuando nadie más lo hizo, merecía un gracias al menos, bueno, le daba igual, ella no volvería a meterse en líos de niños, pensaba ella.

Mientras la chica de cabellos rosas se cuestionaba lo ocurrido, ella no se dio cuenta que al mismo tiempo el azabache de ojos color carbón hacia lo mismo con ella.

—Charasuke, ¿estás bien? —Pregunto su hermano mayor, Itachi, que le miraba con cierta sonrisa burlona al comprender a su hermano.

Charasuke con un gesto tímido, asintió, mientras sus mejillas lentamente se teñían de un rojo carmín.

Itachi con cierto toque triste lentamente negó.

—No hermanito, ya sabes que a papá y a mamá no le gustaría verte cerca de una hija sin clan.

El pequeño lo había ignorado, perdido en su mente.

"—Bonita, como las rosas del jardín de mamá" era lo único que podía pensar él, mientras se perdía en la belleza de sus cabellos de ese peculiar color rosa y en sus peligrosos y venenosos ojos.

Despidiéndose de sus padres y hermano, el azabache menor, ya había planeado como robaría una de esas rosas del jardín de su mamá.

...


	2. Capitulo 1 La cruda realidad

Con nerviosismo entre sus pequeñas manos giraba delicadamente la rosa blanca que estaba ligeramente bañada con el roció de la madrugada, no quería ni pensar que pasaría cuando su madre se diera cuenta que había cortado una de sus rosas.

Aun indeciso con entregar o devolver la flor al jardín, con lentitud comenzó a acercarse a su compañera de clase, que dormitaba a unas mesas de distancia, él sabía que Sakura solía llegar temprano, muy temprano, para leer y repasar los textos de los libros de la academia, por lo que en esa ocasión había madrugado.

Con delicadeza retiro algunas espinas de la flor, recordando una conversación que alguna vez había escuchado de su madre con la señora Yamanaka.

"—Llevara rosas blancas, Mikoto, buena elección."

"Mikoto apenada solo rascaba su mejilla derecha con nerviosismo, sin esperar más la rubia continua."

"—Ya sabe lo que dicen de la gente que regala rosas blancas: es una de las demostraciones más puras de un amor que va más allá de lo físico o material."

"La señora Yamanaka se había embelesado mirando el sencillo ramo de rosas blancas, mientras continuaba alabando la elección de su madre."

"— Sentimientos sinceros, que romántica Mikoto, nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ti, Miko y más aun teniendo en cuenta lo poco que se llegaron a tratar ambos, prácticamente le está diciendo a su marido "Soy más que digna de estar a tu lado."

El pequeño azabache escondió detrás de su espalda la flor y con lentitud se acercó a su compañera que permanecía dormida entre la pila de libros, manuales y cuadernos.

Con nerviosismo aclaro su voz y se animó a hablar.

— ¿ Saku… Haruno? —Su voz tembló inevitablemente.

La chica no respondió, por lo que, armado de valor, se colocó a cuclillas frente de ella, su tembloroso dedo lentamente se acerco a la frente de la chica y repitiendo el gesto que su hermano siempre le hacía para disculparse de sus ausencias o llamarle la atención, con suavidad golpeo la frente de la niña.

Ella suavemente se removió entre las hojas de sus libretas indispuesta a despertar, Charasuke la observo con atención esperando, una suave sonrisa ilumino su infantil rostro al observarla tan cerca, era aún más bonita de lo que recordaba, aun mas sin tener su entrecejo arrugado.

Sentía la enorme necesidad de besar su frente, tal como su madre lo hacía antes de que fuera a dormir, pero no pudo el recuerdo del día en que la conoció no lo dejo hacerlo, con lentitud coloco la flor en el largo y despeinado cabello rosado de la chica y sin más se alejó, a pesar de todo temía a que ella lo volviera a mirar, como en la ceremonia de inicio de curso, con sus ojos jade fríos de desprecio.

Ya habría tiempo para que ambos se volvieran amigos, pensó dándose ánimos.

La voz de Iruka inmediatamente la despertó, con rapidez levanto su cabeza, sintiéndose algo mareada por la falta de sueño, miro a su alrededor, logrando identificar donde estaba, arrugando aun mas sus ojos observo la enorme pizarra blanca donde su profesor comenzaba a escribir algunos artículos de los tratados y derechos de los ninjas.

La tímida voz de Ino llamo su atención.

—Saku… Haruno, que bonita rosa, la de tu cabello. —Murmuro la chica tartamudeando por su extrema timidez.

Sakura con incredulidad arrugo aun mas sus ojos y chasqueo la lengua, mientras miraba de reojo el reflejo propio por una de las ventanas del salón.

—¿Pero… quién? —Pregunto la niña de ojos jade.

—Lo siento, cuando llegue ya la tenías. —Ino susurro avergonzada por no poder darle la información, a su única amiga, o al menos ella veía así a Sakura.

Discretamente miro a cada uno de sus compañeros, buscando un indicio de culpabilidad o risas.

Nada, todos parecían estar metidos en sus temas, nadie parecía burlarse, mirarla con picardía o esperando el momento de humillarla.

Bruscamente giro su torso para continuar su búsqueda con los compañeros de atrás y casi inmediatamente sus ojos se cruzaron con el par de ojos color carbón, la miraba y le parecía extraño, sin darle importancia al hijo del líder de los Uchiha, su estómago la volvió a traicionar, revolviéndose como la otra vez.

Incomoda hizo un mohín molesta e inmediatamente continuo su búsqueda, hasta que su par de ojos color jade chocaron con el rubio de ojos azules que no prestaba atención, en su cabello y ropas había una gran cantidad de hojas de árboles y tierra.

—¿Menma? —Susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que tanto ambas compañeras con las que compartía mesa la escucharan.

Los aperlados ojos de la digna heredera Hyuuga la miraron con enojo en respuesta, mientras que los azulados y tímidos ojos con sorpresa se abrieron ante la noticia.

Las mejillas de la chica de cabello azulado rápidamente se tiñeron de rojo ante la molestia y enojo, sin titubear hablo en susurros.

—A mi Menma no puede gustarle una niña tan fea y simplona como tú.

Ignorando olímpicamente a la niña de cabello corto y azulado, volvió su vista a la pizarra.

Hinata, rodo los ojos aun molesta, mirando de reojo al verdadero autor de tal acto, Charasuke Uchiha, lo maldijo mentalmente por ocasionar tales confusiones, rezaba que solo quedara en eso o que al menos ese idiota aclarara todo y sin más se giró, volviendo a su mundo, mientras que Ino, siendo más atenta que cualquiera de los niños de ese salón, se percató de como las mejillas de su amiga la que todos consideraban más fría que el hielo e inclusive una insensible, se habían tornado de un ligero color carmín y que sus labios suavemente se habían curveado en una ligera sonrisa boba.

En su mente infantil Ino lentamente canturreo un "A Sakura le gusta Menma y a Menma le gusta Sakura."

La conocía y sabia que Sakura cuestionaría a Manma en cuanto terminaran las clases.

La niña de ojos cielo a tino a rezar a sus dioses porque todo resultara bien para Sakura.

La campana de salida sonó y la chica de ojos jade sin titubear se acercó al rubio.

Ambos se miraron, pero antes de que Sakura pudiera decirle algo Menma la miro con repugnancia y rio en forma de burla.

—Piérdete. —Le dijo sin más, para alejarse.

Los ojos jade lentamente se inundaron en las lagrimas que amenazaban con estallar en cualquier momento y exploto en cuanto el peculiar cabello azabache junto a otros de sus compañeros se asomaron mirándola con intereses, que ingenua había sido sin soportarlo corrió a su escondite en el bosque prohibido.

Charasuke estuvo a punto de ir detrás de ella, pero la gélida voz de su madre lo evito.

La elegante mujer se acerco a su hijo y lo tomo de su mano, sin dirigirse palabra alguna caminaron a casa.

—Hijo. —Mikoto hablo rompiendo el silencio. — ¿Debo recordarte que como hijo del líder del clan tienes una gran responsabilidad?

Charasuke negó y su medre continuo con amargura.

—La realidad es cruel, pero es mejor saberla y no olvidarla hijo porque podrías terminar con el corazón roto, la vida no es fácil ni de color rosa, tristemente tu vida, no te pertenece, tu vida es del clan y Konoha. —Destaco Mikoto triste. —Uno como ninja debe cumplir sus obligaciones antes de pensar en uno mismo, tu eres un Uchiha y jamás podrás estar con una chica cualquiera, estas destinado a tener lo mejor y serlo, por tus venas corre un poder único y no se puede perder mezclándolo con la sangre de cualquiera, podría sonar cruel, pero todos en este mundo tenemos un camino y el tuyo no es con aldeanos.

Charasuke sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, no respondió, pero asintió sin ánimos.


	3. Capítulo 2: Esperanza

Habían pasado los días después de aquel regaño de su madre, para suerte de él, había quedado solo entre ambos, no quería ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si lo ocurrido llegara a los oídos de su padre… peor aun a los ancianos del clan.

En la academia nada había cambiado, al menos para bien, la noticia de la confusión de la peli rosa le había caído como un balde de agua fría.

Con aburrimiento el niño de ojos color carbón, suavemente suspiro cansado y sin importarle que estuviera frente a su propio clan, los adultos reían y asentían conformes con el trato.

Realmente nadie parecía interesado en otra cosa que no fuera el dichoso acuerdo que relucía sobre la mesa con los sellos y firmas correspondientes a todos los presentes, bueno los que podían firmar.

Entre tinta color carmín su nombre junto al de la niña que recatadamente comía frente de él sentenciaba su destino.

Mamá le había dicho que cuando llegara el momento, él uniría lazos con esa niña.

Pero ciertamente el no comprendía del todo a lo que los adultos se referían.

Solo tenia un consuelo, unirse con esa niña para que después sus padres le dejaran estar con Sakura.

Si… quizás esa era la solución.

Las copas con un liquido carmín suavemente se levantaron y con lentitud se chocaron.

—Por mantener la pureza en la sangre Uchiha.

El aroma a vino no tardo en invadir sus fosas nasales provocándole irritación, esa era la señal de que ahora era libre de irse, Charasuke no tardo en ir al lago que separaba al clan del pueblo, mentiría si dijera que no le resultaba aburrido estar ahí, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho atravesó el largo puente.

Con emoción miraba los rústicos edificios que a cada paso aparecían en su camino, jamás había estado por esa zona.

Pronto los gritos de adultos y jóvenes le llamaron la atención.

Gente aquí y allá gritaba llamando la atención de las personas ofreciendo diversos productos.

Deambulaba sin rumbo fijo entre los puestos, hasta que una mota de cabello rosa llamo su atención, ese cabello masculino se parecía mucho al de Sakura.

El hombre al notar la mirada curiosa del infante con amabilidad le sonrió, ganándose al instante la confianza del Uchiha.

—Buenas tardes señor rosa. —Saludo mientras hacia una elegante reverencia.

El hombre curioso ante la notable educación de ese niño entre risas amables repitió los gestos y palabras del niño.

—Buenas tardes para ti también señorito.

Las mejillas del infante ante la molestia se inflaron enrojecidas.

—Yo no soy un señorito, soy Charasuke. —Aclaro.

—Mil disculpas pequeño Charasuke, pero yo tampoco soy el señor rosa

Los ojos color carbón se abrieron ante la sorpresa, estaba muy seguro que alguien con esas características tendría ese nombre.

El hombre suavemente negó enternecido.

—Soy Kizashi. —El hombre sin perder la comunicación con el niño, cargo en su espalda un par se costales de arroz. —¿Y bien pequeño y donde están tus padres?

Sin pensarlo con su pequeño dedo señalo la lejanía.

—Están ocupados con los demás miembros del clan. —Aclaro.

La curiosidad nata del hombre al dichoso clan tan reconocido provocó que este comenzara a lanzarle preguntas al niño.

—Wow, es la primera vez que me cruzo con un Uchiha y me sorprende que seas tan educado y amable con la gente común.

La cabeza del azabache lentamente se inclinó.

—Bueno, —el niño sonrió nervioso. —La verdad es que ni mamá ni papá me tienen permitido

Kizashi podía ser un simple aldeano, pero conocía el mundo donde vivía, por lo que con una voz comprensiva continuo.

—El mundo en el que vivimos es difícil de entender y hostil, por ello los adultos suelen imponer a los niños sus pensares, no están en lo errado, no deberías estar aquí ni hablando con un hombre como yo.

Charasuke lentamente bajo la cabeza triste, mientras el hombre con rapidez acomodaba los sacos de arroz.

—Pero es de hombres sabios no dejarse llevar por las opiniones que los adultos tienen.

Los ojos de azabache chocaron con los suyos brillantes por la idea, hombre mayor pereció analizar sus palabras para encontrar algunas que el infante comprendiera con facilidad.

—No te digo que desobedezcas a tus padres, ellos te aman y saben por que hacen lo que hacen, pero debes probar las cosas por ti mismo para saber si te gusten o no.

El hombre mayor le ofreció un tomate el cual acepto el niño, para segundos después llevarlo a su boca.

—Charasuke. —El mencionado alzo la vista. — Solo se vive una vez y no puedes ni dejes que tu vida se desperdicie sin conocer el mundo y dejando que los demás guíen tu vida, muchas personas no tienen el valor para seguir sus metas, si quiera para respirar con paz.

El infante asintió habiendo comprendido sus palabras, la plática de ambos continuo, hasta que la mujer del hombre de cabellos rosados llego y él acompaño al menor al puente donde su clan se separaba de la aldea.

—Fue un gusto conocerte Chara. —El hombre dijo en despedida.

—¡Gracias señor Kizashi! —Agradeció sincero el niño. —¿Le molestaría si alguna otra vez lo busco?

Los ojos del hombre rápidamente se ensancharon por la sorpresa.

—Si te es posible, estaré para escucharte pequeño.

Siendo esa su despedida, el infante sin ser visto regreso a casa y termino su día pensativo.

En cuanto los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron, no tardo en arreglarse y correr a las puertas de la escuela a la misma hora de siempre.

Delante de él logro mirar la melena rosada de su compañera.

Recitando las palabras del hombre mayor, tomo todo el aire que pudo y grito.

—¡Sakura!

Los ojos afilados llenos de desprecio lo miraron, quiso retroceder, pero no lo hizo.

—Vamos juntos a la escuela. —Logro decir él sin que su voz temblara.

—Eh. —La niña no supo que decir, camino sin dar una respuesta.

Charasuke no se dio por vencido y camino a su lado, no se daría por vencido hasta que ella gustara de él tanto o igual que lo que él la quería.


	4. Capítulo 3: La aldea

Con un ágil movimiento de su muñeca, lanzo la docena de kunais y shurikens, su par de ojos color jade con tranquilidad observaron la dirección tomada por los objetos.

No le impresiono el resultado.

La suave brizna la había empapado por completo y con suavidad temblaba.

—Hija.

La preocupada voz de su madre le gritaba pidiéndole que entrara a casa.

Era muy tarde.

Sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban por el frio y el agotamiento, lentamente comenzó a levantar sus armas, obedeciendo la orden de su madre.

—Sakura, es demasiado tarde como para que continúes entrenando, solo mírate, estas empapada, ¡vas a enfermar!

Replico la mujer tomando una suave toalla blanca, con la que con cuidado comenzó a secar a su hija.

Sus ojos verdes no tardaron en cruzase con los de su madre y con rapidez arrugo el ceño.

—Madre, no debes preocuparte. —Respondió tranquilamente. — Estoy preparándome para lo que implica ser ninja, habrá misiones en las que estaré en el exterior y…

Su madre negó con los labios fruncidos, mientras secaba con sumo cuidado el largo y rosado cabello de su hija.

—No debí permitir a tu padre que te dejara entrar a la academia, eres tan solo una niña, no estas hecha para vivir una vida así de hostil.

Sakura palideció y no tardo en refutar.

—No madre, soy apta para entrar al programa de ninjas, el hokage y el consejo también son conscientes de ello, pero solo mamá es la única que no cree en mí.

Mebuki con cuidado tomo de las mejillas a su hija y con suavidad las beso.

—Eres suficientemente lista e inteligente como para entender todo lo que pasa en el mundo, por ello escucha con atención y no seas impulsiva. Los fundadores de nuestra aldea pertenecen a los mas fuertes clanes de ninjas, tras los años, el poder y las dificultades de las guerras han caído en sus hombros, solo por una razón. Solo ellos pueden enfrentar a las demás aldeas, todos en este mundo nacimos para algo cariño, algunos deben ser ninjas, por que en su sangre esta el linaje y el poder, mientras que otros debemos como nosotros, debemos cuidar y encargarnos de aquellos aspectos que parecerán insignificantes a llevarse el honor y la gloria por una guerra, pero sin esas personas la aldea no funcionaría como lo hace.

El rostro de la niña rápidamente se frunció por la molestia.

—Es injusto, siempre me dices que haga siempre lo que me apasione y que luche por mis sueños, pero ahora, solo esperas que continúe con las viejas tradiciones de la aldea. ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos defendernos a nosotros mismos? A los clanes no les agradamos por ser miserables, solo por el hokage se aguantan, mamá no podemos dejar que ellos continúen tratándonos como hasta ahora, no somos tan inútiles como ellos creen en estas semanas he superado con creces a mis compañeros de clase.

Mebuki, con tristeza sonrió.

—Cariño, se de lo que eres capaz, pero como superaras linajes de sangre, mientras tu te escondes, los Hyuuga te verán con sus ojos tan especiales, mientras pienses en golpear, un Uchiha lograra predecir tus movimientos, cuando trates de ocultar algo, los Yamanaka verán en ti sin tu consentimiento.

El ceño de la pelirroja suavemente se relajó e inevitablemente las lagrimas cayeron del par de ojos jade.

—No es justo. —Dijo entre sollozos.

Su madre solo pudo abrazarla quedarse en silencio, había cosas que simplemente no podían cambiar.

La vieja radio de su madre, suavemente resonaba con las noticias mas importantes, haciendo bulla contra el inmenso silencio de las calles, la lluvia y los leves sollozos de la menor.

—En otras noticias el tercero, gracias a los ancianos consiguieron realizar la audiencia con los líderes del clan Uchiha, se tratará hacer un acuerdo para evitar el enfrentamiento militar.

La voz de la mujer que daba el reportaje resonó llamando la atención de las dos mujeres.

—El líder del clan Uchiha, Fugaku, se encuentra en disposición de negociar, por ende, podemos esperar mejores soluciones y evitar la división del clan.

Sakura no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro contra el hombro de su madre.

—A eso me refiero hija, no quiero que te pase algo, eres mi única hija, no quiero perderte.

La puerta suavemente crujió anunciando la llegada del padre de Sakura.

Los pasos no tardaron en llegar a donde ambas estaban y preocupado pregunto.

—¿Y ahora ustedes? Hasta la otra calle se escuchan sus llantos. —El hombre se burló sin tener una mala intención.

Mebuki con suavidad rio.

—Solo trato de evitar que nuestra niña abandone esa escuela.

Los ojos de mayor suavemente se abrieron casi saliendo de su órbita.

—¿Qué? No mi florecita debe continuar, ella es muy fuerte y valiente, si su abuela viviera ella opinaría igual que yo.

La mujer se cruzo de brazos, frunciendo el ceño y negó.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que llegue el día en el que los ambus traigan condolencias a esta casa.

El hombre abrazo a la mujer.

—Nadie quiere eso mujer, pero aun nuestra florecita no es chunin, solo es una alumna, estas asustada por nada, aun hay tiempo como para que la niña de mis ojos decida sobre su vida.

La mujer con suavidad se apartó negando.

—Somos sus padres y ella es una niña, es nuestra decisión, no de ella, además, no vez lo que pasa en el mundo, los Uchiha piensan en declarar la guerra a la aldea, adivina que niña puede terminar en medio de una carnicería.

—Todo se solucionará mujer, ten fe en el señor Uchiha.

—No dejare en manos de un sádico asesino la vida de mi hija.

Hizashi negó severo.

—No asumas una verdad sin conocer, el líder del clan no es un mal hombre, sus hijos son la muestra de ello.

La mujer de cabellos rubios no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—Hace unos días me tope con el pequeño Charasuke, muy amable y gentil, si me preguntas.

Mebuki entrecerró los ojos molesta.

—Continúas bebiendo. —Afirmo. —Un Uchiha en el pueblo, que buen chiste. —La mujer no se permitió reír sarcástica. —Esas personas odian el pueblo, por algo en su clan tienen pequeñas aldeas y comercios para evitar mezclarse con los no puros.

La rubia se quedo unos segundos pensativa, poco después su rostro se ilumino con terror.

—Santo cielo, cuando ataquen el pueblo será el primer objetivo.

La mujer cubrió su rostro con frustración real.

—Ten fe en el líder del clan.

La mujer lo ignoro y pensativa cedió.

—Tienes que aprender todo lo que puedas de ninjas y de los clanes que existen en la aldea, hija. —La mujer se inclinó a la altura de su hija. —Sakura cariño, si todo se sale de control no podremos protegerte y por favor en ese caso tienes que ir con tu tía, Sarah la que vive en la aldea de la lluvia, se fuerte hija.

Sakura rápidamente asintió como respuesta, no era capaz de darle otro mal a su madre, diciéndole sus intenciones, si el futuro era oscuro.

Si los adultos mentían, por que ella no lo haría, si quería ser la próxima hokage no se dejaría vencer por nadie, ni por su propia madre.


	5. Capítulo 4: El plan

La bulla de sus compañeros no tardo en invadir sus oídos, molestándola, suavemente chasqueo la lengua, mientras Iruka le pedía darle la mano a su oponente en símbolo de respeto.

Entre caras y muecas después de unos minutos tendió su mano a la fuerza, rápidamente la nívea y pálida mano del menor de los Uchiha que la recibió amablemente.

La actividad era relativamente fácil, tendrían que pelear entre ellos el que ganara o quedara de pie obtendría al menos un punto de derecho a examen para volverse ninja.

Un grupo de niñas tímidas entre ellas murmuraban con las mejillas sonrojadas, sin animarse a animar a su competidor favorito abiertamente, era como si vieran al niño como una ilusión, un imposible, a al nivel que temieran a que las viera.

Y tenían muchas razones para actuar así, ni volviendo a nacer serian aceptadas en el clan del azabache.

Así eran las reglas y estas estaban para ser respetadas.

La niña suspiro desesperada, era realmente un día fatal con todas las letras e implicaciones.

—Nada de armas, ni jutsus. —Advirtió el mayor, haciendo con sus dedos un suave gesto indicando el inicio de la pelea.

"Sin temor ni consideración"

Se repetía la joven, mientras su pequeños brazos y piernas se posicionaban al mismo tiempo que su enemigo.

En cuanto la mano de su mentor llego a la altura de sus piernas, ella sin pensarlo corrió hacia el niño y ágilmente lanzo una patada alta, que con algo de dificultad el logro esquivar.

El jadeo de sus compañeras y la admiración de sus compañeros no fue nada comparada con lo ocurrido frente a sus ojos; él se tambalearse casi perdiendo por completo el equilibrio la hizo sentirse aún más orgullosa, repitió la acción con la pierna contraria. Obteniendo el mismo resultado.

—Como un gatito asustado. —Dijo entre dientes.

Los ojos color carbón rápidamente se iluminaron en la confusión.

—¿Gatito? —Replico sin entenderlo.

La chica de ojos color jade asintió.

—Un cachorro, siendo clara, solo mírate no puedes mantener el equilibrio.

Las sonoras carcajadas de sus compañeros retumbaron lanzando mofas al respecto, las mejillas del Uchiha suavemente se tornaron carmín por la vergüenza mientras que sus labios temblaban con suavidad al no saber que responder, dejando de lado lo ocurrido, Sakura cambio de estrategia.

En una doble marometa quedo posicionada detrás del chico y con su pierna derecha golpeo la cadera de él.

"¿Qué le pasa?" pensó la chica con cierta curiosidad innata, lo había visto pelear con Menma y ese no era su verdadero nivel, con cuidado analizo su rostro y pudo notar una mirada tranquila, pacifica junto a un ligero color rosado en sus mejillas y con una sonrisa extraña, y finalmente lo entendió.

Era peor de lo que ella imaginaba, ese Uchiha no solo se reía de ella, no la tomaba enserio, era solo una niña de la cual se burlaría junto a sus aristócratas padres, si bien se permitía recordarla.

Sus ojos suavemente se opacaron por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Suavemente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por la ira, le demostraría a él y todos los que pensaban así, que ser una hija de aldeanos no la hacía inferior. Regalándole una sonrisa llena de mofa amarga, la menor volvió a atacar con todas sus fuerzas, mientras con facilidad su adversario esquivaba cada uno de los golpes que trataba de encajarle el azabache.

Mordiendo con fuerza su lengua, sofoco un grito de molestia, no estaba mal, él no la había tomado en serio, esto era la prueba ahora si estaba peleando.

Las porras a ambos no tardaron en resonar atrayendo a demás alumnos de otras clases, era claro el resultado no tardaría en ser informado a la aldea.

Con facilidad la chica de cabellos rosados logro encajar un puñetazo en la mandíbula del menor mientras que este había detenido su puño a centímetros de la cara de esta.

En colera la niña atino a gritar.

—¿No vas a pelear? —La chica rio entre dientes disfrazado su frustración. —¿Acaso le temes a golpear a una niña? —Replico ante la humillación. —Déjame recordarte que seremos ninjas y en este oficio no importa si tu adversario es hombre o mujer, aldeano o contenedor de línea de sangre.

Las voces de sus compañeros se dividieron en tres, los hijos del pueblo riendo o burlándose del Uchiha, los hijos pródigos defendiendo al mismo y las fans que al parecer solo habían escuchado lo que querían, mientras dejaban escapar un sonoro grito para al unisonó "Uchiha es tan caballeroso", a Sakura le sorprendió la facilidad con la que ellas de ver todo en silencio ahora se hacían notar… con pesadez dejo escapar el aire, recordando la gran capacidad de usar la imaginación de sus compañeras de clase, intuía que ahora mismo ante tanta "caballerosidad" ahora ellas esperaban ese "tacto" al tratarla.

Ante la corazonada, su estómago se revolvió provocando que ella se sintiera mal.

Imaginarlo rodeado por tantas niñas huecas la hacía sentirse vacía, pero no entendía por qué.

Sin perder más tiempo el profesor alzó la voz, callando las habladurías de la clase y los separo.

Ignorando a su profesor no tardo en ir a las gradas, justo cuando estaba por abrirle los ojos a ese niño… ya tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle a todos quien era.

—Nada mal para una niña. —Uzumaki con suavidad murmuro.

La chica lo miro sorprendida.

—Gracias. —Apenas pudo decir sin que su voz temblara y sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían violentamente de color carmín.

El carraspeo de la Hyuga no tardo en resonar a las espaldas de este, como era costumbre el rubio se mantuvo inexpresivo y la ignoro.

—No te creas demasiado Haruno. —Replico con veneno Hinata. —Vencer al idiota de Charasuke no representa reto, es un perdedor como tú.

La chica de ojos color perla rio al ver que la chica de cabellos rosados se ponía pálida.

—Deberías volver a casa, tu destino no es otro que en casa.

Hinata sonrió sádica al notar que los ojos color jade comenzaban a inundarse por las lágrimas contenidas, lo que ella no había notado es que ya estaban así, pero no logro reír ya que su víctima había escapado.

—Menuda perdedora. —Replico mientras sin permiso dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

—Destino, posición. —El muchacho de cabellos rubios replico con desdén.

El rostro de Hinata se descompuso al escuchar su tono de voz.

—Menuda cría, tan patética, sin tu preciada sangre no eres nada. —El rubio respondió sorpresivamente molesto.

El rubio no tardo en levantarse y alejarse.

Con la voz temblorosa la chica de ojos color perla replico.

—No iras detrás de ella ¿verdad?

—No es asunto tuyo lo que haga.

El rubio sin más se alejó dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

Ella se quedó en silencio y pensativa, con suavidad entrecerró sus ojos activando su línea de sangre.

Esa llorona manipuladora lo estaba poniendo en su contra, con ira llego a la conclusión, no, no iba a permitir que una niña sin chiste ni gracia lo alejara de ella, ella amaba a Menma con todo su corazón y pelearía por el como él alguna vez lo hizo por ella.

Gracias a su byakugan fácilmente logro localizar el par de chacras que buscaba junto con el chacra del mayor idiota y el culpable de todo, Uchiha.

La rabia la cegó y sin pensarlo siguió el rastro, su padre la había educado para conseguir todo lo que quisiera y honraría sus enseñanzas, la iban a conocer los tres, por algo ella seria la nueva líder del clan Hyuga.

Fácilmente encontró al culpable rodeado por un grupo de niñas.

Las niñas con cierto toque coqueto trataban de tomarlo por los brazos indispuestas a dejarlo ir sin una salida garantizada, el azabache mantenía su posición sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando, no quería estar ahí con ellas, quería ir con Sakura.

—Uchiha. —La oscura y tétrica voz de la heredera del byakugan retumbo, irónicamente haciendo que el ambiente se volviera pesado, para sorpresa de Hinata y Charasuke, como por arte de magia todas las niñas desaparecieron, dejando a ambos solos.

El niño de ojos color carbón con lentitud se acercó a la autoritaria niña, sin tardar más, la niña exploto.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Por tu culpa mi Menma ahora esta con la lagartona de Haruno

Hinata sentía como las venas de su línea de sangre comenzaban a presionar su cabeza ante su enfado.

El menor intimidado con lentitud junto sus dedos, buscando las palabras correctas.

—Sakura no es una lagartona. —Replico negando. — Haruno es preciosa, si hablamos de lagartonas, esa serias tú, siempre estas pegada a Menma.

Colocándose en posición de puño suave grito molesta.

—Mejor cállate, si no quieres llegar a casa sin extremidades. —Amenazó.

El azabache con un gesto de derrota levanto susanos a la altura de sus hombros.

—Era todo Hyuga, solo viniste a ofender a Sakura.

La de cabellos azulados negó aun con su línea de sangre activa.

—Ya que quieres tanto a esa, vengo a hacer un trato. Tú la alejaras de mi Menma y yo no arruino su "preciosa" cara.

El rostro de Chara perdió el color.

—No crees que es demasiado lo que haces.

La niña rio burlona.

—Prácticamente soy de la realeza y las princesas tienen todo lo que quieren.

—¿Realeza? De donde sacas eso, eres una Hyuga no la hija del señor feudal.

Hinata con fastidio negó.

—Charasuke, olvidaba que tu madre te tiene entre sus faldas, por lo que eres tan ingenuo y tonto. Tú y yo somos por mucho superiores a cualquiera de esta academia, pero eso no te lo explicare yo, no perderé más tiempo con un niño bonito de mamá.

Hinata sin más se giró y comenzó a avanzar en dirección de su par de presas.

—Me entere de tu compromiso, diviértete, mientras puedas con tu mascota rosada.

—¿Gracias?

Antes de pudiera avanzar más, un par de brazos tomaron a la chica de ojos perla.

—Princesa, su padre la espera.

Charasuke casi dejo escapar una carcajada al ver el rostro en colera de la Hyuga.

«"Diviertete mientras puedas."»

Con lentitud negó, convenciéndose a si mismo de que Hinata solo lo estaba molestando.

Algo en su pecho le rogaba ir detrás de Sakura y el tarado de Menma y así lo hizo.

Sin perder más tiempo siguió el camino que la violenta chica de cabellos azulados entre su colera había señalado y no tardo en adentrarse al bosque, entre las ramas y el espesor de los arboles los vio, tomados de la mano, él la consolaba.

Sus ojos no tardaron en cristalizarse, para minutos después inundarse en las saladas lágrimas.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho?

Lentamente retrocedió, sintiendo un ardor inmenso en sus ojos, con la desesperación que le provocaba el dolor, el tallo sus ojos, para encontrarse que su visión se había tornado de un rojo carmín y todo a su alrededor se movía con lentitud.

En la profundidad del bosque, gracias a sus ojos lo noto al fin. El sharingan.

Instinto o ingenuidad.

Sin mirar atrás corrió al pueblo de Konoha, con facilidad encontró el puesto y al hombre que buscaba.

El hombre de cabellos rosados lo miro a los ojos y no hubo necesidad de palabras lo entendió todo.

—Es por una niña. —Afirmo el mayor obteniendo como respuesta solo un ligero movimiento de cabeza del menor.

El hombre suspiro melancólico, recordando el que pasado.

Ambos continuaron hablando de lo ocurrido, sin mencionar nombres ni apellidos, a pesar de la cercanía, no era correcto que ninguno de los dos supiera más de lo necesario, mucho menos estando en un lugar tan público.

—Esas lagrimas solo confirman lo peor, si la quieres. —Decretó pensativo. — ¿Piensas dejarla o continuaras detrás de ella?

Charasuke con lentitud bajo la vista al suelo y con lentitud negó, el mayor estuvo a punto de golpear amistosamente su hombro en apoyo, pero los ojos carmín con rapidez giraron mostrando el tomoe negro.

—Es demasiado bonita como para no pelear por ella.

El mayor atino a sonreír pícaro ante la falta de duda en el menor.

—En ese caso, déjame contarte todos los secretos para poder enamorar a cualquier chica.

Los ojos del menor se iluminaron y atentamente escucho, sus palabras.

—Rosas rojas, a las mujeres les encanta que les demuestres tu pasión con las rosas.

El menor asintió recordando la felicidad que aquella ocasión la rosa blanca le había dado.

¡Chara estaba con un genio!, o al menos así lo veía él, haría todo lo que dijera ese hombre.

—No dudes en decirle cuanto la amas; arréglate niño, las niñas prefieren a los chicos guapos a los que no prestan atención a su apariencia; se amable con todo el mundo, nada es más agradable a una mujer que el hombre que la pretenda no sea un cavernícola sin modales y sobre todo lo más importante, no dejes de practicar las tácticas para enamorarla.

—¿Practicar? —El menor pregunto sin entender.

Al mayo asintió en gesto de sabiduría.

—No es fácil acercarse a la chica que uno ama sin meter la pata, por ello, mira a tu alrededor, hay tantas niñas con las que puedes practicar para poder comprender a las mujeres, para solo prepararte y deja en claro que no las amas, uno debe ser claro en sus propósitos para no romper corazones. Y cuando llegue el momento no hacer el ridículo frente a ella, sabrás como hablarle y que decirle.

El hombre rio recordando el pasado.

El menor con mayor confianza asintió y se despidió, practicar… esa era la respuesta.

Como era costumbre el mayor le regalo un tomate y se despidieron.

Detrás del hombre de cabellos rosados, su mujer salió molesta.

—Kizashi pero que crees que estás haciendo. —Replico indignada. — ¿Por qué mal aconsejas a los niños?

—¿Mal aconsejar? Solo le di mis tácticas, las que usé para enamorarte.

Los ojos de su mujer casi sacan fuego.

—No tonto, esa época en la que te portas como un patán, todo el pueblo te quería linchar por ser un playboy barato.

—Eso es mentira mujer, todos me amaban.

—Las mujeres se escondían de ti porque no te toleraban, sus padres te perseguían con palos y antorchas. Define amar.

El hombre lentamente negó.

—De todas formas, ese niño no sería capaz…

—Kizashi arregla esto, por que nuestra hija puede resultar siendo una de sus pruebas. —Advirtió.

Sin pensarlo dos veces escapo de la violenta mirada de su mujer.

Era un Uchiha, no es como si a alguien como el le pudiera gustar una niña del pueblo, esos problemas se quedaría en la sede del clan y sus padres evitarían eso ¿no?…


	6. CapÍtulo 5: Depredador y presa

Sin voltear atrás corrió, quería darse un buen golpe contra la pared… o en su caso árboles.

¿Por qué era tan débil? Y peor aún, frente a la odiosa de Hinata.

La flora y fauna del bosque no tardo en golpearla con sus ramas, en cuanto se encontró perdida dejo de correr.

"Tonta, infantil." Se reprocho severa dejándose caer de rodillas en el musgo.

Con furia se limpió las lágrimas, no tardando en dejar escapar un sinfín de sollozos.

—Debería…

No pudo completar su frase gracias al suave crujido de las hojas acercándose.

—¿Qué deberías hacer? —Le cuestiono la voz inexpresiva de Menma.

—¿Por qué?...

—Eres… interesante, por así decirlo, hace unas semanas no eras tan ágil, supongo que puede haber algo especial en ti, si buscamos más allá de tu enorme frente.

Se burlo colocando su dedo en su frente.

Aun con las lagrimas en su rostro arrugo sus cejas, marcando una línea de expresión en su frente.

—No te entiendo…

El chico ladeo la cabeza dando a entender que no sabia a que se refería, la chica no tardo en aclarar.

—Hace unos días, me trataste como si te hubiera hecho algo, pero hoy… —No podía decir las palabras por el temor a romper el llanto, el era el hijo de nadie y quizás no era lo correcto.

El chico no tardo en hincarse a su altura y tomar su mano.

Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron carmín por el gesto, pero rápidamente fue sacada de su burbuja al escuchar el aliento entre cortado de alguien acercarse.

Usumaki chasqueo la lengua molesta por la interrupción, ambos sincronizados, miraron al chico Uchiha escapar, ni uno de los dos se movió hasta que el sonido de hojas pisadas se detuvo.

Sakura frunció el ceño y alejo su mano con violencia.

—¿Qué te está pasando?

—Me gustas. —El rubio soltó sin más.

Sakura lentamente retrocedió, negando con su cabeza.

—No creía que tu fueras como los demás, que te gustara jugar con las emociones de los demás.

El de ojos color cielo, lentamente rodo los ojos fastidiado.

—¿Por qué eres tan desconfiada?

La chica no respondió e intento alejarse, pero el chico fue más rápido y la tomo con demasiada fuerza de la muñeca, dejaría marca, eso lo suponía ella.

La chica miro con ironía la mano con la que la sujetaba y soltó sin más.

—Dudo mucho que esta sea la forma de tratar a alguien que se ama.

Intento soltarse, pero le era imposible, tal como si de la fuerza de un adulto se tratara.

Los labios de Menma lentamente se curvaron en una sonrisa llena de desprecio.

—Que aburrido es tratar con niñas como tú, ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? —La voz masculina dijo sin esperar respuesta. — Tienes una mente demasiado activa, por lo que piensas demasiado, como tu mente no descansa, aprendes más que los demás, pero también tu cabeza te traiciona al ver cosas donde no las hay. —La voz del hombre dejo escapar un suspiro y concluyó. — Es más divertido cuando las crías se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos, pero supongo que debo adaptarme a lo que hay.

La voz cansada dijo, haciéndola caer en la realidad.

Genjutsu…

—Debo felicitarte, a pesar de ser una aldeana tu mente aun tiene la capacidad de reconocer el peligro, pero, aun así, ni siquiera te diste cuenta de cuando comenzó. —El hombre rio. —No se puede esperar más de una mocosa.

La chica giro de nuevo en dirección del aparente Menma y se encontró con un par de ojos carmín, junto a un rostro oculto por una máscara de ambu, que con la mano libre él sujetaba un kunai, el cual no tardo en golpearla.

Ella en un movimiento desesperado logro que el arma no perforara su cabeza, pero era demasiado lenta para evitar que el arma hiriera su rostro.

La sangre no tardo en brotar del tabique se su nariz hasta sus ropas de color verde hoja.

Sus piernas sin control comenzaron a temblar por el terror que tenía por la muerte, hombre al notarlo, sin disimulo rio sonoramente, orgulloso.

—Corre pequeño cordero. —Ordeno extasiado.

Tal como si el hombre enmascarado hubiera lanzado un hechizo, Sakura volvió a tener el control de su cuerpo y sus pequeñas piernas obedecieron la orden.

La mente de la niña de ojos color jade, estaba en blanco, quería correr y ocultarse en los brazos de su madre… pero eso no era lo correcto, ella era un ninja, a ella le corresponda cuidarla.

Con el aliento agitado, busco más opciones, la academia.

"Correr en zigzag" Irónicamente era lo único que a su mente venia.

Si bien recordaba las clases de tiro de shuriken y kunais, la recomendación era buscar al objetivo que se mantuviera quieto o que se alejara en una dirección recta, ya que ellos eran objetivos más fáciles.

Con la respiración agitada por el miedo, corrió, gimoteando como un cerdo en el matadero, la vegetación del lugar no ayudo mucho, solo la hacía retroceder o caer.

Aproximadamente una docena de shurikens fueron lanzados a centímetros de su cuerpo, rozándola, dejando heridas que más bien parecían los rasguños de un animal salvaje.

Esa era una advertencia, no la había matado solo porque él se estaba divirtiendo con ella.

Estaba entrando en pánico.

"No, esto es malo." Pensó al notar que su cuerpo comenzaba temblar sin control.

El color verde del bosque, poro a poco se alejó, habían entrado a un campo de entrenamiento, Sakura rezo por encontrar a alguien más.

El hombre reía, desquiciado, alterando a las aves de la zona.

Los cuervos gritaban desesperados por la perturbación y su corazón respondió de la manera más lógica, su presión arterial no tardo nada en bajar, razón por la que su visión rápidamente se nublo, mientras un suave pitido retumbaba en sus oídos.

Ese era el fin.

Su tembloroso cuerpo por fin choco con las piernas de su presunto asesino, torpemente retrocedió, cruzando su mirada con una de color carmín.

—Por favor… —Rogo dejándose caer de rodillas.

Segundos después, detrás de ella la voz del hombre ambu resonó.

—Tenías que ser tú, el hijo prodigo de Fugaku, Itachi.

Ignorando el reproche del ambu, el joven no se movió de su lugar, más sin en cambió se hinco revisando las heridas de la menor.

—Hideki Uchiha, no tenia idea de que esto era lo que hacían en la policía militar, perseguir niñas. —Su tono de voz era amenazante y lleno de indignación.

El mayor rio con ironía.

—Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que se debe hacer con cualquiera que represente una amenaza para el clan.

Itachi con suavidad sujeto a la niña, que por el terror había perdido el conocimiento.

—Ah, sí, ya recuerdo. —Respondió con sarcasmo. —Eliminar a cualquiera que represente un obstáculo para al clan. —Repitio las palabras de los ancianos de su clan, mientras suspiraba. —Aquí es el momento en el que yo te pregunto la razón por la que una niña que no pertenece a un clan de shinobis seria un problema a los intereses del clan.

El hombre asintió, pero el joven de cabello largo no lo dejo hablar.

—Tu no podrás responderme, porque no hay razón lógica para tu actuar, por lo que tu dirás que soy un traidor y que no entiendo las razones del clan, me tomaras de escusa y me amenazaras, entonces pelearemos y ya sabemos cómo terminara esto ¿no?

El hombre debajo de su máscara palideció y asintió con la cabeza.

Sin esperar una respuesta Itachi tomo a la niña en sus brazos y sin perder mas tiempo corrió a la aldea.

A veces se arrepentía de no haber tomado aquella decisión, matar a los miembros de su clan.

Sin perder la velocidad, miro con cuidado a la niña y palideció, tenia aproximadamente la misma edad que su pequeño hermano.

Esto no quedaría así.

El aroma a desinfectante del hospital no tardo en invadir su nariz, había llegado, las enfermeras de la sala respondieron al instante al mirar a la menor.

Lleno de furia la encargo a las enfermeras y volvió sus pasos a la cede del clan.

"En que pensaba su padre al permitir esto"

En cuanto sus pies entraron a su casa, no perdió el tiempo y entro con sus zapatos hasta la oficina de su padre, sin tocar o anunciarse entro.

Su padre se encontraba brindado junto a los demás hombres influyentes del clan, todos se giraron a mirarlo.

—Tenemos que hablar, padre.

El líder arrugo en entrecejo y asintió despidiendo a los demás hombres.

Viéndose solos, el padre tomo con elegancia su copa de sake y en cuanto termino con esta invito a su hijo a entrar.

—Pensé que después del acuerdo que tú y el hokage firmaron terminaría todo.

El hombre rio amargamente.

—Itachi, a veces eres tan ingenuo.

Sin siquiera mirar a su hijo se sirvió otra copa.

—En esta vida o eres esclavo o eres el amo, los Uchiha no serán esclavos de nadie.

—Comprendo, pero ¿por qué atacar niños?

El hombre dejo escapar una carcajada.

—Siempre estas en los lugares menos esperados hijo.

El azabache sin controlarse le quito la copa a su padre, el hombre volvió a tomarla con violencia.

—El hokage no se cansa en decirlo, "se debe cuidar de los niños, estos serán la próxima generación con la voluntad de fuego", me repugna.

Itachi activo su sharingan y golpeo la mesa que los separaba.

—¡Esa niña tenia la misma edad que Charasuke, pudo ser tu hija!

El hombre lo miro inexpresivo.

—Pero no lo es hijo.

Itachi fastidiado por la actitud de su padre, llevo sus manos a sus cienes, el hombre minimizando el acto, desvió el tema.

—Bueno Itachi, terminemos este tema y pasemos a algo de mayor importancia, este jueves se festejara tu compromiso con la hija de Hideki Uchiha, tu madre está preparándolo todo, su boda será la mejor dentro de muchos años, claro hasta que Charasuke se case, al ser mi último hijo, su boda tendrá que ser memorable.

Itachi negó frenéticamente.

—Eres un monstro padre.

El hombre negó.

—Algún día entenderás hijo, el mundo ninja no se trata de ver por los demás, vivir como vivimos, no es por mí, es por toda la familia. El enemigo no se tentará el corazón por ti, debes entenderlo.

—Pero, ¿a qué precio?, padre

El hombre coloco su copa en la mesa y medito algunos segundos su respuesta.

—Mientras mi gente este bien, no me importa el precio, ni las vidas que tenga que tomar.

Sin soportarlo más, el joven de coleta soltó todo lo que ocultaba.

—Padre, usted esta cegado, dice que todo lo hace por el clan, pero nadie aquí es feliz, no esta viendo las consecuencias de sus actos, ¿Por qué Charasuke debe crecer en un mundo en guerra?, Por él y todo el amor que tiene por mi madre, recapacite, la guerra no es la solución a nada, el clan solo se está excluyendo, al igual que los demás…

Antes de que Itachi pudiera continuar, la fuerte mano de su padre le propino un fuerte golpe.

Los ojos del hombre mayor ardieron, mostrando el sharingan y con un tono amargo continuo.

—A veces me pregunto, si crecer en la guerra no te volvió loco a ti, hijo.

Itachi no pudo continuar y escapo a su habitación.

El hombre mayor solo pudo observar a su hijo irse y atino a tomar su copa y beber todo el líquido.

—Pequeño Itachi, ¿Cuándo será el día en el que veas por ti mismo y no por otros?, demasiado pronto para un joven…

El joven de cabellos largos y grandes ojeras, no tardo en llegar a su cuarto, con gran desesperación busco en su armario toda su ropa y pertenencias, guardándolas en una maleta, había llegado a su límite, él no era ni sería un arma más en este juego.

El pelearía, como su padre quería, pero él no sería más un Uchiha, él era un shinobi de Konoha.


	7. Capítulo 6: Peones

Simples peones.

Charasuke corrió entre las calles oscuras de la aldea, era tarde y sus padres esa vez si lo notarían.

Con la respiración agitada continúo corriendo, mientras escuchaba el suave campaneo de la pequeña iglesia del pueblo, anunciando su toque de queda, las diez de la noche.

No tardo en cruzar el pueblo y poder observar a el puente.

El viento por alguna razón se volvió frió, temblando, continuo su andar por el largo puente.

Irónicamente todos los puestos del clan estaban cerrados y la oscuridad era total.

Aterrado, el niño de ojos color carbón se apresuro su andar y corrió directamente a su hogar.

La tensión a cada segundo aumentaba, siendo incluso palpable para el menor.

Sintiéndose observado giro buscando a la persona, pero no vio a nadie.

"¿Qué estaba pasando?" Se preguntaba el menor.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, evitando hacer ruido, temiendo a romper con el sepulcral silencio que reinaba.

Recordando los regaños de su madre, se quito las sandalias y las acomodo antes de adentrarse a los largos y solitarios pasillos de casa.

Gracias al silencio puedo escuchar con atención el suave murmullo de los adultos.

Siendo victima de su mayor defecto, la curiosidad, no dudo en acercarse a hurtadillas a la habitación donde las voces susurraban.

–-Esto es inaceptable Fugaku, Itachi TU HIJO no puede seguir comportándose como un niño.

La fría voz femenina de una de las ancianas resonó.

––Inaudito. ––Refunfuño el mas viejo del consejo de los Uchiha. ––Fugaku, te lo advierto, debemos encontrar a tu hijo, traerlo aquí y hacer lo que sea para que recapacite, o el liderazgo del clan cambiara de manos.

Fugaku no pareció titubear ante lo dicho y respondió casi al instante.

––Quizás mi primogénito no sea el hombre correcto para tomar el control del clan, pero aún hay otra opción.

La anciana suavemente rió.

––¿Tu otro hijo? ––La mujer rápidamente negó. –– No es apto, a su misma edad Itachi ya era chunin y dominaba la bola de fuego a la perfección y había despertado el sharingan, más sin embargo Sasuke… perdón el pequeño Charasuke, que no sé por qué nos pidieron ayuda para ponerle un nombre, cuando solo los miembros del clan más viejos lo llamamos por su nombre real, no ha logrado nada en todo este tiempo y empeorando la situación, ni siquiera puede vencer a una simple niña sin clan.

El hombre mayor comento sarcástico.

––Supongo que no habrá otra Kire, parece ser que a cada generación el líder de nuestro clan cada vez sera mas débil, solo mira al pequeño Fugaku, sus hijos son un claro ejemplo de los problemas del clan, uno es un rebelde sin solución y el otro un niño mimado que vive en una burbuja rosa.

La anciana asintió.

–– Fugaku trata a sus hijos como su aun estuvieran en pañales, no podemos dejar que esto continúe, quizás debamos empezar a buscar un nievo líder, no quiero ver ni vivir en un mundo en el que el nuevo líder del clan termine rompiendo todas las leyes del clan, solo imagínate, ¡Una aldeana formando parte del clan!, o peor aún, un futuro en el que el clan no exista…

El pequeño Charasuke retrocedió en cuanto escucho el fuerte golpe que su padre dio a la mesa.

––No voy a permitir que nadie se meta con mis hijos, ni con mi forma de liderar el clan, señores y señoras, les aseguro que mis hijos son la mejor opción para liderar el clan.

La mujer obstinada se cruzó de brazos y continuo.

––Entonces demuéstralo, has que Itachi vuelva a cumplir con sus obligaciones o en el peor de los casos, queremos que tu hijo menor se convierta en lo que alguna vez represento Itachi, no mejor aún queremos que ese niño supere a su hermano y también exigimos que sea como sea despierte el sharingan, líder sin sharingan no es nada.

El menor con la voz temblorosa se apresuró, tratando de salir en ayuda de su padre.

––Lo he despertado…

Las cinco personas lentamente giraron sus rostros ante las palabras del menor, ya sabían de su presencia, el padre suavemente cerro los ojos en signo de derrota, pero lentamente asintió.

––Bien, así será, empecemos de nuevo los tramites, así que, Sasuke. ––El menor al escuchar su nombre no pudo evitar temblar y retroceder, nunca lo llamaban por su nombre solo cuando estaban enojados. ––Entra.

La mano del menor tembló al tocar la puerta, pero no dudo al abrirla.

Se encontró con cuatro pares de ojos color carmín observándolo con toda su atención.

––Cierra la puerta, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

El menor obedeció sin rechistar, lentamente los ansíanos se levantaron y la mayor del grupo tomo su pequeña mano.

––Muéstralo Sasuke. ––Pidió la anciana.

Charasuke suavemente cerro los ojos tratando de recordar la sensación y lo logro, cuando sintió su propio chacra circular en sus ojos, supo que lo había activado, por lo que lentamente abrió los ojos, que ahora brillaban de un color carmín.

Satisfechos los ancianos y su propio padre asintieron.

––Bien Sasuke, viendo la situación. ––La anciana se detuvo para mirar los cuadres que Fugaku mantenía en su escritorio.

Como respuesta, su propio padre coloco bocabajo una de las fotos de Itachi.

––El momento de que nuestros ojos se coloquen en ti, pero ¿estas dispuesto a acatar las leyes del clan Uchiha?

Charasuke sin evitarlo miro a su padre, que al igual que los demás presentes esperaba su respuesta.

––Si…

El anciano mayor asintió, había tomado una decisión y la comunico al interesado.

––Quiero que desde mañana comiences a tomar enserio lo que el abanico que en tu espalda representa, nosotros nos encargaremos de explicarte y hacerte entender y aprender todo de nuestro clan, tradiciones, leyes, ordenes, hasta el más mínimo detalle; hablaras con el hokage para que obtengas un permiso especial, tu iras a hablar con él no quiero enterarme de que tu madre fue por ti, tendrás una larga temporada de "vacaciones", no quiero que vayas a la academia, no hasta que seas un apto representante del clan.

Explico el anciano y el menor asintió, sin siquiera imaginar que realmente esa noche cambiaría por completo su vida.

Aquella noche nadie del circulo influyente del clan Uchiha pudo dormir, ni siquiera el reducido grupo de personas fuera del clan.

12:30 - Hospital de Konoha.

––Código rojo, paciente de la habitación 103.

El gran grupo de enfermeras y médicos corrían de un lado a otro, cada vez la presión ocasionada por el gran número de infantes internados.

El mismo hokage junto con un gran grupo de jounins y miembros de ambu, preocupados se encontraban esperando respuestas y la llegada de cierta mujer, que aceleraría el proceso.

––Gracias a Inoichi Yamanaka y otros miembros de su clan, pudimos ver en la mente de los guardias y ciudadanos lo ocurrido el día de hoy, pero no encontramos ningún indicio de infiltrados.

Llenos de impotencia solo podían observar a los médicos ir y venir llevando cadáveres de la sala a la morgue.

––Lord hokage.

Uno de los enmascarados llamo su atención.

––Lady Tsunade acaba de entrar a la aldea.

El anciano hombre suavemente asintió dando la orden de traerla directamente al hospital.

Mientras esperaba, el hombre mayor no tardo en comenzar a recorrer cada una de las habitaciones.

"¿Quién sería tan inhumano para atacar a un grupo de niños?"

Pensaba mientras observaba a la inconsciente niña de cabellos rosados, si bien recordaba, ella era Sakura Haruno, la hija única de Hizashi y Mebuki Haruno, una niña que, a pesar de su corta edad, era una chica prodigiosa en el uso del chacra y en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Era claro que, el grupo que habían atacado al grupo de niños pertenecían a la misma aldea, era imposible que personas ajenas a la aldea supieran que niños serian primordiales para el ejército de Konoha.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el par de padres de la niña.

––Lord hokage. ––La mujer de cabellos rubios no tardo en tomar su mano y besarla con impotencia. –– No logro entender quién.

La mujer no pudo evitar romper en llanto y el anciano suavemente tomo la mano de la mujer y trato de consolarla.

––Aunque no lo crea Mebuki, vamos a trabajar para detener al o los culpables.

La mujer suavemente asintió sin poder evitar llorar, su esposo sin saber que hacer la abraso, también destrozado.

La sala no tardo en inundarse en murmullos, el anciano hombre, al igual que los presentes no tardo en voltear y mirar a las dos mujeres que entraron.

––Espero que tengan una buena razón para llamarnos, lady Tsunade y yo estábamos a punto de ganar una fortuna en el bar de la aldea de la Arena. ––La mujer de cabello corto y negro alzo la voz llamando la atención de todos.

La mujer de cabellos largos y rubios, que a su lado se encontraba, sin pensarlo se acercó al anciano.

––Estamos al tanto de lo ocurrido. ––Contradijo. –– Pero no es momento de hablar, si me permite lord hokage.

El hombre asintió y la rubia lentamente se acerco a la menor de cabellos rosados.

Con cuidado, coloco su mano derecha en la frente de la menor y no tardo en emanar un chacra de color verde por su mano, el anciano espero lleno de especulación.

––Físicamente su estado fatal, pérdida de sangre considerable, heridas graves, pero tratables, pero es tratable, mentalmente su mente está en decadencia, a primera vista está en estado de shock.

Shizune, la mujer de cabello negro, lentamente asintió seria y alzo la voz.

––Muy bien, médicos y enfermeras, se dividirán en equipos de siete personas y tratarán los casos de menor peligro, lady Tsunade y yo nos encargaremos de los casos más difíciles.

Los médicos sin saber que hacer, lentamente miraron a la mujer rubia y esta no tardo en asentir.

Y así el grupo de médicos comenzaron su labor.

La mujer de cabellos rubios comenzó a trabajar, lentamente coloco sus manos en la cabeza de la menor y continúo emanando chacra.

Al notar a los padres de la niña hablo con un tono amable.

––Estoy sanando su cabeza, para que sus venas y líneas de chacra se curen. En cuanto termine despertara. ––La mujer suavemente sonrió amablemente, calmando a los padres.

Cumpliendo con lo dicho, cinco minutos después, las heridas lentamente cerraron sin dejar cicatriz alguna y los ojos color jade se abrieron.

Sus padres lloraron de la alegría, abrazándose.

La doctora suavemente paso sus manos en la cabeza de la niña y pregunto.

––¿Te encuentras bien?

La niña asintió aun mareada.

El hokage agradeció, pero la doctora no lo dejo hablar.

––Tendrá que descansar y deberán administrarle una bolsa de suero a una velocidad de 30 segundos, cuando este bien, podrá regresar a casa.

––Como siempre, excelente trabajo Tsunade.

La mujer negó.

––Aun no terminamos hokage.

El ansiano le dio la razón.

––Tienes razón, espero tu reporte al final de su jornada.

Ambos se miraron comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación.

––Mamá…

La infantil voz de la menor resonó llamando la atención de sus padres, estos no tardaron en llegar a su hija y abrazarla.

––Ojos rojos… fue un señor con ojos rojos.

Grito la niña llamando la atención de todos los presentes, para luego romper en llanto.

El hokage miro a el grupo de jounin que los acompañaba y se acercó a ellos, dándoles la orden de ir a vigilar a cierta familia, porque solo había una familia, clan con esa característica.

Los Uchiha.

––Los culpables son más que obvios, pero no hay pruebas, Fugaku y sus hombres no son unos idiotas, él sabía que ninguna autoridad cuerda va a creer en el testimonio de niños fácilmente corrompibles por genjutsu o su propia imaginación, esto empeora al ser niños que no han pasado el filtro chunin, llamen a Shisui e Itachi, debió pasar algo para que ninguno de los dos pudiera advertirnos.

El grupo de jounins y ambu, rápidamente asintieron y no tardaron en obedecer las órdenes.

Pero el resultado no fue el planeado, dentro del territorio de los Uchiha, nadie pudo dar con el paradero del heredero de los Uchiha, ni mucho menos con el primo del mismo.

Tal como si la tierra se los hubiera comido.

Los días pasaron con rapidez y con sucesos demasiado irreales para que el propio hokage no notara la obviedad de las intenciones de los líderes del clan.

1.- El pequeño Sasuke Uchiha, mejor conocido por todos como cariñosamente como Charasuke, no tardo en ir a su oficina para pedir un permiso alegando estar enfermo, para no ir a la academia, era obvio el nerviosismo y estrés del menor, pero no tuvo opción más que aceptar.

2.-Fugaku extrañamente comenzaba a ignorar la propia existencia de su primogénito, del que siempre presumía.

De nuevo excluyéndose de la aldea y de los métodos civilizados de solucionar sus problemas, hablar.

Para colmo, los sobrevivientes de ese ataque comenzaban a sufrir las consecuencias de los ataques.

Él no dejaría que la aldea callera en malas manos, ni mucho menos dejaría que su pueblo fuera parte de ese juego sádico

que tenían los Uchiha.

Su pueblo no sería peones, ni permitiría que la guerra volviera a comenzar.


	8. Capítulo 7: Caminos separados

Caminos separados.

¿Cuántos días había permanecido en el hospital?

Veinte o treinta días, quizás.

Con cierto desgane miro a la ventana, donde a la lejanía podía observar a sus compañeros ir y venir a la academia, día tras día, mientras que a ella cada día las enfermeras a cargo la examinaban, le hacían preguntas sin sentido, cambiaban sueros y la alimentaban, habiéndose convertido en una rutina, en algo monotemático, su prisión personalizada.

Sakura a pesar de ser una niña aun, ella era consiente de sí misma, al reconocer que ella no era una persona que amara la rutina o que esperara un futuro en el cual todos los días pasaran sin dicha ni gloria, por lo que esas vacaciones impuestas por el tercero, no eran para nada gratas sintiendo aún más la principal causa de sus ataques de impotencia al no poder salir del pequeño cuarto de 3x2, o quizás unos metros más.

Sakura no pudo evitar inclinar su cabeza en símbolo de derrota, el lugar a cada instante la hacía sentir enferma al ser tan reducido y estar siempre sola.

"—Pero no es el fin, frentona." —La juguetona voz que ella reconocía como su conciencia, resonó de nuevo en su cabeza.

La niña de ojos color jade suavemente suspiro ignorando la voz… siempre que la escuchaba terminaba en problemas.

"—Ignórame todo lo que quieras, pero eso no solucionara nada." —Replico su conciencia con cierto toque de burla.

Sakura lentamente alzo los brazos en signo de poco interés y se giró dándole la espalda al ente que a cada segundo lograba materializarse poco a poco tomando su propia apariencia.

"— Seré directa, Esa mujer, Tsunade… No parece tener hijos ni parece ser devota a las tradiciones de la aldea o de algún clan, y esa mujer que siempre esta con ella, ¿Shizune?, no parece ser familia de ella, de hecho, más bien pareciera que esa mujer está bajo las órdenes de la mujer mayor, quizás si intentamos pedirle que nos lidere…"

—¿Para qué quieres ser liderada por Tsunade?

Por fin respondió la propia Sakura a su conciencia.

Ni lenta ni perezosa, su otro yo respondió inmediatamente.

" —Quisieron matarnos en el bosque, no sé qué pienses tú, pero yo nunca olvidare ese par de ojos rojos, merecemos venganza."

La niña de cabellos rosados, lentamente se giró, mirando su reflejo frente de ella, no pudo evitar sentir miedo, había algo extraño desde siempre en su conciencia, sus ojos no eran como los que Sakura podía ver en el espejo, estos eran fríos, sin vida, inclusive podría describirlos como malvados; pero, aun así, la visión de sus propios ojos de esa manera le resultaba cautivador.

—Lo intentare.

Respondió a su otro yo, perdiéndose en el recuerdo de aquella noche, tenia hasta cierto punto la noción, gracias a los libros de la academia, de que lamentablemente habían, había caído en un genjutsu, era consciente de que algo no estaba bien, tal como el constante recuerdo de esos ojos rojos y esa sensación parecida al pánico o quizás mas al miedo de sentirse constantemente observaba, tal como en esos momentos y la constante taquicardia en sus extremidades y torso.

Cerro con fuerza los ojos e intento inhalar la mayor cantidad de oxígeno, en un intento de desaparecer los recuerdos y esa sensación de su mente activa.

Inhalo y exhalo repetidas veces, tal como se lo habían indicado, pero la sensación no desaparecía, al contrario.

Suavemente su cuerpo dio un salto ante el inspirado sonido de pasos, en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo se había tensado, como un cable eléctrico, preparada para atacar, pero no estaba tan segura de que fuera capaz de defenderse ya que la taquicardia también había llegado a sus manos.

Temerosa, lentamente coloco sus pies en el suelo, y con desesperación miro a todas las direcciones, tratando de encontrar o descubrir al culpable, lo vio, en la puerta de su habitación, sin perder de vista la sombra que lentamente se acercaba a la puerta, rápidamente tomo el soporte del suero con más fuerza de la necesaria y lo arrastro hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que la persona de afuera se acercaba a la puerta.

La puerta con un suave rechinido lentamente trato de abrirse, provocando solo que el ambiente se volviera aún más tétrico, irónicamente la puerta de mala calidad, no cedió a la fuerza del visitante, por lo que después de muchos intentos del ser, en un fuerte golpe apenas pudo abrirse.

La mano que no sujetaba el soporte, rápidamente se movió tomando el kunai que ocultaba debajo de su almohada.

Quiso burlarse de sí misma al sentir como sus manos temblaban, por el terror, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la persona que por fin entro, sorprendida, abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con un par de ojos color carbón mirándola ese eterno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Tú?, ¿qué haces aquí? —Pregunto sin poder salir de la impresión.

Sin esperar invitación, el azabache entro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Torpe.

Sakura no pudo evitar murmurar esa palabra ante lo que sus ojos veían, el niño a sus espaldas ocultaba un par de flores, camelias, una blanca y otra azul.

El azabache no pareció escucharla, por lo que con movimientos lentos e inseguros se acercó a los pies de la cama, inclinándose en un gesto, que resultaba hasta cierto punto un tanto inocente y estúpidamente adorable, tal como si se estuviera disculpando de algo.

O al menos eso aparentaba.

La chica de ojos color jade no tardo en levantarse, sujetando con fuerza el soporte del suero. Incrédula espero a que el respondiera, pero este como un acto reflejo, rápidamente extendió frente de ella el par de camelias.

—No es necesario, Uchiha, no somos amigos ni nada por el estilo.

El brazo del chico lentamente bajo, pero en segundos la volvió a alzar y con una sonrisa nerviosa respondió.

—Pero, por eso estoy aquí, para cambiar eso, yo te quiero Sak…—Titubeo, pero rápidamente corrigió. — Haruno y estoy preocupado por ti.

Sus ojos oscuros no tardaron en ocultarse en el suelo por lo vergonzoso que resultaba ser sincero, pero continúo hablando con un tono de voz mas bajo que el acostumbrado.

—En la aldea. Solo se menciona que nuestros compañeros, intuyéndote, fueron atacados, pero nadie dice si están bien o que pasara con ellos y yo no puedo soportar la idea de que estés más tiempo aquí. —En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, sus mejillas rápidamente se tornaron aún más rojas y rápidamente negó sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, al menos no directamente. —¡Que no estén todos más tiempos aquí!

Sakura inconscientemente tomo las flores, para después gruñir por lo bajo.

—La curiosidad mato al gato, Uchiha.

El par de ojos soñadores de color carbón le devolvieron la mirada, insistentes.

—No lo sé, las enfermeras parecieran ser sordas a ese tipo de preguntas.

Respondió sincera sin despegar la vista de los ojos del niño.

Secretamente ella reconocía que su compañero de clase Uchiha, tenía el par de ojos más hermosos que había visto.

El chico no pudo evitar hacer un puchero ante la respuesta, que no era para nada la que el esperaba.

A pesar de todo, siendo un par de desconocidos, el silencio incomodo no tardo en invadir de nuevo la sala, por lo que la niña rápidamente continúo hablando.

—No deberías estar en la academia.

El negó algo avergonzado.

—¿Pues que esperas?, vuelve a la academia, los débiles no pueden darse el lujo de no hacer nada.

El chico lentamente retrocedió pálido.

—Yo, yo pensé que.

Rápidamente fue interrumpido.

—¿Pensabas?

Ella se acerco con un par de pasos, los cuales fueron correspondidos por su compañero corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Las cejas de la niña suavemente se arquearon y bufo.

—Uchiha, es tan raro. —Replico para sí misma, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — Pensé que quería hablar, pero… —Lentamente sacudió su cabeza restándole importancia a la visita. —¿Un Uchiha teniendo interés por alguien más?, absurdo, estar encerrada está afectando mi cabeza.

La infanta, no tardo en acercarse a los aparatos a los que estaba conectada y rápidamente los apago, liberándose por fin de la infinidad de agujas y diversos aparatos que tenía encima.

Acercándose al ropero de la habitación tomo sus cosas y se vistió.

—Ningún día más aquí.

Con pasos rápidos, avanzo por los pasillos sin color del hospital buscando a esa persona, sabía que no podía estar tan lejos.

Y tenia razón, en una habitación de las tantas la vio, con la cabeza hundida en un enorme tomo de un libro.

Sin perder el tiempo se acerco y toco la puerta entre abierta para llamar la atención de la mujer, esta inmediatamente alzo la vista desinteresada.

Sin perder el tiempo la niña entro y no tardo ni un segundo más en arrodillarse.

—Por favor, acépteme como su aprendiz. —Rogo.

El par de ojos color avena la miraron dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Hay mucho de que hablar si tienes interés en esto niña, levántate y cierra la puerta.

Tal como se pidió, se hizo.

Mientras tanto, a la misma hora, en diferentes lugares, específicamente el monumento donde yacían las caras de los anteriores hokages de la aldea.

Sentado en flor de loto, un pequeño de cabellos rubios aparentemente reposaba rodeado por la soledad.

El viento suavemente golpeaba su rostro, provocando que este tensara los músculos de su cara.

Las saladas gotas lentamente corrían por su rostro, hoy se cumplía un año más, un año más donde su propia existencia se convertiría en su tormento eterno, en el que la bestia seguiría dentro de él continuaría susurrándole palabras venenosas, un año más de la muerte de sus padres.

A pesar de su temprana edad, gracias a su inteligencia e interés por las artes ninjas, hacía tiempo que había descubierto del todo aquella verdad que la aldea ocultaba y solo se hablaba a susurros, el mayor tabú para la aldea, la identidad de la bestia de nueve colas.

Él mismo era el monstruo que hace pocos años casi cabo con la vida de miles de personas.

Rio sin ganas mirando al cielo claro, ¿Por qué le dolía aceptar su pasado, presente y futuro?, no lo entendía, Menma comprendía que la vida en una aldea tan tradicional como Konoha, se basaba principalmente en roles estereotipados, de el héroe, las piezas del tablero de ajedrez, los aldeanos, los malos y el villano… él.

Blanco y negro.

Quizás porque, a pesar de todo era un ingenuo al añorar ser el héroe, recibir y esperar la gloria que el titulo daba, pero que más daba, solo ese día se permitiría sentir lastima por sí mismo.

El graznido de un cuervo rápidamente llamo su atención, sacándolo de su desdicha, el rubio no se giro a mirar el ave, pero replico al instante.

—Dile al viejo, que por faltar a clases y estar sentado aquí, no implica que asaltare la tranquilidad de la aldea.

El ave suavemente dejo escapar un graznido y se alzó en vuelo, dejándolo solo de nuevo.

—Hoy no. —Murmuro para si mismo. — Por que aun no tengo la suficiente fuerza para acabar con todos, pero juro por mis padres muertos que llegara el día en el que esta aldea arda en llamas.


	9. Capítulo 8: Elecciones

Elecciones.

Su casa de nuevo era invadida por su propio clan, angustiada la mujer hizo lo que siempre hacía.

Alzo su cabeza y no miro a nadie en específico, ser la esposa del líder del clan le dejaba en claro sus cartas con las cuales jugar.

La tetera atrajo su atención, con el monótono sonido del aire golpeando a la misma, Fugaku, su esposo, parecía estar al tanto de todo lo que decían los invitados e inclusive juzgar cada una de las palabras con severidad, pero en realidad estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no era para menos, un hijo perdido y el otro en la boca del lobo.

La azabache lo conocía mejor que nadie en esa casa, a través del rostro de facciones duras, se ocultaba el hombre del que ella se había enamorado, aquel que como en esos momentos arrugaba su entrecejo por la preocupación que trataba de ocultar.

Los invitados seguían en su ruidosa plática, hablando de sus hijos, tal como si de un par de trofeos de tratará, ella atino rodar los ojos fastidiada.

Mikoto odiaba rotundamente el juego de las apariencias, internamente ya había imaginado mil y una formas de cómo sacar a esa gentuza de su sala, pero no, todo debía quedarse en su imaginación.

Con la elegancia propia, vertió el cálido liquido en las respectivas tazas y las ofreció, recibiendo como siempre los falsos halagos y la respectiva frase de siempre.

"—Deberías ir a hacer otra cosa, Mikoto."

La frase que podía interpretar como, lo que hablaremos no es asunto tuyo.

Esta ocasión no fulmino a su marido por la repetida frase, al contrario, salió lo más rápido posible y recorrido en segundos la extensa área de su hogar hasta llegar al jardín trasero, donde desde temprano había ocultado entre los matorrales rebeldes una canasta llena de diversos alimentos.

Desesperada tomo la canasta y se adentró al bosque del clan, no sabía cuánto más aguantaría la situación.

Sus niños, Fugaku y ella, esa nunca había sido la vida que ella había esperado.

Entre la maleza su par de ojos color carbón rápidamente dieron con el rostro que desesperadamente esperaba ver desde hacía tantos días.

De igual manera los ojos de un negro noche, tan idénticos a los de su padre, también se iluminaron al verla.

Mikoto llevo su mano izquierda a su boca sofocando un sollozo, nada la podía hacer sentir la peor madre del mundo que mirar el par de ojos de su primogénito tan cansados, ojerosos y melancólicos y a pesar de todo ver en ellos una pizca de comprensión y amor; de entre todas las mentiras que tenía que decir, ser una buena madre, no era una de ellas

La mujer de cabellos oscuros reconocía ser la peor madre y frente de ella la prueba viviente estaba, Itachi, su niño de ojos amables y uno de sus mayores pecados, tan joven e ingenua había sido cuando lo tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos, tanto así para no darse cuenta de lo que los ancianos planeaban, nunca lo había protegido del clan, ni del mundo exterior ajeno al clan, ni de las tediosas obligaciones de ser heredero del clan, al contrario por su culpa su niño había asechado a la muerte a tan temprana edad.

"—¿Con que cara veía a su hijo?" —Se cuestiono mentalmente.

—Madre, ¿Éstas bien?

El joven se acercó a la mujer y la abrazo con tanta amabilidad que a la dama le dolía.

Mikoto lentamente asintió y dejo escapar la mayoría de sus penas.

—Mi niño, perdóname por no haber estado cuando tu padre trato de forzarte a ese absurdo compromiso y perdóname por no haber estado cuando Shisui... —La mujer de tez pálida dejo escapar un sinfín de sollozos y lágrimas que durante tantos días se había tragado. —Por mi culpa, por no cuidar de el como debía, el ahora esta…

La madre con ternura llevo la mano que mantenía libre al rostro de su hijo y continuó y este suavemente rodeo la mano de su madre en signo de aprecio a sus palabras.

—Madre, nada de lo ocurrido es tu culpa, todo ocurrió por mí, solo por mí y mis ganas de reconocimiento y ego.

La dama atino a contemplar a su hijo y suavemente negó.

—A veces me pregunto, ¿Qué clase de mérito realice en mi otra vida?, para que en esta pudiera tener la dicha de tener bajo mi cargo un trio de ángeles como hijos.

Itachi sonrió divertido e invito a su madre a sentarse en una de las tantas piedras estructuradas del bosque.

—No te preocupes por nada madre, yo encontraré una solución para todo.

Entre la flora, el repentino ruido de ramas rompiéndose llamo la atención de ambos, Itachi miro a todas direcciones, repentinamente nervioso, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su madre.

Sacando de su blanco delantal un kunai, la mujer rápidamente se colocó en posición de ataque, ni todos los años estando fuera de servicio como ninja, la harían perder sus habilidades y conocimientos.

Repentinamente el fuerte sonido de ramas rompiéndose y el estrepitoso sonido de un cuerpo caer retumbo a solo unos escasos metros de ambos, al mismo tiempo que un sinfín de quejidos retumbaron por el dolor de la caída.

La mujer, ahora con un rostro inescrutable lentamente se acerco al sujeto siendo detenida por la risa nerviosa de su primogénito.

—¡Sorpresa, tía! —El hombre en el suelo replico con la voz llena de emociones.

El hombre rápidamente se levanto mostrando su rostro, en realidad no era tan mayor, al contrario, solo algunos años mas grande que su hijo mayor.

Los ojos de la mujer casi se salían de su lugar al mirar al joven frente de ella, cosa que ambos jóvenes no ignoraron, al contrario, ellos rieron sonoramente, burlándose, como si sus actos se trataran de los de unos infantes después de haber hecho alguna travesura.

Mikoto llevo una de sus manos a sus cienes y con fuerza las presiono enojada.

—Explíquense ahora. —Exigió, teniendo en su mente el recuerdo de aquella tumba donde el nombre de Uchiha Shisui lucia.

El joven de cabello rizado nerviosamente llevo sus manos a su cabeza, sacudiendo la tierra y hojas mientras la risa nerviosa continuaba en el sin control.

Ninguno de los dos respondió por lo que la mujer lentamente negó, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Tienen la mínima idea de lo que la falsificación de papeles de defunción puede significar para sus carreras ninja?

Ambos asintieron, sincronizados, Itachi con su eterna melancolía y sin atreverse a mirar a su madre y Shisui con un puchero y con los ojos casi llorosos, casi, porque era mentira que un simple regaño lograra que el joven de cabellos rizados se sintiera mal, lo conocía, ella misma lo había criado cuando sus padres murieron.

— Siempre pensé que ustedes conocían los límites de sus acciones y las consecuencias de sus actos, pero parece ser que me equivoqué, son un par de idiotas.

Mikoto rápidamente se acercó a ambos jóvenes que por fin daban verdaderos rastros de arrepentimiento y los abrazo.

—No tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que perderlos a ambos significa para mí, mis niños idiotas.

Itachi sin saber que decir atino a recargar su rostro en el hombro de su madre mientras que su primo repentinamente correspondió al abrazo aferrándose a ambos.

—Tía, no lo hicimos con mala intención. —Replico el joven. —Solo, solo queremos que todo esto acabe.

Itachi asintió y lo secundo.

—Madre, solo… estamos artos de la sangre y la guerra. —El joven se separó del fuerte abrazo de su madre y primo, y con desgano sujeto su cabeza con sus manos. — Me repugna la actitud de los ancianos del consejo del clan, solo piensan en su diversión y propio bien. Madre, tu has estado en esas reuniones, el clan se encuentra corrupto, hay un enorme problema de abuso de poder y deshumanización. —La voz de Itachi no tardo en romperse recordando. —Solo quiero que los niños del clan, mi hermano, Sasuke, nunca tengan que ver ni vivir la realidad del clan.

Mikoto lentamente asintió pensativa y Shisui llamo su atención carraspeando.

—Tía, se que no tenemos derecho a traicionar las tradiciones del clan, pero hay cosas mas importantes que las creencias ignorantes del mundo.

El joven mayor suavemente tomo una de las manos de su tía y rogo.

—Déjanos continuar con el plan, tía.

Mikoto rápidamente lanzo una mirada a ambos y rápidamente asintió.

— No diré nada con respecto a tu resurrección Shisui, ni tu ubicación Itachi.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron agradecidos.

—Pero. —La mujer interrumpió su momento de felicidad. —No estarán solos en esto, no más, ha sido suficiente de mi parte, permanecer como una puerta sin voz.

Los jóvenes miraron orgullosos a su madre y asintieron.

—Chotábamos con su ayuda, madre. —Concluyo Itachi. —Por favor, no deje que Chara pase demasiado tiempo con los ancianos.

Pidió como ultimo favor, al menos por el momento, para poco después desaparecer junto con la canasta y su primo.

Mikoto atino a mirar al cielo.

"—Si… aún hay salvación para el clan Uchiha." —Pensó, regresando sobre sus pasos a los recorridos caminos.

Desde su escondite, siguió sus instintos y cruzo el puente que separaba su mundo con la aldea, esta vez no volvería a cometer los mismos errores de juventud, esta vez sería una madre presente.

…

Sasuke rápidamente corría por las inmensas calles de la aldea, con el corazón acelerado y el rostro tan rojo por las emociones provocadas por el anterior encuentro.

Ingenuamente sonrió torpemente recordando el rostro sorprendido de su compañera al tomar el par de flores, a pesar de haber fallado al intentar hablar con ella, le había hablado.

Por fin ella lo notaba, pero no quería que ella le recordara así...

El infante dejo de correr y se recargo en una de las paredes de una de las tantas casas pensativo, recordando las palabras del señor Hizashi y llego a la conclusión de que el hombre de cabellos rosados tenía razón.

Rápidamente chasqueo los dedos conectando todas sus ideas y recuerdos.

Si quería ser como Menma y su hermano, tendría que practicar, tal como con el lanzamiento de shurikens.

Su par de ojos color carbón rápidamente observaron cada detalle de calle y rápidamente dio con el pequeño grupo de niñas que venían platicando, él las reconoció al instante, estaban en su clase y normalmente se la pasaban rondándolo desde la distancia.

Ellas, notando su mirada penetrante, rápidamente se giraron y buscaron en todos lados, encontrándolo, cohibidas rápidamente cubrieron sus caras con sus manos y no tardaron en chillar demasiado emocionadas un agudo.

—¡Uchiha!

El azabache un tanto tenso robóticamente levanto su mano derecha, saludándolas.

Error.

Al instante habían vuelto a gritar igual o quizás un poco más agudo.

"—¿Qué había hecho mal, para que ellas gritaran así?" Se pregunto aún más confundido, pero aun así no retrocedió, al contrario, lentamente se acercó a ellas.

"—Se amable." —Recordó las palabras que el hombre le había dicho y atino a sonreír abiertamente.

—Buenas tardes, niñas. —Saludo, recordando cada uno de los gestos e inclinaciones de cabeza, que su madre le había enseñado para saludar a los mayores de su clan.

Las niñas tenían el rostro más rojo que nunca. ¿Eso era normal?, ¿O solo era muestra de que estaba haciéndolo mal?

No tenía ni la más remota idea de que pensaban las niñas ya que repentinamente parecían incapaces de producir algún ruido o de siquiera moverse de su lugar.

El infante quería correr y alejarse, pero todo sacrificio era por su musa.

Lentamente parpadeo, recordando el ceño fruncido y sus ojos color jade, era simplemente perfecta y continuo.

—Pasaba por aquí. —El azabache atino a tomar la mano de dos de las niñas y alzarlas a la altura de su mentón, inmediatamente continuo. —Y me preguntaba… si quisieran pasear conmigo.

Remato, regalándoles otra enorme y brillante sonrisa.

Las infantas no tardaron en aceptar, para poco después tomarlo por los brazos, recargando sus cabezas en su hombro.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Sasuke? —Una de ellas replico.

—¡Es por que es tan tímido y adorable! —Rápidamente fue defendido por la niña que sujetaba su brazo derecho.

La primera chica dejo escapar un suspiro y asintió dándole la razón.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa la niña de su derecha suavemente rio.

—Chicas, esto nadie nos lo va a creer, Charasuke siendo tan amable con nosotras, esto es algo para presumir.

Las niñas rápidamente asintieron y literalmente lo arrastraron hasta una cafetería muy concurrida.

Él solo se mantuvo callado, manteniendo en su rostro una sonrisa amable, mientras ellas hablaban, ese era su primer paso para llegar a ella y tan siquiera lograr ser un poco digno.

Y lo había decidido, no volvería a acercarse a ella, no hasta que supiera como tratar a las mujeres.

…

Sakura aun se encontraba frente a la dama de largos cabellos rubios, está la había hecho cerrar la puerta para hablar, pero repentinamente se había quedado en silencio solo mirándola, esperando.

"—¿Esperando el que?" se preguntaba ella.

Repentinamente el silencio fue roto por la amable mujer.

—Por lo que puedo ver, aun estas en la academia, eres muy joven y simplemente no lo entiendo, por qué una niña buscaría ser medico ninja, aun no pasas ni a gennin, por lo que pude leer en tu informe médico y demás archivos, que el hokage me proporciono para estudiar el misterioso caso de su ataque, comprendo que casi se le podría considerar una niña prodigio Haruno, pero aun así, no encuentro nada que conecte este repentino interés.

La niña lentamente asintió y en un ataque se repentina sinceridad, volvió a ponerse de rodillas.

—Yo… yo, en verdad deseo ser entrenada con mayor dureza, es difícil explicarlo, pero me frustra la academia, siempre es lo mismo, leer un libro mil y un veces para luego solo practicar cada fin de mes lo aprendido solo en teoría, a veces me gustaría dejar la academia al ser tan fácil, pero luego recuerdo a mis padres, que han dado todo por poder pagar mi educación y no puedo… comprendo que la solución a esto es conformarme y continuar… pero simplemente no puedo estar sentada siendo una inútil, cuando allá afuera hay tanta gente dispuesta a atacar a matar a simples civiles, me resulta insoportable ser solo un estorbo remplazable.

La niña se quedo en silencio unos segundos ante la meticulosa mirada de la mujer y continuo.

—Se que no tengo un clan especial, ni talentos genéticos, por lo que, aunque mi mayor deseo es ser la próxima hokage, es algo imposible, pero al menos quiero ser útil y tan siquiera ser de ayuda a mis vecinos, compañeros ninja, para cualquiera que este o pueda estar en algún peligro.

Concluyo, volviendo a dejar la sala en un silencio incomodo, la mujer pensativa se levanto de su mesa y dirigió su vista a uno de los estantes llenos de libros.

Sakura, sintiéndose rechazada, lentamente retrocedió esperando la negativa.

La mujer rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba y saco el tomo del estante.

La rubia de ojos color avena parecía melancólica, quizás recordaba el pasado o a alguien, Sakura no estaba segura; pero rápidamente la mujer volvió al presente y la miro con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Lamento si te decepciona, pero antes de poder empezar, tendrás que leer.

La mujer rio nerviosa, entregando el libro.

La niña no dudo y tomo el libro, haciendo una reverencia asintió.

—Hare todo lo que usted indique, princesa Tsunade.

La mujer asintió y le indico que tomara lugar en una de las sillas de la oficina, la niña así lo hizo y se mantuvo en silencio leyendo el libro.

Tsunade suspiro y volvió su vista a su libro, esperando no haber cometido ningún error al aceptar a la pequeña aspirante de genin y prodigio, Sakura Haruno.

Al menos tendría una más en su equipo, si los Uchiha continuaban la declaración de guerra, pero no valía la pena preocuparse, solo el tiempo le daría las respuestas.


	10. Capítulo 9: Humanidad

Humanidad.

Porque es de humanos equivocarse.

Su par de ojos color carbón rápidamente chocaron con la decena de pares de ojos del mismo color que lo esperaban.

Sasuke atino a tragar la saliva de sus labios ante el estrés de la situación, mientras era prácticamente empujado al sótano, por un par de miembros del clan, donde las reuniones del clan se realizaban.

De entre los pares de ojos que furiosos y llenos de colera esperaban, para alivio suyo, pudo observar los tranquilos ojos de su madre, animándolo a entrar y dejar de lado su temor.

A la vez que los inexpresivos ojos de su padre, al igual que los demás miembros más ancianos, lo esperaban expectantes.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el último escalón, Uchiha Hideki, desesperado lo tomo por su delgado hombro y lo arrastro hasta los ancianos del clan.

El hombre de mayor edad, no tardo en levantarse de su rustico, pero intimidante trono y mirarlo con desprecio, Uchiha Edge, el último de los hijos, ignorando por completo los hijos no puros de de Madara Uchiha, un ninja que después de la muerte de su padre, tomo el control del clan e inculco, tanto a la rama principal, como la segunda e incluso la tercera; las antiguas tradiciones y creencias.

Ciertamente ese sótano era el claro reflejo de un clan basado en antiguas creencias, siendo un lugar que a simple vista parecía una especie de museo tenebroso; teniendo en sus paredes un sinfín de antiguos dibujos de los lideres dañados por el mismo tiempo, algunas armas; que a pesar del tiempo aun tenían los restos de sangre, la sangre de los enemigos del clan.

—Creí haber sido claro, heredero. —El anciano replico tomándolo por la nuca y acercándolo al fuego que crispaba siendo la única luz en ese lugar, el hombre continuo.

—Parece ser que al joven heredero le gusta mucho la gente de Konoha.

Los murmullos llenos de indignación no tardaron en resurgir ante cada una de las palabras del hombre.

Charasuke sin rechistar siguió al anciano en silencio, el hombre más enojado por su calma, acerco el rostro del chico al fuego, el joven ahogo un gemido de terror al sentir el fuego tan cerca de su cara.

—¿Tengo que recordarte las reglas? —Sin esperar respuesta continua. — Pues así será joven heredero. De los sagrados escritos del padre del clan: 150 fracción A: Para la selección del hombre que sea la cara del clan, solo se podrá postular a aquellos hijos de padres 100% Uchiha. Fracción B: De entre los hijos puros, solo aquellos que vivan en la maldición de odio serán los indicados.

En cuanto el hombre menciono el odio, la sala no tardo en iluminarse, gracias a los ojos incriminadores de los presentes.

—Fracción C, la más importante: Los elegidos al igual que el resto del clan, tienen la obligación de enaltecer el clan con sus logros y virtudes, relacionándose solo con personas ajenas al clan que representen una alianza, o cualquier relación que beneficie al clan, los postulantes a líderes, están obligados a tomar votos nupciales solo con aquellas mujeres sanas, con un historial ninja por encima del excelente, priorizando a aquellas que tengan sangre pura y puedan dar a luz hijos sanos.

Sasuke asintió a cada una de las normas mientras forcejeaba con el hombre mayor, intentando alejarse del fuego, Edge dejo escapar una carcajada llena de indignación y continuo.

—No tan rápido Sasuke, no estamos reunidos aquí solo para leer y hacer recordatorios.

Todos asintieron y proclamaron a gritos justicia, Mikoto ante el estrés que le provocaba la situación rápidamente dio un paso enfrente, pero el agarre de su esposo la detuvo.

Con su par de ojos llenos de reclamo, ella miro a su esposo y rápidamente lo comprendido al ver los ojos de él inundados en colera.

—Si no acatas las reglas, el clan tomara aquello que atrae a los pueblerinos a ti, es lo justo, si tú no te alejas, ellos se alejaran cuando esta reunión termine. —Replico el hombre, pasando uno de sus arrugados dedos por el juvenil rostro del infante.

—Eres demasiado bonito, demasiado para tu propio bien, la gente común siempre se deja llevar por las caras bonitas, no les importa otra cosa que el exterior, eres demasiado joven para comprenderlo, pero es una realidad, Uchiha Sasuke, eres una de las piezas más importantes del clan y muchas personas buscaran la manera de entrar al clan, podría mencionarte todos los tipos de sinvergüenzas, pero en tu caso solo hay un tipo del cual debes evitar, las mujeres, por suerte, muchacho, te ayudaremos con ese problema.

Hideki rápidamente ofreció su espada al anciano y este sin problema la acerco al fuego.

—Sera rápido muchacho, ya lo agradecerás luego.

Inmediatamente el hombre de ojos furiosos, se acerco al anciano y tomo separo al chico de este.

—Suficiente Edge, nadie en esta sala tiene derecho a intentar disciplinar, ni marcar a mi hijo como si fuera una res. —El hombre replico dejando entre ver una amenaza. —Les recuerdo que él esta por encima de la mayoría aquí presente y si no recuerdo mal, en alguno de los párrafos de los sagrados escritos del padre del clan, menciona que se considerara alta traición atacar a los líderes actuales y postulantes del clan.

Mikoto no tardo en acercarse y tomar a su hijo en un fuerte abrazo, el niño a pesar de no hablar y permanecer quieto, estaba aterrado.

—Señores. —Mikoto continuo, con la voz mas calmada que logro evocar. —Se que los planes han estado cambiando, pero no es razón para entrar en paranoia, ni comportarse como cavernícolas.

Los hombres presentes, a excepción del esposo de ella, rodaron los ojos, no soportaban ver a una mujer tratando de dar órdenes, pero no dijeron nada.

—Mikoto tiene razón. —Fugaku replico al notar la ira de los presentes. —Si continuamos así, el tercero comenzara a sospechar, si no es que ya sospecha.

Edge rio y no tardo en replicar.

—Sabríamos eso, si el bastardo de alguien, no hubiera elegido Konoha antes que a su familia.

Enfadado Fugaku presiono con fuerza sus puños y continuo.

—No te atrevas a mencionarlo. —Amenazo y continuo. —Debemos esperar, para llevar a cabo nuestros planes.

—¿Esperar más?, ya hemos esperado demasiado, esa idea es estúpida, a todo caso, que el heredero diga algo, es el mas cercano a la aldea, debe saber algo que este fuera de nuestros ojos.

El anciano con cierto recelo masajeo su barba sin despegar sus ojos carmín de Mikoto y Sasuke, que permanecían abrazados sin importarles nada más.

—Por el amor de Dios, mujer, suelta a ese chico, lo tienen tan consentido que ni dar soluciones puede.

Sasuke rápidamente aclaro su voz y sin alejarse de su madre y dejando escapar un jadeo, por fin hablo.

—Sospechan.

Su madre, lo miro sorprendida, al igual que los ancianos, él continuo.

—Lo hacen desde que mi hermano, Itachi, desapareció, creen que al igual que Shisui, murió.

Edge asintió razonando las palabras del menor y volvió a sentarse en el peculiar trono, cerro los ojos y medito en completo silencio.

—Atacar o esperar… —El hombre recitó y negó. —Tiempo, el tiempo dará soluciones.

Mikoto suspiro con tranquilidad y coloco su mano en el hombro de su segundo hijo.

Hideki, lentamente asintió dándole la razón a Edge, pero rápidamente surgieron dudas.

—Si tenemos que esperar, necesitamos un infiltrado.

Los presentes asintieron y rápidamente fijaron su vista en el menor.

—Si él será el líder, que demuestre su interés en el clan.

Un hombre entre la muchedumbre grito y rápidamente fue secundado.

Edge coloco sus manos entrecruzadas y volvió su visa al menor, asintió y sonrió lleno de maldad.

—El clan lo ha pedido, de acuerdo a los sagrados escritos del padre, articulo 502, de la sección de delitos al clan, párrafo segundo, el clan tiene el derecho a solicitar al líder o posibles líderes, que demuestran su lealtad, por ende, Uchiha Sasuke, el clan, te exige que demuestres tu lealtad, no nos interesan tus métodos, pero cada viernes en esta misma sala tu nos informaras de cualquier actividad que ocurra en la aldea y los planes del hokage.

El infante lentamente asintió inclinado su cabeza, en signo de respeto.

Mikoto observo la repentina mueca de victoria del viejo Edge, fingió ignorarlo y suspiro.

Al menos volvía a ser libre de salir del complejo Uchiha, sin romper reglas.

Ella miro a su esposo y ambos asintieron, no podían alejar a su hijo por completo del clan, alejarlo o perderlo de vista solo lo pondría en una posición de presa, por lo que por ahora esto era la mejor opción, pero ambos sabían de lo peligroso que podría resultar ese camino, pero de ellos contaba que la historia no volvería a repetirse.

…

Sakura corría por los largos pasillos del hospital de Konoha, llevando entre sus brazos una pila enorme de documentos, agotada y un poco ojerosa continuo su camino, esquivando a las enfermeras que corrían a cada habitación.

Ella aun no lo podía creer, había pasado un año, un largo año después de haber sido aceptada como discípula de la respetable Tsunade Senju, princesa de las babosas.

En los labios de la chica una sonrisa burlesca rápidamente ilumino su rostro, claro aún no se podía creer, que, con simples palabras, que alguna vez había leído en una novela X lograra ella convencer a un adulto, no lograba recordar el título del libro, pero recordaba la trama de esta: una chica que se había enamorado de un chico con el alma rota, esta al no lograr que él la mirara y no impedir que este se fuera de casa, callo en depresión y se forzó más allá de sus límites con el único fin de traerlo de regreso a casa; en determinado momento había trabajado, hecho, al pie de la letra sus palabras, pero ella las convirtió en un simple discurso.

La infanta de ojos color jade, rápidamente logro ver a su mentora y la siguió, tal como todos los días, Tsunade, era probablemente el adulto más responsable que había conocido, al no tolerar que cualquier diligencia, por insignificante que resultara, fuera atrasada ni por dos miserables segundos, todo debía y tenía que hacerse a la hora exacta que fuera requerido, ni un minuto más ni menos.

Cosa que algunos días podía ser demasiado estresante y tardado, no es como si se arrepintiera de aprender de ella, solo que a veces extrañaba su cama.

—Princesa, estos documentos requieren de su firma.

Sakura llamo la atención de la mujer, esta suavemente asintió indicándole que dejara los papeles en uno de los escritorios de la sala de espera, en cuanto lo hizo, la mayor rápidamente leyó los papeles y los firmo.

—Muy bien Sakura, por hoy solo te tengo una tarea más, después de eso, podrás ir a casa o a la academia, ya sabes que yo justifico tus ausencias.

Sakura asintió contenta, teniendo en su mente a su amante, su cama y espero indicaciones.

—Shizune está tratando de verme la cara colando sake al hospital, ciertamente ya lo compro y lo tiene oculto, por lo que tu misión es buscarlo y entregármelo.

La niña asintió y rápidamente se escabullo entre los pasillos a la oficina de la pelinegra, seria rápido y divertido, gracias a todo lo aprendido con su maestra, Sakura logro mantener su chacra muy bajo, para que la mujer de cabellos cortos, que siempre se mantenía en un estado constante de embriagues, no notara su ubicación exacta.

Rápidamente Sakura rebusco en los cajones de todos los muebles de la oficina y logro dar con las botellas que se localizaban en el cajón entreabierto de escritorio.

"—Cosas de borrachos…" Murmuro en su mente negando.

En cuanto ella iba a tomar las botellas, la fría voz de una mujer y la de Shizune la interrumpieron, sin opción la niña atino a esconderse debajo del escritorio.

—Pero que sorpresa verla aquí señora Hyuuga.

Shizune replico con un oscuro toque sarcástico, era claro que ni a Shizune, que había convivido con todo tipo de personas y había aprendido a tratarlos, ni ella soportaba a cualquier sujeto que alardeara pertenecer a algún clan o sociedad, relacionada con dones de sangre.

La mujer de cabellos largos y ojos aperlados ignoro el comentario mordaz y replico con una voz muy calmada, ofensivamente calmada.

—¿Se está negando a ofrecer atención medica?, sería una desgracia si alguien se quejara con su maestra y el hokage.

—¡Maldita arpía! —La voz de Shizune sonaba ofendida y parecía estar a punto de gritar y lanzar objetos contra la mujer. — ¿Cómo se atreve?

La mayor suavemente levanto los hombros con indiferencia.

—Solo estoy pidiendo que realice unos exámenes médicos. —La mujer se quedó pensativa y minutos después continuos. — O quizás es mi error y usted no es lo suficientemente capas.

Shizune fuertemente golpeó la mesa frustrada y replico.

—Claramente soy apta por eso usted está aquí, pero por obvias razones debe traer al enfermo, no puedo tratar a un enfermo sin tratarlo, verlo, comprobar o tan siquiera realizarle las preguntas correspondientes y analizar sus respuestas, no se puede tratar a alguien por opiniones de terceros.

La madre sonrió soberbia y se cruzó de brazos pensativa.

—Por obvias razones no puedo hacer eso, lo que pasa en el clan, se queda en el clan, lo que sí puedo hacer es entregarle esto. —La mujer rápidamente extrajo de su bolso un par de tubos de muestra, casi llenos de sangre. —Supongo que eso servirá como comienzo o ¿me equivoco doctora Shizune?

La pelinegra arrugo la nariz negando.

—Eso es ilegal señora.

La señora Hyuuga lentamente asintió.

—Puede que lo sea, pero ¿desde cuándo el mundo se rige realmente por leyes severas?, el justo siempre termina opacado por la gente de poder, por lo que tiene dos opciones, aceptar mis condiciones o iré con el hokage, ya sabe soy la simple esposa del líder del clan más fuerte, además, pagare bien por sus servicios.

Shizune lentamente asintió tomando el par de frascos y rápidamente se acercó a su escritorio para tomar las herramientas necesarias para verificar la condición de estos, sus ojos rápidamente se cruzaron con el par color jade, pero continuo tal como si no estuviera.

—Mañana estarán los resultados.

La señora asintió y sin mirar atrás salió del lugar, Shizune suavemente carraspeo e invito a la niña a salir, Sakura sonrió perversa.

—¿Así que se vale no escuchar a la jefa? —Pregunto en un tono sarcástico.

—Calla niña. —Replico masajeando sus cienes. — Ya lo dijo la señora, siempre ganaran las personas que tienen poder a las buenas.

Sakura lentamente asintió dándole la razón a la mujer.

—Lo sé, no soy tan ingenua como parezco Shizune, comprendo tu situación, mi familia al igual que otras también ha pasado por eso y ciertamente no comprendo el constante interés de la jefa, Tsunade, para evitar que consigamos un poco más de pago. —Sakura se cruzó de brazos y lo medito. — Claro, ella es una Senju, no conoce el otro lado de la moneda.

Shizune le dio la razón, sin esperar más, Sakura tomo las botellas y se preparó para irse.

—¿Qué crees que haces niña?

La niña lentamente negó.

—Son ordenes de la líder suprema del hospital.

La mayor lentamente negó.

—Que cínica eres.

La niña rio con ganas y rápidamente aclaro su garganta y replico con un tono de voz aristócrata.

—Puede que lo sea, pero ¿desde cuándo el mundo se rige realmente por leyes severas?, el justo siempre termina opacado por la gente de poder, por lo que tiene dos opciones, aceptar mis condiciones o iré con la princesa Tsunade, ya sabe soy la joven y simple aprendiz de una de las mujeres más fuerte, además todo el mundo considera que soy honesta y leal a la justicia.

La mujer dejo escapar una risa ante la idéntica imitación que había hecho la infanta a la señora Hyuuga.

—Sabes lo que quieres cría, me agradas. —Replico la mujer sacando de sus bolsas un manojo de billetes y monedas. — Aunque no comprendo del todo, ¿tu para que quieres dinero? Tsunade se encarga de la mayoría de tus gastos dentro del hospital y te presta sus libros.

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron al tomar el dinero, volviendo a imitar el tono de voz de la señora continuo.

—Lo que pasa en el clan, se queda en el clan.

Termino dejando en claro sus motivaciones, cosa que la mayor comprendido por completo y con una suave reverencia se despidió.

Y entonces Shizune por fin comprendido a la mocosa que hacía un año había enfrentado a una de las sannin de Konoha pidiendo ser aprendiz, Sakura, la cría sin clan, que podía aparentar ser un conejo en medio de un campo lleno de monstros que amenazaban con comerla, pero realmente era un lobo solitario con colmillos afilados desgrasado con las pieles de un conejo, una sinvergüenza, entrometida, cínica; pero al menos NO era una niña que mirara al horizonte esperando aventuras, diversión y un príncipe; era un poco, solo un poco más madura de lo que debería a su corta edad, claro aún era una mocosa que le faltaba mucho por vivir y comprender, pero tenía bien en claro sus verdaderos intereses, su familia.

Shizune arrugo la nariz, la gente como esa niña podía llegar a ser muy peligrosa, no dijo nada y solo pudo verla irse para poder continuar su trabajo.

Sakura más sin en cambio rápidamente fue con su maestra disculpándose por no haber llegado a tiempo para retirar las botellas de la mujer adicta y con eso su jornada termino.

Apenas comenzaban a salir los primeros rayos del sol de la tarde, por lo que a paso lento recorrió la aldea hasta su casa, los últimos días en la aldea habían sido muy agitados tanto que hasta ella lo notaba.

Irónicamente hasta la policía militar de Konoha a cada rato iba y venía de un lugar a otro, el hokage parecía estar demasiado tiempo fuera de su oficina merodeando en cada lugar, algunos miembros del clan Uchiha deambulaban sin razón aparente, no es que ella fuera una chismosa, pero en el hospital era normal que ciertas noticias volaran, había cosas que no podían escapar de sus oídos y más si estas noticias provocaban furor en los aldeanos.

Seria falso de su parte negar, pero hacia unas semanas, quizás unos meses, no estaba segura, había escuchado a varios adultos y compañeros de clase, que cierto compañero de sui clase, Uchiha Charasuke, parecía ser un niño demasiado amistoso para su apellido.

Sakura ladeo la cabeza, recordando el par de flores, las camelias de dos colores: blanca y azul y su rápida visita y sin darse cuenta sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver su par de grandes hoyuelos, ella no era fanática de las flores ni de saberse los significados ocultos de estas, pero podía recordar hasta cierto punto la camada voz de Yamanaka, explicándole un poco de estas…

Las camelias eran ¿amistad?, ¿respeto?, ¿incondicional?,¿amor?, ¿un recupérate pronto?; rápidamente su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de confusión al no recordar bien las palabras de su compañera de ojos azules cuando le explico eso. Sakura gruño molesta.

Bueno no es como si a los niños les interesaran las cosas banales, concluyo, recordando a sus compañeros de clase y su gusto repentino por la destrucción de las flores silvestres, simplemente fue amable al recordar que a los enfermos les gusta recibir flores o algo, al menos el chico no le deseaba la muerte.

Continuo su andar hasta que pudo divisar a algunas de sus compañeras de clase, habían terminado las clases de ese día, de entre la multitud, pudo observar el largo y brillante cabello rubio de Ino Yamanaka, la cual caminaba aferrada a la mano de su padre, al notarla solo corrió hacia ella.

—Sakura. —La chica grito con euforia, lanzándose a sus brazos, torpemente los músculos de la chica de cabellos rosados se crisparon ante lo extraño de la situación.

—Buen día Yamanaka. —Replico alejando un poco a la rubia de ojos azules.

Sakura al tener tan cerca a la chica suavemente arqueo sus cejas al notar que sus mejillas estaban más rojas que nunca.

—¿Estas bien Yamanaka?

La chica eufóricamente asintió.

—Si, solo que, desde que no has venido a la academia… ¡han pasado tantas cosas! —Apenas logro decir la chica entre torpes tartamudeos. —Te extraño mucho Sakura.

La chica de ojos jade incomoda y con un completo desinterés a los chismes de la academia, se separó e intento irse, pero la tímida chica se aferró a su brazo, forzándola a caminar a la par y continúo hablando.

—Desde la última vez que pudiste venir a la academia, los compañeros de clase junto a la princesa Hinata, se la pasan hablando a tus espaldas. —La chica replico aguatando las ganas de llorar. —Dicen que eres una cobarde y débil por no venir más a la academia, pareciera que olvidaron todas las ocasiones en las que tu ganaste todas las peleas en las que participaste, son unos tontos, no por ser una Haruno tus logros son menos, mi padre siempre lo comenta, eres muy fuerte, todos deberían entrenar como tú, en vez de hablar de lo que no saben.

Sakura atino a rodar los ojos por la desmesurada preocupación de la chica, a veces exageraba con sus actos, restándole importancia a los comentarios de sus compañeros de clase.

—Tranquila Yamanaka, mañana iré a la academia a callar muchas bocas, por ende, no dejes que te afecte.

Ino dejo escapar un suspiro ruidosamente y Sakura rápidamente miro a la chica molesta por su exagerada reacción.

—¿Qué más paso? —Pregunto, esperando que dejara de llorar.

La niña limpio sus mejillas y continuo.

—Es que. —La chica apenas pudo continuar. —Es que, después de que no vinieras, él tampoco volvió a venir todos los días, bueno, el suele venir más veces que tú, pero desde ese día desde hace unos días nuestros compañeros comenzaron a burlarse de mi forma de ser. —Susurro con cierta melancolía. —La había estado pasando muy mal, hasta hoy, no vas a creérmelo Saku, hoy el chico de mis sueños me defendió.

Las mejillas de la rubia se habían puesto incluso más rojas de lo que estaban, llamando por completo la atención de todo el mundo.

—Simplemente no puedo creerlo, jamás lo había visto tan abierto y expresivo. —Ino repitió embelesada por el recuerdo. —Parecía el príncipe de Blancanieves, incluso me dio una rosa. —Replico sacando la flor de su mochila para mostrarla a su amiga.

Sakura preocupada, de que alguien tratara de jugarle una broma a la inocente niña, la encaro y pregunto.

—¿Qué niño? Refréscame la mente, el hospital, mis padres, el estudio, me dejan un poco atrofiada la mente.

Ino comprensiva asintió y respondió.

—Hablo de Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, o quizás lo conozcas más como Charasuke.

Sakura repentinamente se detuvo, provocando que la chica de ojos color azul también lo hiciera, que ironía, escuchar ese nombre de los labios de Ino, ¿o quizás era el descubrimiento?, le había provocado una sensación muy extraña, su garganta le incomodaba tal como si tuviera gripa con flemas, e incluso sus ojos le irritaban y su piel se había erizado.

"—¿Qué era ese sentimiento?" Se pregunto a sí misma en sus pensamientos, obteniendo como respuesta solo una carcajada de su yo interno.

—Oh…

Ino miro a su amiga con repentina preocupación.

—¿Pasa algo?

La chica de cabellos rosados negó y continuo.

—Con él nada, es… ¿amable?, pero tengo entendido que los Uchiha solo se casan con Uchihas, al igual que los Hyuga, ten cuidado Ino.

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron al escuchar a su amiga por fin escuchar su nombre en los labios de su amiga, ella asintió y concluyo.

—Estas en lo correcto Saku, pero no te preocupes, tanto los Uchiha y Hyuga en exclusivos casos pueden aceptar en sus familias miembros de otros clanes de renombre.

—Valla, jamás imagine que los Uchiha y los Hyuga pudieran llegar a ser considerados con temas tan banales como el amor.

Sakura retomo el camino acompañada de Ino, era claro que esta no la dejaría sola, no al menos hasta que se saciara de contarle más cosas, cosa que para mala suerte de la niña de ojos azules no duro mucho, uno de los subordinados del padre de ella, había interrumpido a su padre, provocando que ambos corrieran de regreso al complejo Yamanaka.

Sin perder mas su tiempo y anhelando su hogar, apresuro su paso a casa por los solitarios techos.

No tardo en llegar, saltar era más rápido que andar o correr, en cuanto vio su casa bajo y saco sus llaves, anticipando sus repetitivas entradas, en cuanto estuvo dentro, silenciosa busco con la mirada a sus padres, algo estaba mal, ellos no deberían estar en casa, no a esas horas.

Sakura solo pudo esconderse debajo de la mesa, mientras guardaba silencio.

—No es posible que la situación en el marcado continúe igual. —Su madre replico con un tono de molestia y preocupación.

—Ni yo lo creo, mujer, pero desde que el hokage les abrió la puerta a los clanes a poder participar en los mercados, la gente a decidido que es mejor comprar a los expertos.

Mebuki suavemente masajeo sus cines pensativa y de repente parecido recordar algo.

—La aldea de la lluvia…

Su esposo la miro con una expresión llena de confusión, ella continuo.

—La aldea de la lluvia cuenta con mejores condiciones para siembra y cosecha, además de que, al ser ajenos a su cultura, podríamos iniciar un negocio basado en la venta de alimentos, manualidades, lo que sea, tradicional de Konoha.

El hombre le dio la razón, pero replico.

—Pero ¿Y Sakura?

La mujer lo miro confundida.

—Ella estará bien en la Lluvia, no es como si Sakura fuera aferrada o tuviera amistades aquí, ella no notara la diferencia, si a eso te refieres.

El hombre negó.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Sakura al igual que tú, tiene convicciones muy fuertes, ella anhela ser un ninja prestigioso de Konoha.

Mebuki enojada golpeo una de las encimeras de su cocina.

—De nuevo con eso, ¿acaso quieres que tu hija muera tan pronto?, Sakura es solo una niña, las niñas no están hechas para la guerra, ni para ser golpeadas por intereses políticos, Sakura solo busca aprobación y ahora considera que seguir tus sueños truncados es la solución.

Kizashi negó.

—Pareciera que no conoces a tu propia hija, si ella entro a la academia, fue por su deseo.

La mujer lo miro molesta y refuto.

—Mírame a los ojos y niégame que tus historias trágicas, de cuando tus padres no pudieron pagar la academia, o las historias que solías contarle de ninjas, no influyeron en su decisión.

—No lo niego, pero no es el punto.

—Claro que no es el punto, la idea es que tu vivas a través de tu hija, logrando todo lo que te habías propuesto, ¿que sigue?, la convencerás de que se case con un Hyuuga o quizás aspires a un yerno Uchiha.

—Estas tergiversando todo, lo que nuestra linda bebe haga, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, ella es una niña lista y si es gennin, chunnin o jounin por el reto de su vida, será por ella, por otro lado, si como tu acabas de decir, llegara a casarse con un tipo tan poderoso, ¿Quiénes somos para negarnos?

—La vida no es color de rosa Kizashi, tenemos que hacer algo con esa niña, antes de que la maten, o peor, que su corazón se fije en alguien que no deba, porque tú, al igual que yo, sabemos perfectamente que pasa con las muchachas y muchachos que cruzan ese límite.

Su padre repentinamente se quedo en silencio, pero la discusión no tardo en continuar.

Sakura suspiro cansada y con cuidado saco el dinero que había conseguido y lo miro con desprecio.

Era muy poco…

Tenía que pensar rápido en una solución.

Sin otra opción, salió de casa en completo silencio y deambulo por las calles de Konoha pensativa, aun no le daban el título de gennin, por ende, si su madre quería ella podría salir de la lista de ninjas en un cualquier segundo.

Los exámenes para gennin eran su solución más rápida y lógica, los gennin eran considerados adultos y capaces de tomar decisiones por si mismos, al contrario de los civiles, que hasta los diecinueve años o cuando sus vidas fueran unidas a la de otro, eran considerados adultos.

Lentamente camino por las solitarias calles de la aldea, específicamente la zona de restaurantes.

"—¿Cuánto dinero realmente se requiere para ser feliz?" —Se pregunto a si misma y la peculiar risa de su yo interno resonó.

Ignorando la falta de respuesta de su inter, atino a entrar a un negocio de barbacoa, lo encontró relativamente lleno, sentándose en la barra principal, ordeno unas piezas de carne y atino a comer con demasiada lentitud, total, no es como si el coste de una comida la fuera a salvar de las decisiones de su madre.

Sus pensamientos fueron disipados gracias a las cantarinas y molestas risas femeninas, rápidamente agudizo su oído y descubrió el origen de estas, a unas mesas de distancia, Sakura pudo observar a sus compañeras de clase, rodeando a Uchiha Sasuke, la niña de cabellos rosados atino a rodar los ojos y volver su vista a su comida.

—Entonces es verdad. —El hombre a su lado cuchicheo a la mujer que le acompañada.

La mujer negó ofendida.

—Tu mismo lo vez, es el segundo heredero de su clan y ahí lo vez entre mujeres, no tenia ni idea que los niños de ahora fueran tan promiscuos.

Sakura dejo caer su tenedor y miro a los adultos sorprendida y pregunto en voz baja.

—¿A que se refieren con promiscuos?

El par de adultos se miraron sorprendidos, apenas habían notado la presencia de la infanta, avergonzados volvieron su vista a su comida, pero la insistente mirada de la niña convenció al mayo a continuar.

—Bien, te lo diré, solo porque eres una niña sin maldad, pero esto no puede salir de aquí.

Sakura sonrió y asintió dándole la confianza al mayor de continuar, tal como lo hacían las enfermeras cuando tenían un paciente difícil de tratar.

—No es tan difícil de darse cuenta, pero, desde hace un tiempo, se le ve así, coqueteando y adulando niñas.

Sakura volteo disimuladamente a la mesa y se encontró con el joven azabache entregándole una rosa a una de sus tantas acompañantes, esa acción la molesto, pero volvió su vista al hombre que hablaba.

—Los Uchiha no saben amar, ni lo tienen permitido, todo lo relacionado con familia se queda en seguir ordenes, por eso es que resulta tan extraño que ese mocoso este a plena luz del día rompiendo una de las reglas de su clan.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, pero el hombre pareció leer sus dudas en su rostro y continuo.

—NO juzgamos sus decisiones, es solo un mocoso más, pero lo que en verdad criticamos es a su clan, hace unos años atrás, hubo otro chico, su hermano, el también intento ser mas unido a la aldea, pero no termino nada bien, el hermano era bueno, no como él, ayudaba ancianas, a los mercaderes, o al menos se estaba en los límites, a pesar de que los asuntos del clan Uchiha se quedan en la sede, las noticias también llegaron a la aldea, era un niño maduro ya que lamentablemente nació en una época donde todavía había guerra, pero a pesar de todo había algo en él que lo diferenciaba de los líderes, quizás era porque había algo de amor o compasión en su mirada o también por la influencia de su prima, total, era muy normal verlo merodear por la aldea, cargando siempre a su hermano, pero llego la fecha en la que su clan considero que era demasiado, el pobre fue forzado a entrar a AMBU.

La mujer negó enojada.

—Son unos monstros, como enviaron a su hijo de quizás doce años o menos con AMBU.

—Lo se cariño, ahora nadie sabe del paradero del hermano, tal como si a tierra se lo hubiera comido, era claro que el mayor no encajaba en el clan y hasta los padres lo sabían, solo Dios sabrá que le hicieron... —El hombre miro a Sakura y concluyo. —Como sea… ten cuidado niña, el podrá parecer amable y si lo será, pero al final quienes pagaran los platos rotos más caros, serán ellas.

El hombre negó y dio por terminada la plática.

Sakura con aun mas dudas y problemas, se levantó, pago y salió del local.

"—Ino…" —Ese nombre era lo único que golpeaba su mente en esos momentos.

Antes de que pudiera cruzar la calle, un fuerte grito atrajo su atención.

—¡Haruno!

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta encontrándose con el par de ojos color carbón y una amplia sonrisa.

—Uchiha…

Fue interrumpida por el joven que sin permiso la tomo de las manos una enorme y hermosa rosa color carmín.

—Te vas tan rápido Sakura, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?, yo invito. —El chico pregunto mientras sus mejillas lentamente se tornaban rojas y sin siquiera soltar su mano.

Incomoda, Sakura atino a retirar sus manos del suave agarre del chico y replico molesta.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

El chico la miro confundido y trato de tomar su mano de nuevo, ella lo evito.

—Te invito a salir.

Las cejas de la niña se arrugaron con molestia y replico alzando la voz.

—¿Te olvidas de Ino tan fácilmente?

La sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció, convirtiéndose en una mueca de confusión.

—¿Quién es Ino?

Y con esa simple frase el Uchiha había cavado su propia tumba, Sakura furiosa se cruzó de brazos y arrugo su ceño llena de desprecio y se alejó.

—Ni siquiera sabes su nombre… —Replico mientras sentía que algo dentro de ella se derrumbaba, él no era amable, era peor que Hinata o sus demás compañeros de clase. —La gente como tú, me repugna.

El chico azabache solo pudo mirarla irse, sin saber que hacer, poco después de dio cuenta que tenía su sharingan activo.

¿Estaba acaso molesto?, ¿Iracundo? O ¿Triste?

**Nota del autor: De antemano una disculpa y cualquiera que tenga inconvenientes ante los constantes cambios de este capítulo de hoy 18 / Julio / 2019, Mi Internet anda fallando, viene y va y el archivo irónicamente se daña al publicarlo o al menos eso noté desde mi celular al revisar de nuevo lo escrito**.

**Aprovechando, doy las gracias, por sus comentarios, grackas a su apoyo esta historia, que iba a quedar en un capítulo continuó. Mil gracias****.**


	11. Capítulo 10: Del destino no se escapa

Es imposible escapar del destino.

Porque el combate entre ninjas no solo era golpear como simios desesperados por comida, ambas infantas no tardaron en colocarse en sus clásicas posiciones de pelea.

Ambas inclinaron sus cabezas en signo de respeto y en cuestión de segundos activaron su línea de sangre.

Cualquier persona que desconociera de las reglas y técnicas de pelea, verían solo a un par de niñas con sus rostros tensos al igual que sus músculos, pero era todo lo contrario.

Ágilmente se movían en el reducido espacio correspondiente al dojo de pelea, ante los ojos de los espectadores.

No era novedad que tal espectáculo surgiera, cada determinado tiempo, la rutina dentro de su clan se repetía, volviéndose a las antiguas tradiciones aún vigentes.

Pelea.

No era pelear por pelear, amistosamente, por deporte, entrenamiento, distracción, o por cualquier tontería sentimental; dentro de su clan, era pelear por su honor y sus derechos como legitimas hijas del líder.

Su chacra se hallaba concentrado y expuesto gracias a su línea de sangre, sin deja de mostrar una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia y elegancia, Hinata Hyuuga, con un fuerte golpe a conciencia; justamente a las costillas de su hermana, logro volver a derrumbarla.

Hinata atentamente miro a la infanta, mientras intentaba torpemente levantarse del suelo, era obvio que Hanabi estaba muy herida por la enorme dificultad que presentaba para respirar correctamente y los restos de sangre que manchaban su blanco traje de pelea.

La mayor de las dos hermanas, solo pudo tensar la mandíbula ante lo ocurrido, descaradamente miro cada cicatriz y moretón que había provocado llegando a una sola conclusión, su hermana era una tonta.

No podía haber otra respuesta a su insistencia al retarla cada fin de mes.

Hanabi no logro levantarse y rápidamente la docena de aplausos no tardo en resonar, anunciando su victoria.

—Justo como era de esperarse de mi sucesora.

Rápidamente la voz de su padre retumbo con orgullo al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, Fugaku Uchiha, ella no pudo evitar mirarlos y poner atención a las palabras que decían.

El azabache no había tardado en asentir y sin poder evitarlo cruzar su mirada con la de su propio hijo.

Hinata negó lentamente con autosuficiencia al verse a sí misma como una superior a su compañero de clase y casi dejo escapar una risa de burla al recordar cómo se había tropezado este en su última pelea que él había tenido con la Haruno.

Ni siquiera le dedico una mirada a Sasuke, era una vergüenza para la aldea y para cualquier persona con una línea de sangre.

A su padre le encantaba eso de humillar a cualquier persona, al igual que ella, en especial a los Uchiha, no era un secreto que, para su padre los Uchiha eran un estorbo en la aldea; y ciertamente la parte sádica de su padre adoraba molestar a su ex compañero de equipo gennin, Fugaku, era quizás lo más divertido que podía hacer el líder del clan Hyuuga después de haber sufrido la muerte de su amada esposa.

Ella miro a su padre de nuevo y vio el par de ojos aperlados de este, llenos de malicia, mientras que en su rostro lentamente una sonrisa altanera aparecía, él continuo.

—Acaso estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Uchiha.

El hombre de ojos oscuros suavemente levanto sus hombros, restándole importancia a las palabras de Hiashi.

—No lo sé, quizás no estemos pensando lo mismo.

Los altaneros y fríos ojos de la princesa del byakugan lentamente rodaron al mirar lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Mikoto Uchiha, le diera una patada a su esposo por debajo de la mesa en la que se encontraban observando la pelea, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el hombre de ojos perla que con la risa oculta entre sus palabras replico.

—Creo que en el clan Uchiha la ley recae sobre otros hombros, así que, señora Uchiha.

Llamo la atención de la azabache con insistencia.

—Le importaría si su hijo y mi hija pelean. Ya sabe amistosamente…

Vio a Mikoto llevar elegantemente su copa de vino a sus labios y beber de ella, el suficiente tiempo para evadir la pregunta, cosa que no sirvió de mucho, puesto que, las palabras "su hijo", "mi hija" y "pelea" ya habían llamado la atención de todos los presentes.

Los ojos de la madre no tardaron en mirar a su hijo que le sonreía tan amablemente como podía mientras asentía a regañadientes más que por ganas, la mujer aun nerviosa trato de sacar a su hijo de la innecesaria pelea, pero la repentina intervención del tercer hokage resonó.

—Sera una buena práctica, que ayudara mucho a su hijo y a la niña de Hiashi, acepte por favor, Mikoto.

La niña de cabello azulados miro con sorpresa como las expresiones de su padre y los de Sasuke rápidamente cambiaban a unas llenas de molestia y fastidio.

La madre de Charasuke suavemente asintió sin apartar sus ojos de el.

A ella no le importo en lo absoluto y rápidamente volvió a tomar su posición en la plataforma al mismo tiempo que él.

La princesa del clan Hyuuga sonrió sínicamente y no tardo en replicar.

—Yo no soy como los compañeros de clase.

Las mejillas de Sasuke lentamente se levantaron, mostrando sus hoyuelos.

—En eso tienes razón, eres especial. —El replico dando un énfasis malicioso en su última palabra, cosa que enfado a la niña.

—Así que especial. Al menos no retrasado. —Replico activando por fin el byakugan, al mismo tiempo que el azabache sacaba un par de kunais.

El silencio los rodeo, dándoles la señal para iniciar, el niño tomo la iniciativa, lanzando el par de kunais, al como alguna vez su hermano le había enseñado, siendo estos esquivados con gran facilidad por el puño suave de la chica.

—Así que aún no despiertas el sharingan.

Afirmo la chica mirando a su rival mientras comenzaba a realizar un sinfín de sellos.

—No se por que la gente le da tanta importancia a algo tan mundano como despertar o no la línea de sangre.

Hinata sonrió de lado y rápidamente replico.

—Sera por que vivimos en un mundo donde solo importa el placer terrenal, la buena vida, las cosas del corazón no importan.

Él asintió inclinando un poco su cabeza a sus dedos.

—Si tan frívola te consideras, entonces por qué tanta insistencia en perseguir a Menma, tu mejor que nadie conoce las reglas, el ni por ser el hijo del cuarto podrá ser aceptado como tu pareja.

La colera de la chica no tardo en invadirla, provocando que esta atacara con mayor velocidad y fuerza.

—Las personas no son buenas o malas, no todo es negro o blanco.

Sasuke rodo los ojos replico sin ganas.

—Si tú lo dices.

La chica molesta replico.

—Hoy, cuando las leyes del clan están en manos de mi padre no lo aceptaran, pero cuando el peso del clan caiga en mis hombros, todo será distinto.

Respondo esquivando cada intento de ataque de su oponente.

—Es absurdo Hinata, eres muy ingenua.

—No es absurdo, la diferencia entre tu y yo es que yo acepto todos los retos y obstáculos que mi padre y el consejo del clan me pongan, yo peleare por él, con honor, no le temo a mi clan, por que yo seré el clan Hyuuga, mientras que tú. —Ella ahogo una risa. —Ni siquiera sabes que es el amor.

Las cejas del menor se arquearon con fastidio, ella continuo.

—Claro, lo olvidaba, en el clan Uchiha no existe ningún matrimonio que siquiera se aprecie, ustedes solo viven del odio y el rencor, es normal que no comprendas mi lucha.

La voz de Sasuke perdió el tono divertido y amable, para volverse en una seria y amarga.

—Tú no sabes nada.

—Mas que tú, sí.

—En todo este tiempo solo te he escuchado contradecirte. —Replico él.

La chica rio con ganas y concluyo.

—Por mi amor, soy y seré lo que sea necesario.

Finalizo, siendo recibida por el jutsu bola de fuego.

La pelea concluyo, pero el menor de los Uchiha no logro prestar atención más allá de sus pensamientos.

Simplemente no comprendía a Hinata, ¿Por qué intentaba pelear tanto por Menma? Es acaso que no notaba el odio de los miembros de su clan cada vez que ella lo mencionaba, era una pérdida de tiempo, le era claro que era una tonta, ya había revelado su mayor debilidad, seria cuestión de tiempo para que alguien dentro de su clan la atacara.

Las fuertes palabras de Edge, el anciano mayor del clan resonó en su mente.

"—Clan antes que sangre."

Sasuke sin esperar indicaciones, sin más salió de la cede del clan Hyuuga, en su rostro lentamente aquella mueca pensativa y molesta lentamente desapareció, solo dejando una sonrisa brillante y llena de aquel brillo coqueto que a lo largo del año había logrado imitar y mejorar.

Suspiro mirando al cielo azul y de su porta shurikens saco una rosa blanca, lentamente la acerco a su nariz y aspiro el aroma de esta.

Quizás el amar no estuviera en su sangre, probablemente jamás lo entendería, siendo el heredero legitimo del clan del odio, pero lo que él sí comprendía es que, Sakura era más que importante para él, por lo que antes de pensar en ponerla en medio de un grupo de miembros de su clan para que la juzgaran o peor ella desapareciera, él haría todo por mantenerla a salvo y lejos del caos.

—Pronto todo terminara.

Murmuro dándose ánimos a sí mismo.

No perdería su tiempo pensando en el significado de las palabras de Hinata o las de Edge, tenía que continuar con su labor diario, obtener información, solo así sería libre.

…

Sakura continuo con su rutina autoimpuesta de evadir e ignorar a sus padres, comprendía que se estaba comportando como una niña mal educada, pero conocía a sus padres y sabia que dar inicio a "esa" platica seria… problemático, mas aun con su madre, Mebuki Haruno, la mujer que prefería hacer todo hoy y evitar que l mañana tuviera pendientes, sería adecuado y perfecto para sus planes de ir a la aldea de la Lluvia

La chica de ojos color jade, con molestia lanzo los historiales médicos a la mesa, tenia mucho que hacer y poco tiempo, simplemente no entendía como se había metido en tantos problemas.

Ella no era una niña entrometida en las vidas ajenas, más sin en cambio ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, ¿debía decirle a Ino sobre las intenciones de Uchiha?, chasqueo la lengua ante el dolor de cabeza que tenía, la decisión no era fácil, ella no estaba segura de cuáles eran las prioridades de Yamanaka, por ende, la pregunta rondaba en su cabeza, ¿Ino creería en sus palabras?

Tomo otro expediente y rápidamente lo leyó tratando de corregir los errores de este, pero no estaba concentrada en lo absoluto y como estarlo.

En casa la situación empeoraba a cada segundo, su madre estaba furiosa con ella, las discusiones por el dinero, el asqueroso dinero, cada vez era más continuas; los exámenes para gennin estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, justamente a dos días… tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos, aquello aumentaba su desilusión, Tsunade comenzaba a explicarle los principales ninjutsus médicos y sacarla por fin del polvoriento archivero, ¿todo para qué?

Para seguir el desino que desde su nacimiento colgaba en su espalda.

Nacer, crecer, olvidar tus sueños, seguir las reglas, casarse, tener hijos por montón, trabajar en lo que no te gusta, envejecer, ser olvidado y morir.

La idea era aterradora para ella, pero no era lejana a su destino.

El dia sin mas paso y volvió a casa, lentamente giro la llave con el único fin de pasar desapercibida, con cuidado se quito las sandalias y con extremo cuidado cruzo la sala, iría a su habitación antes de que alguien la notara; pero la luz de la sala se encendio.

—Sakura, tenemos que hablar.

Su madre, ella lentamente negó.

—La escuela me tiene agotada, después.

Su madre sin mas la tomo del brazo, llamando la atención de esta y sin más replico.

—No, Sakura, ya es tiempo de que hablemos y pongamos todas las cartas en la mesa.

Sin remedio la infanta miro a su madre.

—¿Hablar? De que hablas madre, tanto papá y todo el mundo sabe que la única opinión que importa en esta casa es la tuya, por lo que no hay nada que hablar.

La mujer no tardo en cruzarse de brazos y arrugar el ceño.

—Sakura, sabes perfectamente que no es verdad, pero si eso quieres creer, mejor, eso facilitara todo.

La niña de cabello color rosa arqueo las cejas al notar a su otra yo detrás de su madre, ella estaba sentada en el sillón individual de la sala, con sus piernas cruzadas y con una mueca repugnantemente llena de burla y fascinación enferma, Sakura rodo los ojos, pero Mebuki lo tomo como ofensa y alzo la voz.

—Mira Sakura, no se que te has creído como para comportarte así de insolente, pero debes entender que, aunque seas más inteligente, más fuerte o que asistas a la academia ninja, nada hará que tu seas superior a mí, soy tu madre y merezco respeto.

Refuto la mujer, pero Sakura no había escuchado nada, estaba atenta a la otra niña de cabellos rosados que ni su madre parecía notar.

La infanta de cabellos rosados y ojos fríos, se levanto del sillón con elegancia impropia de los Haruno y se acercó a la mesa señalando el jarrón central.

"—Hazlo." Murmuro la chica de ojos fríos.

Sakura rápidamente se cruzo de brazos, aferrándose a sí misma, no quería hacerlo.

"—No te engañes, quieres hacerlo." Replico su otro yo burlándose.

La niña trago la saliva que mantenía en su boca y cerro los ojos, alejando su vista y mente de lo que ocurría.

¿Acaso estaba perdiendo la razón? Solo un loco podría ver a su otro yo… si es que esa cosa era ella.

El suave grito de su madre la altero aún más, abrió los ojos y no le sorprendió ver el jarrón roto contra el suelo.

Retrocedió aterrada de sus actos y entre balbuceos atino a disculparse.

—Reitero, hija, tenemos que hablar.

Sakura asintió dejándose caer al suelo, la suave risa de la otra Sakura resonó con malicia, pero no se detuvo.

—Lo siento, ha sido difícil para mí, han pasado tantas cosas que siento que voy a explotar de estrés. —Replico sinceramente y continuo. —Se que quieres que nos vallamos de Konoha, pero simplemente no puedo dejar todo, amo a Konoha, amo el hospital y ciertamente no quiero que todo lo que ha conocido de repente cambie.

—¿El hospital? —Su madre pregunto confundida.

—Desde hace un tiempo empecé a hacer trabajo comunitario en el hospital, Tsunade, la jefa actual me tomo como aprendiz.

Mebuki se cruzó de brazos, parecía decepcionada, pero se quedó callada.

—Lo siento, se que no es lo que quieres para mí, pero no puedo evitar…

La infanta no pudo terminar de hablar gracias a su madre.

—Sakura, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?, ninja medico… eso cambia las cosas.

Dijo decepcionada, Mebuki no entendía por que su hija jamás le conto nada, la mujer suspiro y concluyo.

—Aun así, quiero hablar contigo y la señorita Tsunade.

La infanta asintió y son más salió de su casa detrás de su maestra.

No fue difícil lograr que la doctora la acompañara.

Tsunade, mantenía su ceño fruncido, molesta con Sakura, hoy era el día de molestarse con ella, tal parecía; ciertamente le era aún más extraño ver a la imperturbable mujer así.

Ella no entendía la molestia de la mujer, no era nada de la rubia, ni tenía nada que le diera valor, más que su impertinencia, no era nadie para que a esa mujer tuviera un interés en lo que pasara en su vida, la niña era consciente de su nivel bajo, comparado con el de la borracha de Shizune.

—Voy a hablar con tu madre severamente, como es posible que la idea de alejarte del mundo ninja cruce su cabeza.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, comprendía que su soberbia no sería bien recibida ahora mismo.

—Tu madre es una tonta, es acaso que no comprende lo difícil que es saber manejar el chacra, como para que deje que todo mi trabajo contigo se valla por el caño, no sabe lo afortunada que es al tener una hija con capacidades en las artes ninja, es que no le gusta la idea de tener una hija exitosa, que no solo tendrá la oportunidad de tener un salario alto como todos los ninjas, sino que también podrá decidir y hasta imponer su puesto, no todos los ninjas pueden decidir qué hacer o cómo actuar, pero ese es el beneficio de los ninjas médico, hay pocos, por no decir que casi nos convertimos en mito...

La mayor no logro terminar su discurso, entre las sombras los cuerpos sin vida de los ancianos del consejo cayeron con un sonoro golpe, la menor palideció ante la terrible imagen de los cadáveres e intuitivamente llevo su par de ojos a la montaña donde las cabezas de los anteriores hokeges reposaba, el inicio del alba ilumino lentamente a las dos figuras encapuchadas que permanecían, ella contrajo sus músculos esperando que restos se movieran o atacaran, pero no se movieron, la briza de la mañana lentamente los empapo, resaltando las peculiares capas con nubes, que portaban, junto a mascaras parecidas a las que el equipo táctico de AMBU usaba dentro y fuera de la mayoría de sus misiones.

La quijada de Tsunade suavemente callo ante lo ocurrido.

—¿Akatsuki?, creí que eran un mito…

El más alto de los dos al darse cuenta que tenían la atención de todos, llevo sus manos a su mochila de viaje y de este saco una pila enorme de papeles, sin pensarlo, los lanzo a la aldea.

Sakura rápidamente tomo un de estos y leyó el contenido de uno de estos, era un sinfín de fotocopias de algunos archivos reales de AMBU, tenían los sellos correctos.

Sakura aun sin creer lo que veía, sin más leyó el archivo:

Danzo Shimura:

Líder del Escuadrón Especial de Asesinato y Tácticas.

El presente se extiende como agradecimiento por parte del todos los miembros del respetado Consejo de Konoha, ante la amenaza en potencia.

En los futuros días se le otorgara el debido crédito ante el continuo apoyo a la aldea en estos tiempos de crisis, méritos que se enlistaran a continuación:

1.- Eliminación del ninja del clan Uchiha: Shisui Uchiha.

2.- Obtención de los documentos pertinentes a la futura traición del clan Uchiha a la aldea.

3.- Obtención de una muestra del sharingan.

4.- Eliminación del primero en la línea del clan Uchiha: Itachi Uchiha.

5.- Eliminación de la matriarca del clan Hyuuga.

6.- Obtención de una muestra del byakugan.

7.- Eliminación de los civiles, ninjas; involucrados en los puntos anteriores.

Como agradecimiento a sus servicios a la aldea, dentro de un periodo no mayor a 24 horas, se añadirá a su pago la humilde cantidad de 500,000 de yens.

Atentamente: El Consejo de Konoha.

En cuanto Sakura termino de leer el archivo, todos los jounins presentes en la aldea, habían llegado y comenzaban a rodear al par, dispuestos a atacar junto con Tsunade, pero lo que un pestañeo ocurre, los dos hombres desaparecieron dejando solo una pluma negra de un ave, un cuervo, quizás.

Sakura cerro sus ojos intentando opacar el sinfín de gritos que comenzaban a resonar.

El pueblo caía en pánico.

Los volvió a abrir, encontrándose a su otro yo frente de ella.

Los ojos fríos y sin brillo de su otro yo parecieron brillar por un segundo ante la emoción y felicidad que el caos le provocaba, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrió ante esa mueca de satisfacción de la otra Sakura.

La niña que solo ella veía, sin más comenzó a avanzar directo al bosque, se giró una vez y levanto su mano derecha, incitándola a seguirla, ella lo hizo.

Los gritos poco a poco desaparecían al estar cada vez más lejos de Konoha, los rayos del amanecer ayudaron mucho en su andar en ese territorio desconocido, cosa que de cierta forma la tranquilizo.

La Sakura frente de ella tarareaba una canción mientras avanzaba donde pequeños saltitos, disfrutando a su manera, al igual que ella.

Su inter se detuvo frente a un matorral enorme y con la más burlona sonrisa susurro de la manera más dulce y empalagosa.

"—Hazlo."

Sakura negó y cerro los ojos intentando que esa cosa con su apariencia desapareciera, ya no le gustaba la presencia de esa niña.

Con el sonoro ruido de las ramas del matorral rompiéndose y rasguñándola, ella por fin abrió los ojos, de nuevo había hecho lo que su Inter había dicho, atravesó el matorral encontrando con tres personas.

Sus labios rosados suavemente se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona, estaba asustada, pero eso no evito que atrajera aún más la atención de los tres.

—Dos miembros de Akatsuki y Menma Uzumaki… curiosa combinación.

El rubio la miro con desprecio y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —Pregunto el rubio.

Sakura solo levanto sus hombros, restándole importancia a la pregunta de él, pero su pequeña platica fue interrumpida por uno de los dos hombres.

—Parece que alguien ya no volverá a casa, al menos que seas de utilidad para nuestros intereses.

El de mayor estatura replico con frialdad, mientras lentamente se su rostro arrancaba la máscara que ocultaba su rostro.

Sakura inconscientemente giro su cabeza buscando a su inter, no estaba con ella, estaba sola.

La máscara cayó al suelo, atrayendo su atención al hombre, ella lo miro y con torpeza retrocedió al reconocer esos ojos.

Esos ojos de color carmín.


	12. Capitulo 11: El inicio de una leyenda

El inicio de una leyenda

Sakura lentamente camino entre la sombra de los arboles del bosque, pensativa por lo ocurrido hace tan solo unas horas atrás.

Confundida, pateo con frustración una roca del camino, lamentablemente, no había descubierto nada con respecto a ese par de ojos carmín, comenzaba a entender que no sería nada fácil encontrar a su atacante, no solo había un hombre con esas características, había más de ellos.

Un clan, eso era lo más lógico o quizás... rápidamente ignoro esa idea, nadie podía ser tan sádico.

Los ojos del enmascarado a pesar de ser del mismo color, a ella le resultaba fácil decir que la complexión física de ambos era diferente.

Mientras que su atacante era de una estatura promedio y sus movimientos eran un tanto rudos y sin un gramo de elegancia, el Akatsuki era considerablemente alto, y sus cabellos eran tan largos, del tamaño conveniente para tener que atarlo en una coleta baja y que, aun así, algunos mechones de cabello cayeran con sutileza y cierta elegancia a los costados de su rostro y sus movimientos eran tan sutiles y elegantes como los de un gato.

Quizás eso fue lo que la convenció aun más de que no eran la misma persona, el hombre que la perseguía en aquella ocasión, tenía corto su cabello, casi siendo una sombra sobre su cráneo, el cabello no puede crecer así de fácil.

Por otro lado, el otro hombre enmascarado que acompañaba al joven mercenario, también mantenía una estatura por encima de la media y su cabello era lo suficientemente largo para que los risos, que nacían de su cuero cabelludo, cayeran con delicadeza y no colgaran por su cuello por exceso de peso, de igual manera su forma de andar era elegante y silenciosa.

A pesar de su decepción, sí que había descubierto muchas cosas con respecto a ese par de hombres, los que se hacían nombrar Akatsuki y su compañero de clase Menma Uzumaki.

Era una combinación un tanto curiosa y hasta cierto modo forzada, por no decir otra palabra, los tres tenían ideas muy rebuscadas, ideales diferentes y métodos poco ortodoxos, pero un mismo fin, por ello, a pesar de la obvia oposición a los objetivos que cada uno tenía, parecían tan unidos, buscaban a como diera lugar a la justicia, su justicia.

¿Qué era esto? Acaso una interpretación más de la frase dicha por un antiguo monje, Maquiavelo: "El fin justifica los medios."

Claro que ella comprendía el origen o al menos parte del origen de esa frase, ese hombre había escrito un libro donde se hacía referencia al poder en la época de crisis, donde el aclaraba su postura: A favor de mantener el poder en un solo hombre, un príncipe, palabra con la que el nombraba a la máxima autoridad; pero no hablaba de cualquier hijo consentido de los señores feudales, ni de cualquier heredero de un clan o cualquier hombre levantado de la nada; al contrario, hablaba de un hombre determinado, nacido con la bondad pura y convertido en uno cruel, despiadado, traicionero y con oídos sordos a los hombres aduladores.

Sakura suspiro sin poder dejar de recordar las palabras exactas, que había leído en un libro, si esa era realmente la mentalidad de los Akatsuki y Menma, la gente como ella, de orígenes sin honor ni gloria estarían en grandes problemas.

De ser así; la muerte de los ancianos del consejo era la crisis, para que dentro de poco el príncipe se alzara al poder, pero en ese caso ¿Quién era el príncipe?, ¿Quién había nacido con la pureza de corazón a pesar de tenerlo todo o al contrario no tener nada?, ¿Quién podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte y autoritario para controlar la aldea?

Ningún nombre vino a su mente, razón suficiente por la que no pudo evitar sonreír de soslayo ante el creciente dolor de cabeza que tenía, por mas que analizaba las palabras de los tres, no encontraba fallas a sus respectivas lógicas, de hecho se sintió tentada a aceptar la propuesta que le habían hecho, pero su instinto le gritaba que dudara, era claro para ella, por sus palabras, sus formas de actuar tan sutiles y su exigencia de no matar civiles, que no dudarían en usar el miedo como su principal arma.

Quizás lo más correcto era ir con el hokage ahora mismo y revelar toda la información, eso sería lo más cuerdo, considerando que ella vivía en una comunidad, pero estaba fuertemente tentada a ser parte de aquella telaraña de mentiras.

Pero… ¿Qué ganaría ella revelando toda la información como un perico?, Nada.

Iruka, su profesor, en alguna ocasión en la que ella presto atención a la clase, lo había mencionado y había hecho de todo para que nadie en su clase lo olvidara: La información robada a otras aldeas u organizaciones criminales, tiene un alto precio, tanto dentro como fuera de la aldea.

Revelar esa información salvaria y de igual forma iniciaria una guerra, aunque con la mas reciente revelación ocurrida en la aldea, probablemente una guerra interna este por iniciar, estaba dando muchas vueltas a lo ocurrido.

Sakura lentamente se acercó a las puertas de la aldea, continuaban solitarias gracias al caos y con extrema precaución las cruzo de nuevo, sabia que la paranoia de un pueblo en caos era algo que querría evitar.

En cuanto estuvo dentro, lentamente se abrazó a sí misma, buscando demostrar miedo o inseguridad y sin dudarlo corrió a la torre del hokage.

—Por ahora todos pueden retirarse, la investigación está en proceso.

El tercero replico, fue cuestión de segundos para que la sala poco a poco se vaciara, ella estuvo a punto de salir cuando un suave carraspeo llamo su atención.

—Sakura, sé que debes estar agotada, pero tenemos que hablar

Sakura se estremeció ante la profunda y seria voz del hokage.

¿La habían descubierto?, ¿Tan rápido?, ¿Qué había hecho mal? Si había sido extremadamente cuidadosa al salir y volver a entrar a la aldea.

Sin opción, lentamente se giró encarando al anciano.

—Usted dirá, lord hokage. —Replico la niña haciendo una ligera reverencia al hombre.

El anciano con su mano derecha le hizo señas para que tomara asiento, al mismo tiempo que le decía algo a su consejero, en cuanto ambos quedaron solos el mayor continuo.

—Eres una niña lista, por lo que asumo que no tendré que explicarte la situación.

Sakura asintió, sintiendo como la sangre que recorría su cuerpo lentamente se helaba por el miedo.

—La aldea esta pasando por una de las mas grandes crisis internas, no es fácil ser hokage, no es fácil lograr que todos dentro de la aldea estén felices, el clan Uchiha, Hyuuga, entre otros, son familias que están aferradas a sus leyes, por más que se hable con ellos no hay más soluciones que sus leyes y lo ocurrido hoy solo es la gota que intenta colmar el vaso, si te estoy robando parte de tu tiempo, es porque de cierto modo estas involucrada en este caos.

De la ventana dos hombres aparecieron, provocando que la infanta se tensase aún más; Iruka, su maestro en la academia y otro hombre de cabello grisáceo, con el rostro cubierto con una máscara que cubría su nariz y boca.

—Sakura. —El hokage continuo. — La siguiente información se considera clasificada, pero por todo lo que eh escuchado de ti por Tsunade y tu prometedor futuro, hare una excepción hoy.

Ella aun con miedo asistió esperando que el hombre continuara.

—Hace casi un año seis meses, tú y cuarenta y seis niños de esta aldea, fueron atacados, quince de los cuarenta fueron encontrados muertos, los veinticinco testantes, incluyéndote, resultaron heridos de gravedad, tres de ellos murieron antes de que Tsunade llegara y pudiera hacer algo, los veintidós fueron salvados. Al realizarse las autopsias correspondientes y las investigaciones pertinentes a los sobrevivientes, observamos un patrón.

Replico sacando de su escritorio un paquete de folders, la niña tomo un par de ellos con recelo y lo abrió.

—Todos niños sin clan ninja, todos considerados prodigios, todos con capacidades superiores a la media.

Los ojos de Sakura se hendieron cada vez más a cada expediente que leía.

—Gracias a las habilidades y la cooperación del clan Yamanaka sabemos quiénes son los responsables.

La niña de ojos jade rápidamente aparto la vista de la pila de expedientes, con los labios temblorosos atino a preguntar.

—¿Quién?

El mayor miro a ambos hombres, que permanecían en la espera y dejo escapar un suspiro.

—El hombre estaba enmascarado, fue muy sutil al no dejar que su rostro apareciera en ningún recuerdo, pero sus ojos y habilidades, solo un miembro del clan Uchiha pudo hacerlo, la línea de sangre de los Uchiha ha sido meticulosamente cuidada desde hace siglos atrás, para que nadie ajeno, a excepción de un solo hombre, tenga exceso a sus técnicas.

Sakura suspiro y asintió mordiéndose la lengua e inmediatamente el recuerdo de su compañero de clase Sasuke, su hermano, sus padres y demás rostros que solían pasear por el hospital orgullosamente con ese estúpido abanico en su espalda, vino a ella al solo escuchar ese apellido.

Ella cerro los ojos intentando controlarse, los presentes al notarlo lentamente se acercaron con cautela.

—Pero lo que un grupo de hombres hagan, no implicara que sus hijos y compañeros sean iguales.

Ella sintió como su boca suavemente adquiría el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, iracunda lentamente vio como la imagen de su Inter lentamente aparecía a espalda de su profesor de clase, con su característica mirada fría y sonrisa llena de burla.

"—Si es un Uchiha, el hokage no hará nada nada al respecto, no creas en sus palabras, ellos no harán nada por ti, solo les interesas por la reputación de su dichosa aldea." —Replico su otro yo, mirando las estanterías de la oficina.

—La situación de cada uno de los sobrevivientes es difícil, siete de ellos perdieron la cordura y están en un hospital psiquiátrico, siendo cuidados por un grupo AMBU; tres de ellos se suicidaron gracias a las secuelas del genjutsu en su cerebro; seis de ellos solicitaron su baja en el programa de adiestramiento ninja, ya estaremos viendo que haremos con ellos, para ayudarlos y los restantes, estamos esperando sus decisiones, ya hemos hablado con ellos, pero ciertamente han logrado su cometido, los han ahuyentado.

"—¡Anda! El libro Bingo, me pregunto ¿quiénes estarán dentro de sus páginas?, verdaderos delincuentes o aquellos que eran solo estorbos para sus aldeas." —Replico Inter.

El mayor sin ser consiente de lo que pasaba en la mente de la infanta lentamente saco una solicitud de entre las enormes pilas de papeles.

—Esta tarde, antes de que la aldea fuera atacada, tu madre llego con esta solicitud. —El hombre lentamente alzo la hoja. Mostrando una petición de baja en el programa ninja.

Inter no tardo en reír y mofarse de Sakura, la niña no tardo en sentir como sus ojos se inundaban con las saladas lágrimas.

—Aun no hemos podido saber que hacer con ella, las reglas son claras, solo los ninjas o prospectos, pueden solicitar su propia baja, solo en situaciones extremas donde el ninja pierda la razón o este en coma, solo en esas situaciones un familiar o tutor puede pedir la baja, por lo que el momento crucial de esta platica es ahora. Sakura hija de la familia de comerciantes Haruno, alumna del profesor Iruka, alumna de Tsunade y nacida en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, ¿Es tu voluntad dejar el programa ninja?

Sakura lentamente tallo sus ojos, intentando alejar las lágrimas y lentamente negó.

—No, no lo es.

El anciano asintió y tomo uno de los sellos de su mesa y lo coloco sobre el documento, donde ahora figuraba un "Solicitud rechazada" en letras grandes y rojas.

"—Estúpida y tonta Sakura, debiste irte." —Replico Inter para desaparecer al decir la última palabra.

El anciano y su maestro sonrieron satisfechos y felices por su decisión y el de cabellos oscuros rápidamente se acercó y le tendió otra carpeta, donde el numero 7 relucía en la pasta.

El hombre con la cicatriz en la nariz lentamente se incoó a la altura de Sakura y explico el contenido del folder.

—En poco tiempo serán los exámenes de graduación y por lo que sabes, se crearan los equipos para los gennin, tus capacidades son mas que superiores para la graduación, por lo que con los prospectos prometedores ya se ha hecho una lista de posibles compañeros.

Sakura acerco intento abrir el folder, pero fue detenida por el hombre de cabellos grisáceos.

—No seas impaciente niña. —Replico el hombre de aproximadamente 27 años quitándole el folder de las manos ante las anonadadas miradas del hokage y de su maestro. —Es mejor que esto se quede en secreto hasta que sea el momento. —Explico dándole el folder al hokage.

El anciano asintió.

—Kakashi tiene razón, ha sido demasiado por ella. Todo a su tiempo.

Iruka asintió de buena gana y sonrió en disculpa, el tercero replico.

—Ante todo lo ocurrido, se retrasarán por unos días los exámenes gennin y solicitare a Tsunade que tu presencia en el hospital sea nula, hasta que los equipos sean anunciados y la seguridad de la aldea sea optima, por lo consiguiente tendrás que acudir a la academia ninja lo que resta y serás custodiada por Iruka, que ya lo conoces y Kakashi Hatake, el jounin aquí presente.

El de cabello gris suavemente asintió sin cambiar su expresión impávida.

Sakura acepto de mala gana y con solo una cosa en su mente.

Volverse la kunoishi más fuerte y poderosa de la historia solo por un fin, matar a quien o quienes la intentaron asesinar.

Sin saber el verdadero peso de su decisión, ni el dolor que estas le traerían.

Al día siguiente sin ganas ella se arreglo y preparo debidamente para volver a la academia, aquella noche había sido todo un caos con su madre al enterarse de que su solicitud había sido denegada.

A tan solo minutos de que la clase empezara ella hizo acto de presencia, abriendo la puerta del salón, atrayendo a su paso la mirada de todos en especial la oscura mirada de cierto Uchiha.

Rápidamente se vio rodeada por algunos de sus compañeros de clase y rápidamente se replanteo todo.

—Pero miren quien vuelve, Haruno perdedora, casi me muero, Sakura. —Una voz masculina entre la muchedumbre hablo.

—Pensé que ya habías solicitado tu baja Haruno, como todos los demás debiluchos que lo hicieron.

Oh, que día tan pesado seria, pero cuanto disfrutaría patearles el trasero a todos ellos.

**Nota de autor: Volví, después de tanto tiempo, mil disculpas a todos los que esperaban su continuación, mi computadora se había descompuesto y hasta apenas se pudo reparar. Muchas gracias por leer, sus comentarios me ayudan mucho para continuar escribiendo. En verdad se aprecia que hagan notar su apoyo. -Janis Gry **


	13. Capitulo 12 Honor

Tabú 13 Honor

Sasuke lentamente jadeo agotado, dejando caer su cuerpo contra el pulido y brillante piso de madera de la sala de entrenamiento de su clan, el sudor corría por su rostro y cuerpo en muestra de su extenuante esfuerzo.

El hombre frente de él, su padre, lo miraba con su reconocido rostro impávido.

—Sasuke, levántate. — Exigió su padre cruzándose de brazos.

El menor con extremada lentitud y torpeza intento levantarse, pero le fue imposible por el extremado agotamiento y falta de chacra que tenía.

El mayor lentamente negó dejando escapar un monosílabo al aire y replico.

—Sasuke, no lo volveré a repetir, levántate; quedándote en el suelo, solo logras atraer la desgracia al clan. —El mayor siseo entre dientes.

El azabache con cansancio jadeo en replica, aun sin poder recuperar su respiración y con las pocas fuerzas, que aún mantenía, se levantó con movimientos torpes parecidos a los de un bebe.

El mayor no tardo en ponerse en posición de pelea y lanzar algunos de sus mejores movimientos a su hijo, este apenas podía mantenerse de pie y evitar por los pelos los fuertes golpes.

Izquierda, derecha, atrás, abajo… ciertamente el infante de ojos color carbón, para ese preciso momento ya no podía diferenciar las direcciones exactas por las que los golpes vendrían, todo era puro instinto... por decirlo de una manera que le dirá gloria a sus torpes y descuidados intentos de defenderse.

Las marcadas ojeras, que poco a poco comenzaban a aparecer en su joven rostro, gracias al extensivo y cansado entrenamiento que recibía tanto de su padre, como de otros miembros del clan y de la academia, lo tenían a su límite, dándole una apariencia, que, a cada día, le daban una gran similitud a la de su hermano mayor y gracias a eso su clan no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

"—Es idéntico al traidor, no me resultaría raro que siguiera sus pasos."

Esas palabras junto a otras difíciles de replicar, había escuchado a lo largo de este tiempo.

Sasuke gimió mientras su cuerpo sin más cayó al suelo, gracias al fuerte golpe que no había esquivado.

Decir que no estaba decepcionado de la propia vida, seria mentir.

Así era la vida de Itachi…

Casi se atraganto, gracias al nudo lleno de amargura que lleno su garganta.

Un sollozo no tardo en escapar de sus labios, ¿Por qué no pudo ser un hermano menor más comprensivo?

Si tan solo hubiera sabido… él hubiera dado todo para aligerar la carga de Itachi e incluso ayudarle, para evitar que callera en la oscuridad.

Pero el hubiera no existe, todo era claro, su clan no confiaba en él, ni su propio hermano, que cada noche lo arropaba y le decía esas dulces palabras "Sasuke, hagas lo que hagas, siempre te amare, hermano." Confiaba en él.

Hacia tan solo unos meses, él estaba más que seguro que su clan buscaba la unidad con la aldea, pero todo, la amabilidad de su gente a los aldeanos, la policía militar, los miembros del clan en la AMBU… todo era una farsa, un señuelo, para continuar el legado oscuro y lleno de sangre de inocentes de Madara Uchiha.

Sabía que su clan solo buscaba el bien del clan, pero de alguna forma aquellos ideales le causaban un amargo malestar.

¿Acaso algo estaba mal en él?, ¿Por qué no podía pensar ni actuar como los demás? O tan siquiera pensar como su hermano y buscar poder para sí mismo.

Le aterraba que alguien de su clan se enterara de que en verdad disfrutaba pasearse por la calles de la aldea y ver a la gente de la misma; que, le gustaba en verdad ir a la cafetería del centro y platicar con la amable anciana; que le encantaba ir a la academia, solo por todos los amigos y amigas que había hecho; que a pesar de lo raro que era, le encantaba platicar con aquel despistado y alegre comerciante de cabello rosado y sobre todo que le encantaba acompañar a su madre a las repentinas citas médicas, solo para ver a la niña de ojos jade…

Sakura, que, desde su primer día de academia, le había robado el corazón; ella la única que casi podía completar la extensa lista, que por supuesto su clan tenía para la futura novia o esposa del líder.

Era una belleza, muy inteligente, fuerte, serena, astuta, era la actual aprendiz de lady Tsunade y con un futuro demasiado prometedor, pero solo un defecto, no era una Uchiha, no era hija de ningún clan de Konoha, su familia era de comerciantes, no era nadie a los ojos de su clan y solo con ese "defecto", la idea de tomarla de la mano y llevarla a casa, resultaría un escenario horrible.

Repentinamente, un fuerte golpe en su cara lo hizo caer, había llegado al límite, sintiendo como su visión lentamente se tornaba aún más borrosa y oscura, el azabache cerro sus ojos, intentando que los desagradables síntomas, que suelen aparecer antes de perder la conciencia le atormentaran, junto con la desagradable realidad, solo en sueños volvía a ser feliz, a reír y a ser solo Charasuke, tal como él lo prefería ser.

Charasuke el chico que tiene muchos amigos, en infante aferrado a su madre y hermano, el hermano menor del gran Itachi Uchiha, el prodigio y no de Itachi, el hombre que busco eliminar a su padre y al clan solo por demostrarse a sí mismo sus capacidades, en el mundo donde todos buscaban la paz y donde se podía permitir sentir sin temor a ser juzgado.

Fugaku Uchiha, no se sorprendió al verle caer por fin, Sasuke no contaba con una gran resistencia física, tal como su hermano y el mismo cuando tenían la misma edad, lentamente volvió a su posición serena y mantuvo su mirada en su hijo menor.

El mayor no se inmuto en cuanto el grupo de hombres vestidos de negro y con el enorme abanico rojo y blanco en su espalda se hincaron.

—Señor Fugaku, esperamos sus órdenes.

El hombre mayor, lentamente entrecerró sus ojos activando al instante su línea sanguínea en advertencia.

—Retírense.

Sin objetar los presentes abandonaron la sala, dejando solo a padre e hijo en la misma sala.

Los cansados ojos del mayor lentamente se suavizaron, sin desactivar en ningún momento su preciada habilidad; con cuidado levanto el liviano cuerpo de su hijo, para colocarlo sobre una de las tantas sillas del lugar.

Con extremada delicadeza acerco su mano derecha a la mejilla malladada de Sasuke y retiro la sangre que brotaba de esta.

—Mikoto, ya puedes salir.

De entre las sombras lentamente apareció la dama de cabello negro hasta el hombro, la mujer mantenía su ceño fruncido y sus labios pálidos en una fina línea recta, antes de que ella pudiera objetar, su esposo se adelantó.

—Se lo que vas a decir, Mikoto, pero tu más que nadie sabe cómo son las cosas.

La mujer casi en colera no respondió y rápidamente avanzo hasta quedar enfrente de su hijo.

Fugaku se mantuvo en su lugar, cruzándose de brazos, ciertamente no podía hacer nada para aliviar todo por lo que solo observo a su esposa con un ungüento, tratando de curar las heridas de su hijo menor, los ojos color carbón inundados en las lágrimas, que con esfuerzo ella soportaba y sus delgados y fuertes hombros subiendo y bajando en un llanto imperceptible.

Inevitablemente su mente fue llevada al pasado, aquella época donde ella y él eran unos niños y él la consolaba después de las fuertes peleas con su familia.

Mikoto había sido un ninja de gran honor, la mas fuerte, incluso mas que él mismo, con una voluntad de hierro y principios claros, la viva imagen de su hijo, Itachi, pero por más que lo analizara, Fugaku no entendía por qué ella no se fue cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

¿Valia mas el honor que la libertad, incluso para ella?

La respuesta ahora mismo era incierta para él, quiso acercarse y abrazarla para prometerle que todo cambiaria, pero Fugaku no tenía el corazón para engañarla y ciertamente ella no era tonta, por algo era su esposa, por lo que, con el corazón en su puño, abandono la sala, dejando solo a madre e hijo en su dolor.

Estando fuera con rapidez saco el manojo de correo, que cada día llegaba a su hogar y con lentitud paso cada sobre leyendo el asunto y el nombre de la persona que lo enviaba, su monótona actividad fue detenida por la peculiar carta en sus manos.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Tercero Hokage.

Para: Fugaku Uchiha.

Asunto: Urgente"

Con la velocidad digna de un Uchiha rápidamente leyó la carta y no pudo evitar que en sus labios una sonrisa santurrona se formara en sus labios.

—Sabía que no podía ir tan lejos de su amada Konoha, que predecible.

…

Sakura suavemente cerro los ojos, sintiendo una leve punzada en su cabeza, gracias a sus ruidosos compañeros.

"—Dame fuerza, Dios." —Pensó mientras el profesor Iruka, llamaba al orden e intentaba castigar.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona de Hinata, la cual indirectamente la retaba a pelear, claro que aceptaría su amable solicitud para hacerla comer polvo por lo que, con un lento asentimiento con su cabeza, confirmó su asistencia.

Sus compañeros de clase rápidamente de volvieron a ambas en euforia nada reprimida ante el próximo espectáculo en el cual ni el propio Iruka podría intervenir, al ser una actividad completamente legal en el sistema y nada raro para una aldea donde, desde la mas tierna edad a los niños se les educaba para dar sus vidas en una posible guerra o por el señor feudad a cargo.

Ambas chicas con sus egos por lo máximo, apartaron la vista de ellas y Sakura rápidamente observo el salón, el tercero le había dicho la verdad, muchos de sus compañeros habían desertado al programa, del grupo, en el cual siempre estaba a la máxima capacidad, ahora ni la mitad del salón se lograba llenar.

Sakura no pudo evitar mirar a Ino, que, con insistencia y movimientos torpes, la invitaba a tomar lugar a su lado, la niña de ojos color jade no pudo evitar sonreír, Ino nunca dejaba de sorprenderla, a pesar de ser la próxima cabeza del clan Yamanaka, la pequeña rubia era la niña más humilde, amable y comprensiva niña, que se pudiera encontrar el toda Konoha.

Por mas que deseara evitar alejarse de ella, Sakura estaba convencida de que eso sería imposible, quizás por egoísmo propio al intentar evitar que Ino se alejara de ella y tuviera más amigos y que quizás alguien notara la joya que era, porque si, Ino era como un carbón, oculto entre todos sus "defectos", pero con un poco de paciencia cualquiera vería lo que en realidad es, un diamante, la persona con mayor valor, la mas pura, las personas como Ino, resultaban imposibles de odiar, buscara y re buscara razones para detestarla, no había, tan solo tendría que recordar el día en que ambas se conocieron.

Aquella época en la que su carácter era débil y lloraba por cualquier tontería.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos sin evitar que aquel recuerdo invadiera su mente.

Sobre la tierra la niña de tan solo tres años y medio sollozaba mientras un puñado de niños de aproximadamente cinco años la pateaban sin culpa alguna.

—Haruno, Sakura Haruno, la niña más fea de Konoha, deberías morir, la gente fea como tú, solo mancha la imagen de la aldea. —Gritaba una niña en la multitud.

—Es verdad, tu existencia solo traerá lo malo a la aldea, ¿Cómo una hija de mercaderes puede siquiera pensar en entrar al elemental dentro de un programa ninja?

Replico otra persona tomándola del largo cabello rosado.

—La gente como tú, sin clan, no tiene derecho a controlar el chacra, ¡sucios e inmundos campesinos!

Replico alguien dándole una abofeteada.

—¡Como no lo había notado!, Sakura se parece al perro inmundo que vaga por las calles de Konoha. —Replico en burla uno de los niños mayores del grupo.

La infanta de ojos jade no pudo soportarlo mas y su llanto incrementó de volumen.

—¡Sakura es un perro!, ¡Sakura es un perro! —El grupo de infantes continuaron canturreando su nueva declaración.

La infanta comenzaba a sentir como todo se comenzaba a sacarla por completo de sus cabales, tal como si la realidad que vivía fuera falsa o quizás como alguna de esas películas que comenzaban a anunciar.

No iba a soportarlo por mucho tiempo más, su respiración a cada segundo se volvía difícil de controlar, jadeante, no tuvo otra opción más que comenzar a respirar con la boca.

Rápidamente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por la incomodidad en su visión, siendo que todo a su alrededor, lentamente comenzó a perder la forma y estructura correcta, para lentamente comenzar a sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho, con urgencia, la niña coloco sus manos alrededor de su pecho, presionando con fuerza la zona, en un intento absurdo de detener todo.

La muerte le estaba por llegar y nada podría evitarlo, todo el dolor que sentía, tanto por los golpes, su cabeza, sus pulmones y el de su propio corazón le asustaban en sobremanera.

—¡Ya… deténganse! —Sakura con el aliento entrecortado rogo.

Pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas.

Poco a poco un zumbido comenzó a resonar en sus oídos, tenía mucho miedo.

Estaba aterrada, ¿Qué tenia que hacer para que la dejaran en paz por fin?

Es acaso que ellos tenían razón y ella debía morir, quizás eso era lo mejor…

Su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida por el grito agudo de otra niña y la voz sus emociones de un chico de quizás cinco a seis años.

—¡Déjenla!

Su grupo de bullys se detuvieron al instante al reconocer a los presentes, sin decir nada estos se alejaron lentamente.

Dejando solos a los tres.

Sakura con la poca fuerza y aun rogando que la dejaran en paz lentamente se arrastro por el suelo, intentando alejarse.

La mas pequeña lentamente se acerco con un pañuelo en la mano y con nerviosismo continuo.

—¿Tu eres Sakura verdad?

La pequeña de ojos jade no respondió solo se acurruco en el suelo, protegiendo aun su corazón.

El niño se acerco hincándose a para mirara a Sakura y con una amable sonrisa, replico.

—Tranquila, ya estas a salvo, respira profundo.

Sakura temerosa hizo lo que el niño que vestía con un traje de artes marciales y tenía un par de peculiares cejas le pidió, comenzó a respirar hondo y con lentitud.

La niña de ojos color cielo con suavidad paso su pañuelo por las heridas de ella y limpio la sangre que corría de ellas.

—El tiene razón. —Con mucho esfuerzo la niña hablo. —No temas, no todos somos así de malos.

Ino tenía razón, no todos eran malvados, algunos solo eran unos idiotas.

Con la elegancia digna de una gennin, con rapidez esquivo el pie de uno de sus compañeros, en su tonto intento de hacerla caer al suelo.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa al ver el rostro lleno de impotencia de quien le puso el pie.

Así era ella, Sakura, orgullosamente Haruno, y aún más orgullosa de sus orígenes, una hija de comerciantes y ella ya no era Sakura el perro de pelo rosa.

Sin perder mas tiempo, tomo su lugar, preparándose para sentarse y leer alguno de los libros que Tsunade le había prestado.

Sakura abrió el libro en una hoja al azar y leyó en silencio.

"—Bisturí de chacra o espada de deserción de chacra, clasificación: ninjutsu ofensivo o suplementario, ninjutsu médico. Sellos de realización: tigre, caballo, liebre, rata y perro. Técnica empleada en su mayoría por usuarios de ninjutsu médico, con el fin de formar un pequeña y afilada arma de corto alcance, reconocido por los cortes precisos y finos que puede provocar al paciente, sin crear en si una herida real, con el fin de evitar infecciones. Al ser un arma de distancia corta no se recomienda el uso en combate al necesitar de un control y precisión necesaria para provocar cortes mortales o reducir efectivamente el musculo y los tendones tocados, provocando la inminente inmovilización del sujeto…"

La clase paso sin dicha ni gloria hasta el receso, que por suerte toda la academia compartía.

Momento ideal para una práctica de habilidades ninja.

Sakura, acompañada de Ino lentamente salieron del salón ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

La niña de ojos color verde suspiro y con lentitud estiro sus músculos preparada, pero el suave toque se su amiga llamo su atención.

—Sakura, por favor, detén esto. —Rogo Ino con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. —La violencia en estos casos solo atrae más violencia.

Sakura lentamente paso su mano derecha por la mejilla de la rubia, limpiando las cristalinas lagrimas que caían y con la voz mas calmada y tranquila que pudo hacer, respondió.

—Lo sé.

Ino con desesperación la tomo por los brazos en suplica y Sakura no tardo en separarse.

—Tu mas que nadie sabe que nada los va a detener, ni lágrimas, ruegos, ni maldiciones, mucho menos que alguien los ponga en su lugar; esto continuara hasta que ninguno pueda volver a levantarse.

Termino, para continuar su camino y perderse entre la multitud, los gritos no tardaron en resonar en cuanto los amigos de Hinata acompañados de la misma y Sakura por fin se encontraron en el centro del patio.

—¡Pelea!

—¡Pelea!

El rumor no había tardado en recorrer toda la academia e inclusive el pueblo y la cede del mismísimo clan Hyuuga.

Sakura miro a todos los presentes encontrando a la vista alguno de sus vecinos que la miraban con lastima, ella asintió esperando que el show comenzara ante la atenta mirada de todo el mundo, incluyendo a Menma, que por primera vez mostraba algún interés en lo que ocurría en la academia, cosa que no tardo.

Hinata Hyuuga, con la frente en alto y su línea de sangre activa, lentamente avanzo y tomando el control absoluto de la bulla, hablo.

—Todo el mundo aquí lo sabe, pero por simple formalidad me presentare, yo soy Hinata Hyuuga, la digna heredera de mi clan, hoy los convoco a presenciar este espectáculo. —La chica replico levantando ambos brazos con gracia y elegancia. —Una pelea con las reglas ninja. Sinceramente espero que todo el mundo se queda hasta el final, porque será la primera vez que puedan ver todo lo que enorgullece al prestigioso clan Hyuuga, de mano de nada más que la próxima en línea de sucesión. Y ciertamente presiento que todos aprenderemos una lección muy valiosa con respecto al poder y el linaje.

Las risas de burla no tardaron en resonar, dándole la razón a la niña de cabello azulado.

—Tendría que dar un discurso, pero no soy de ese tipo, soy una guerrera y mis golpes hablaran por mí.

Termino ganándose el aplauso de la multitud, en cuanto el público dejo de festejar, ambas niñas se colocaron en posición de pelea.

Un profesor llamo a la calma y replico.

—Las reglas son claras, nada de armas ni ninjutus.

Replico pasando por alto descaradamente la línea sanguínea de la chica de ojos color perla, en clara señal de que se respetarían las palabras de Hinata, sería una pelea con las reglas ninjas, en pocas palabras, sin reglas.

Sin esperar la señal, Hinata con rapidez comenzó a atacar con el reconocido puño suave.

Sakura ni lenta ni perezosa, esquivo cada uno de los golpes con relativa facilidad.

Hinata sonreía triunfante mientras cada golpe se acercaba mas a la niña de cabellos rosados, estaba mas que segura que seria cuestión de tiempo para que el chacra de su rival se agotara, dándole la ventaja.

Sakura con rapidez saco de su porta kunais, un par de estos y los lanzo a Hinata, buscando un punto débil.

Al mismo tiempo que Hinata cambiaba su tipo de combate a uno defensivo, evitando el filo de las armas.

En medio de la bulla y las apuestas aun se escuchaba el ruego de Ino, por detener ese circo.

Sakura pudo notar que Hinata no estaba parada correctamente por lo que recordando lo aprendido con Tsunade, realizo los sellos correspondientes para acumular una gran cantidad de chacra en su puño y liberando esa energía, golpeo el suelo, provocando un gran cráter en el suelo, con el que su rival cayó al suelo, perdiendo por unos instantes el control de su habilidad.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Sakura, lanzo algunos kunais junto a papel bomba al mismo tiempo que se acercaba para golpearla.

En ese momento aquellos niños que no pertenecían a un legado como el Uchiha, Hyuuga o cualquier otro clan de poder; comenzaron a gritar eufóricos ante el poder de la Haruno.

—¡Sakura, Sakura!

—¡No lo puedo creer, es tan fuerte!

Esa aclamación no tardo en resonar.

Pero la perdida del equilibrio, no le afecto demasiado a la princesa del byakugan, levantándose en poco tiempo, siendo solo rosada por uno de los kunais al esquivarlos.

El par de ojos perla la miraron con odio y la volvió a atacar con furia.

Sakura estando tan cerca de Hinata, no pudo escapar de todos los puños suaves, que la otra lanzaba.

La niña de ojos jade callo de rodillas al recibir el característico ataque en su pecho.

Con la respiración entre cortada por el dolor, atino a abrir sus labios, dejando escapar la sangre de los órganos dañados, fácilmente el piso donde estaba se manchó por completo.

Hinata sonrió, saboreando la victoria se cruzo de brazos y giro a su publico que estaba dividido entre los nuevos admiradores de Sakura, los cuales estaban conmocionados y los de la propia Hinata, que festejaban y obtenían sus ganancias.

—Creo que hoy hemos aprendido que por mucho que alguien sin la sangre correcta se esfuerce, todo terminara mal para esa persona.

A sus espaldas, Ino, logro atravesar el mar de personas, se colocó enfrente de su amiga, protegiéndola a pesar de estar temblando, por el miedo alzo la voz.

—¡Hinata, deja de decir tantas tonterías en tan poco tiempo!

Replico obteniendo como respuesta la fría mirada aperlada de su compañera.

La atención se perdió en ambas futuras líderes de sus respectivos clanes, ignorando por completo a cierta niña que con dificultad respiraba.

—¿Que dijiste, mosca muerta?

Replico buscando que la Yamanaka retrocediera, pero no ocurrió.

—Dije. —Ino no pudo evitar tartamudear. —¡QUE DEJES A LA GENTE EN PAZ, NADIE TIENE LA CULPA DE QUE TU PADRE NO TE DE AMOR!

Grito con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza de revelar lo que nadie debía saber.

Hinata palideció, pero no retrocedió.

—¡Y tu que sabrás, monja de cuarta! —Grito mirando la vestimenta de la sucesora del clan Yamanaka.

—Hinata, detén esto o debo continuar.

Hinata se cruzo de brazos, desactivando su línea de sangre, la gente comenzaba a irse, incluyendo a la Hyuuga, pero un fuerte grito resonó, atrayendo a todos de nuevo, de entre la sombra de Ino, Sakura se había dado un salto con ambas manos en forma de ataque, portando es estas una ráfaga de chacra azul.

Hinata no logro escapar del golpe, ante el repentino dolor, ahogo un grito de dolor, su hombro izquierdo…

De alguna forma, no podía moverlo.

—¡Maldita perra traidora! —Grito Hinata. —No respetaste las reglas, había terminado todo en cuanto tu amiga la mustia llego.

Ino y los presentes no podían salir del asombro ante el inesperado ataque.

—Las reglas fueron claras, pediste las reglas ninja y en estas todo es válido.

Concluyo Sakura.

Rápidamente el patio se lleno con los gritos de victoria de todos aquellos hijos del pueblo.

—¡Sakura!

El publico aclamo al mismo tiempo que los representantes del clan Hyuuga se alejaban sin mirar a su heredera.

Todos rodearon a Sakura e Ino olvidándose por completo de Hinata la cual silenciosamente lloraba ante aquella patética forma de perder.

Esta ofensa no seria olvidada por su clan.

Enojada aferro sus uñas a la tierra del lugar.

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta para bajar la guardia ante un ser inmundo de los bajos niveles de la sociedad?

Se replicaba, pero la cálida mano de alguien la tomo por sorpresa, rápidamente ella alzo la mirada, encontrándose con el impávido rostro de Menma.

—Eres una cabeza hueca, te había dicho que nada venia solo de la sangre ni de líneas de sangre.

Los labios de Hinata suavemente temblaron en respuesta.

—Chica tonta.

Replico Menma para abrazarla en consuelo, la niña de ojos perla no dudo en aferrarse a él con el brazo no herido.

"—Quizás Menma tiene razón." —Ese pensamiento retumbo en su mente.

El caos rápidamente se apaciguó con la llegada del tercero junto a su asistente.

El mayor aclaro la voz hablo.

—Me alegra encontrar a todos en un mismo lugar, esto es muy favorecedor para mí y mis demás diligencias. —Hizo una pausa.

— La razón de mi presencia es anunciar el inicio de las pruebas de graduación a gennin, con todo lo ocurrido en estas fechas, el señor feudal junto a los ansíanos del consejo en colaboración han decidido que la fuerza militar gennin actualmente es solicitada de urgencia, el proceso de graduación este año, será distinto por lo que, considerando los historiales académicos y con el visto bueno de los ninjas docentes a cargo, por lo que en este instante se dará lectura de los nombres de aquellos alumnos que desde este momento serán incluidos en el programa militar ninja.

Los hombres que acompañaban al hokage, le entregaron al anciano una pila de papeles mientras algunos entraban con cajas llenas de protectores de la aldea.

Todos los presentes conmocionados guardaron silencio y son más escucharon la lista.

El proceso no fue lento, como esperaba Sakura, al contrario, fue insípido y apresurado, estaba feliz de no tener que ser forzada a participar en ceremonias o cualquier tontería infantil, pero como había dicho el propio hokage, Konoha necesitaba gennins.

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante eso, solo eran un arma que Konoha podía desechar, tal como Akatsuki le había dicho.

Observo con desinterés el protector que había recibido y sin pensarlo mucho, lo guardo en su porta kunais, había pensado por mucho tiempo cuan feliz seria por tener uno de esos en sus manos, pero ahora que era una realidad, estaba sorprendida de no sentir nada, ni alegría, ni rencor.

En cuanto los relojes de la aldea dieran las 5 p.m., de ese mismo día, les asignarían equipos, en pocas palabras, en cuestión de media hora, era obvio, Kohona estaba desesperado por todo lo que salió a luz.

Razón por la que todos fueron inmediatamente llevados a los respectivos salones.

El ambiente después de la pelea ocurrida, había cambiado por completo, los compañeros de grupo estaban ahora en una aparente paz y conmoción por todo lo vivido, mientras que los sobrantes compañeros sin bendiciones, a cada rato se paseaban por el salón, tratando de mirar y ser vistos por la niña de ojos jade.

Iruka no tardo en volver a la clase y con un paquete de folders, que Sakura ya sabia de lo que se trataba.

—Niños, seré rápido, tomen sus asientos.

Los menores no tardaron en obedecer e Iruka continuo.

—Sinceramente me hubiera gustado más trabajar en sus habilidades, pero no es posible por lo que todos los presentes, has trabajado duro y han pasado grandes retos, por lo que en hora buena. Ahora son gennin, el nivel más primer nivel ninja. Todos los gennin serán integrados en equipos de tres integrantes. Cada equipo será encabezado por un jounin, un ninja de elite.

Hizo una pausa logrado atraer la atención de todos, junto a la euforia y continuó.

—¡Kyaaa!, oíste eso Charasuke, eso significa que yo puedo estar en tu equipo, que emoción.

Replico una niña, pero rápidamente otra replico.

—Calla, que la que estará en su equipo seré yo.

Sasuke solo atino a reír nervioso mientras Iruka ordeno que guardaran silencio.

—Todo equipo estará balanceado en fuerza e inteligencia, en eso nos hemos vasado para crear los equipos, sin perder mas tiempo anunciare los equipos.

Iruka leyó el primer folder.

…

—Equipo 7: Menma Uzumaki.

El mencionado con lentitud alzo la ceja derecha prestando atención.

—Sakura Haruno.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

—Ojalá nos toque juntas. —Susurro Ino y Sakura asintió con cierta emoción.

—Considerando lo visto, no me puede tocar con nadie que no sea tu o Chouji, si debe ser un equipo balanceado eso se necesita, más inteligencia. —Susurro Sakura segura de sí misma.

—Y Sasuke Uchiha.

En cuanto ese ultimo nombre fue mencionado, la clase entro en caos, dividido en el grupo de fangirls que rogaban que lo cambiaran de equipo, el propio Sasuke que sin pudor le guiñaba el ojo a Sakura, entre la propia Sakura y Menma que argumentaban que era mala idea que un ninja sin habilidades estuviera en su equipo, los nuevos fanáticos de la fuerza de Sakura que también querían estar en su equipo e Ino que se lamentaba estar alejada de su amiga, por fortuna Hinata no estaba presente, cosa que hubiera complicado aún más las cosas.

Iruka rápidamente detuvo el caos y respondió a Menma y Sakura.

—Sakura y Menma, su compañero Sasuke en los meses mas cercanos a estas fechas ha tenido el mejor promedio, cosa que lo acerca al puesto cinco, sin contar que de entre los tres es que mayores habilidades para el manejo de armas tiene, mientras que tu Manma a pesar de tu excelencia, tienes grandes problemas para controlar tu chacra.

Menma gruño.

—¿Por qué será? — Replico sarcástico sin esconder su ira, cosa que Sakura ni nadie, exacto Iruka comprendió.

—Y Sakura, ciertamente solo destacas en el control de chacra y calificaciones, los tres tienen mucho que aprender de ustedes mismos, para hacer el equipo balanceado colocamos a aquellos con habilidades destacadas en una rama junto a los que los complementan.

Dejándolos en silencio continuo.

—Equipo 8 Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inosuka y Shino Aburame

—Equipo 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi. Mañana a las 7, conocerán a los jounin que integraran su equipo, de mi parte eso es todo.

Termino tomando sus cosas para salir.

—Fue un placer chicos, cualquier cosa, saben que cuentan conmigo, para cualquier cosa.

Replico mirando a Menma y salió.

Sakura cerro los ojos con fuerza y respiro hondo, reconociendo que Iruka no conocía sus actuales habilidades.

Ya le demostraría que no solo era buena para el manejo de chacra.

Esto era una pelea por su honor.


	14. Capítulo 13 Lo que nos une

Capítulo 13 Lo que nos une.

Konoha, 4:40 a.m.

Mebuki Haruno no podía evitar mirar tras la enorme ventana a su hija, Sakura, desde que había vuelto de la academia a casa se encontraba ¿decepcionada? O quizás ¿deprimida?

La mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos de un mismo tono jade, suavemente suspiro mirando el protector color azul con el que había llegado a casa su niña, quizás eso sería algo que nunca olvidaría, al menos en un muy largo tiempo, la ira en los jóvenes ojos verdes su hija, el cómo lanzo el protector al suelo, nada más llegar a casa y que era eso de llegar e ir a entrenar al jardín.

Ciertamente había días en los que ni ella la podía entender, ¿Qué no era su sueño ser ninja? Ella había luchado demasiado para quedarse, y cumplir con su cometido, entonces ¿por qué esa cara tan larga y esa actitud pesimista?

Mebuki miro a su esposo preocupada, el cual aparentemente leía nervioso el periódico, realmente solo lo estaba hojeando una y otra vez sin descanso, este al notar la mirada de ella, torpemente doblo su periódico y sin esperar la orden, salió a hablar con su joven y única niña.

Ella observo a su esposo tomar un paraguas, para inmediatamente llamar a su hija, ambos se acercaron y hablaron por unos segundos, para minutos después sentarse juntos y continuar la plática.

Mientras practicaban los dos y sin más, subió las escaleras a la habitación de su hija y sin pensarlo muchas veces, comenzó a revisar cada estante y libro en la habitación.

La joven madre estaba más que angustia por el comportamiento de su hija, era claro que un ataque como el que sufrió aquella tarde no la dejaría intacta, pero ¿y si la estaban amenazando? O peor aún…

Lentamente del enorme librero, que permanecía en el cuarto saco un grueso libro azul, al no soportar el peso de este, el libro cayó al suelo, abriéndose al instante, las paginas estaban marcadas por diversos marca-textos con diversas notas sobrepuestas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, leyó cada nota, llevándose una decepción, eran solo notas académicas, continúo hojeando el libro hasta que encontró una hoja de libreta doblada en cuatro partes, desdoblándola encontró un dibujo, Sakura y… ¿Sakura?, no, esa no era su Sakura, los ojos, esa expresión… No era nada bueno.

Los ojos me Mebuki se llenaron de lágrimas y con desesperación cubrió su boca, evitando que un sollozó escapara de sus labios.

Era culpa del cuarto.

Ese maldito hombre…

Justo el día en que el monstro escapo de su contenedor, la estúpida mujer del cuarto, el maldito Minato había intentado meter a la bestia en SU Sakura, alegando que, al ser una hija de comerciantes, moriría, llevándose a la bestia consigo para siempre.

Claro, que fácil era decirlo, porque no lo metió en el mismo, total a pesar de intentar salvarse a sí mismo está muerto, antes que sacrificar a su propio hijo o a su niña, Sakura.

Claro, como no tenían un clan que los defendiera, o en el caso de los niños, no eran capaces de decidir, era la propuesta más fácil y silenciosa.

Por ello y más, Mebuki odiaba a los ninjas y todo lo relacionado con ellos, solo son hombres y mujeres que por tener ciertas habilidades se consideran a si mismos mejores que cualquiera, solo para satisfacer su búsqueda de gloria y honor, sin importar a quien o cuantos se lleven por los pies.

La desesperada madre, sin opción, guardo el dibujo en la bolsa izquierda de su pantalón y coloco el libro de nuevo en su lugar.

Ya encontraría la manera de sacar a su niña de ese horrible sistema, en cuanto Tsunade dejara de ponerle sus ojos encima, se la llevaría, lejos de toda esa muerte y agonía.

Antes que pertenecer a una aldea, o estar de rodillas ante el señor feudal, estaba su familia, porque lo que los unía era el amor sin interés, lo único que Mebuki necesitaba para ser feliz.

Afueras de Konoha, Oeste, 5:30 a.m.

La oscuridad de la cueva donde deambulaba sin rumbo aparente, comenzaba a dificultarle el andar, pero debía mantenerse fuerte y firme ante los atentos ojos del par de hombres que le acompañaban.

Ahora no tenía ningún lugar donde reposar la espalda y bajar la guardia, ahora, a pesar de que su lealtad continuara a su aldea, era un renegado más y como prueba la foto y datos personales de su primo ya habían sido ya añadidos a las páginas del reconocido libro Bingo.

Mentiría si dijera que no lamentaba que solo su primo fuera buscado, pero su existencia ahora solo ocasionaría mas problemas.

Si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a elegir, probablemente hubiera tomado su afilada katana y espalda a espalda de su primo hubieran acabado con el problema desde la raíz…

¿A quien intentaba engañar? Ni el mismo podía creerse esas palabras, ese no era él.

Ciertamente si pudiera volver a repetir su vida hasta ese punto, estaría igual de aterrado y sin saber que hacer.

Shisui no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, lleno de agotamiento mental y psicológico, a pesar de no ser un heredero del clan Uchiha, había vivido con el constante recordatorio de que mientras más odiara, sintiera rencor y destruyera sus lazos sentimentales, más fuerte seria, quizás los adultos si tenían razón y por ello ahora estaba como estaba, sin saber que o como hacer algo; pero él hubiera no existe y ahora debía asumir las consecuencias que su decisión estaba provocando.

La humedad de las rocas y el moho comenzaba a dificultarle la respiración, por suerte ninguno de sus acompañantes lo noto.

Los tres se detuvieron frente a lo que aparentaba ser un altar oscuro e iluminado por un par de velas color negro, el más alto de los tres hombres, de mayor edad y con la piel más peculiar, de un tono azulado y una cara de tiburón, cara de tiburón, no metafóricamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces avanzo y acerco la joya que reposaba en su dedo anular frente a una de las rocas.

Inmediatamente la peculiar roca al reconocer la joya parpadeo en reconocimiento, encendiendo una tenue luz donde atravesó de un centenar de espejos cargados con chacras aterradores, evocaron la viva imagen de un grupo de personas, todos compartían algo en común, la frialdad en sus miradas, toda la sangre de inocentes y delincuentes que corría por sus manos y las peculiares capas negras con nubes.

—Kisame se reporta, líder, sin inconvenientes al traer al par Uchiha.

El hombre de cabello anaranjado asintió posando su mirada en los dos nuevos miembros de su organización y con cinismo alzo la voz.

—Deja que ellos hablen por sus propias vidas, Akatsuki no recluta infantes.

El hombre de piel azulada asintió y dio paso a los dos azabaches, el mayor no tardo en acercarse y retirar de su rostro la capucha de su capa que cubría su rostro.

—Uchiha, Uchiha Shisui—. El mayor se presentó para segundos después inclinarse respetuosamente, a su vez, su primo hizo lo mismo.

—Itachi… —Se presento sin más.

Los labios del líder no tardaron en curvearse en una sonrisa santurrona y exclamo.

—Un muerto y un traidor, ¡Que ironía! —. Concluyo dejando escapar una carcajada significativa.

Nadie a parte del líder, se movió hasta que el hombre da cabello anaranjado concluyo.

—Antes de siquiera continuar, algo debe quedar claro, Akatsuki solo busca a los mejores, por lo que entrar en nuestra organización no es algo fácil, mucho menos escapar de Akatsuki es posible.

Ambos asintieron manteniéndose en silencio escuchando.

—Todos hablan del eminente peligro que significa Akatsuki, pero ciertamente nadie fuera de la organización reconoce lo que realmente Akatsuki desea. La paz dentro y fuera de todas las aldeas ninja, samurai o de civiles y si tenemos que acabar con los opositores, no habrá alternativa, porque mientras el fin se cumpla, los medios dan igual, por ello aceptamos las misiones más difíciles que las aldeas ofrecen, Akatsuki no tiene bando, solo intereses.

Los demás miembros en los hologramas lentamente asintieron, dándole la razón completa a su líder.

De la roca donde Kisame había acercado su anillo, lentamente un par de anillos cayeron a los pies de los presentes.

—Tomarlos—. Mando el líder.

Shisui e Itachi obedecieron y con cuidado observaron las palabras incitas en ellos.

—Anular derecho—. Replico mirando a Itachi, el cual con un rostro impávido miro el anillo y lo presiono con fuerza a su mano. —"Shu, Carmesí", quizás el mas propio para el joven que intento matar a su clan.

Los ojos inexpresivos del superior fijo su vista en el menor Uchiha al notar su indecisión, en cuanto Itachi se colocó el anillo, el jefe volvió su vista al mayor, Shisui no dudo en retenerle la mirada percatándose que el hombre de cabello naranja tenía un par de rinnegan en sus ojos y continuo.

—Meñique izquierdo, Ku, cielo.

Shisui, al contrario de su primo, se colocó el anillo en su dedo, sin dudar ni cuestionar, al notar que el Pain se había percatado de la duda de su primo, haría lo que fuera para acabar con las dudas en ellos.

—Por ser nuevos, los dos continuaran juntos, claro con Kisame a sus espaldas—. Replico sin apartar su par de ojos color violeta del mayor Uchiha, tal como si lo retara—. Limpien la zona norte de los bosques de Konoha, sin supervivientes ni testigos.

Sin esperar respuesta, los hologramas desaparecieron, dejando la cueva en completa oscuridad, los tres hombres se miraron entre sí y sin más volvieron sus pasos rumbo a la aldea.

Shisui observo las negras aves, que volaban dentro de la cueva a la luz y los recuerdos efímeros de la amable y bondadosa sonrisa de su tía Mikoto cada vez que lo invitaba a cenar o lo acompañaba a la academia, su tía era la madre que había perdido hacia tantos años; el ceño fruncido por celos de su pequeño primo.

El recuerdo del adorable Sasuke que, a pesar de encantarle picarle sus celos, le tenía tanto aprecio como a Itachi.

Itachi, su primo, casi un hermano más y posiblemente, al menos por parte de su hermanita, cuñado; que por ¿suerte?, aun podría cuidar de cerca, sin exponerlo a más horrores.

Y claro sin olvidar a la calmada y heroica de su hermana menor, lo único que le quedaba de sus padres, y el recuerdo constante de la promesa que les hizo, cuidar y velar por completo de su única hermana Izumi, la niña de sus ojos, su mayor debilidad.

Aquellos recuerdos… no tardaron en golpear su mente. Tal como si un mal augurio se tratara.

No.

Las personas que han creado esos recuerdos, son las que se deben proteger con el corazón y espada, para siempre.

Por eso estaban ahí, para evitar más tragedias, por toda la aldea, por sus seres queridos, su clan, era una especie de amor a la naturaleza humana, sabía que era imposible acabar con todos los problemas, pero aun así no se detendrían por todo aquello que los unía, el amor y respeto a todo ser vivo sin importar la maldad o bondad que resida en sus corazones.

Ciertamente nadie tenía derecho a decidir quién podía vivir en ese mundo, ya que nunca habrá solo justos en el mundo, cuando de a poco a poco la fe se pierde, nada terminara cuando se desee, por lo que pelear por un mundo mejor, era lo único que podían hacer.

Tenía que ser fuerte y nunca mas volver atrás, por que desde ese momento Shisui Uchiha estaba muerto, ahora era solo una sombra, un fantasma.

Con nerviosismo, Shisui llevo su mano a donde ahora una prótesis de cristal descansaba, simulando ser el ojo que por un error había perdido, ya había perdido un sharingan a manos de Danzo, no podía permitirse volver a caer en una trampa tan tonta.

Era hora de asumir responsabilidades y dejar el pasado en su lugar, desde hoy se aseguraría de que el presente y futuro serian lo único en su mente.

Konoha, Academia ninja, 9:30 a.m.

Sakura, Manma y Sasuke, aburridos y un poco desesperados, esperaban aun dentro el salón de clase, resultaba irónico, hacía más de dos horas y media que sus demás compañeros ya se habían ido junto a sus nuevos mentores.

Sakura no pudo evitar observar a sus dos compañeros de equipo y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante lo patéticos que eran.

Que desilusión le provocaba Menma, tan maduro que lo consideraba… y ahora se encontraba en una absurda pelea con el Uchiha.

Charasuke o quizás mejor Molestsuke no paraba de parlotearle a Menma, contándole como le había ido en cada una de las citas que había tenido en la semana, mientras que Menma frenéticamente respondía con sarcasmo desmintiendo las historias del Uchiha.

Separados eran una cosa, pero juntos se comportaban peor que un par de niños en la guardería.

Sakura los observo por más tiempo percatándose que el interés de Menma, rápidamente se perdía al hartarse de la superficial platica del Uchiha, la chica observo como el rubio asentía lentamente, fingiendo escuchar, cuando en realidad se estaba quedando dormido y el suave cabeceo de su cabeza en asentimiento, era más que nada culpa de su cansancio y sueño.

¿A que jugaban los dos fingiendo ser amigos?

Conocía a Menma y sabía que no tenía amigos y el Uchiha… conocía demasiado bien a los de su clan, lo suficiente para saber que cada uno de ellos, desde los más grandes hasta los más jóvenes eran un enorme grupo de charlatanes, falsos e hipócritas, todos cubiertos por una máscara hermosa, pero llena de mentiras y actos repugnantes.

Su par de ojos jade se posaron en el Uchiha con cierto desprecio y casi dejo escapar una carcajada, aquella vez que la fue a ver al hospital no era para otra cosa que asegurarse y llevar las noticias a su clan, estaba segura que nadie dentro de ese clan conocía el honor, claro, era eso.

Tan solo se tenía que escarbar un poco en el pasado de los miembros más respetados, el líder, el tal Fugaku, en cuanto el zorro ataco la aldea, no ayudo en el ataque, solo se preocupó de su clan, siendo solo el clan Uchiha y sus terrenos los únicos lugares que no sufrieron daños, los ancianos del clan, siempre que paseaban por Konoha no dudaban en demostrar su racismo ante los que no compartían su "bendita" genética, desmeritando los trabajos de los demás y claro sin olvidar a su hermano mayor Itachi el prodigio, que intento atentar contra el propio clan Uchiha, con esas referencias, que se podía esperar del hermano menor…

El azabache al notar su fría mirada sobre su nuca, no tardo en girar su rostro para regalarle la más enorme y carismática sonrisa que podía hacer, inmediatamente se levantó del pupitre y corrió hacia ella.

Sakura no pudo evitar compararlo con un pequeño perro, corriendo de un lado a otro buscando atención, pero ni eso la hizo bajar la guardia, porque hasta el perro más calmado tarde o temprano morderá.

—Sakura —. La cantarina voz del Uchiha resonó e instintivamente ella retrocedió unos pasos.

Desde que ocurrió lo de Akatsuki, ahora solo podía ver en ese chico azabache una palabra, Uchiha, cosa que le provocaba gran repulsión y desprecio.

La chica de ojos jade no respondió a su llamado, solo lo miro por unos segundos para poco después girar su rostro en otra dirección.

—Parece ser que nuestro líder no vendrá hoy, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería del centro a tomar algo? —. El Uchiha de ojos carbón sonrió con amabilidad y continuo.

Sakura no pudo evitar morderse la lengua con más fuerza de la necesaria, antes de que palabras viperinas saltaran.

—Tú y yo solos—. Las manos de él temblaron suavemente al señalarlos, sus pálidas mejillas se habían sonrojado y sin más espero respuesta.

—Paso —. Replico ella entre dientes la niña, para alejarse, sintiendo como su boca poco a poco obtenía un sabor metálico, el de su propia sangre.

Sasuke suavemente inclino la cabeza, derrotado, para segundos después regresar con Menma y continuar la plática donde la habían dejado.

Diez minutos pasaron exactamente para el que menor de los Uchiha con desesperación revolviera su propio cabello y molesto replicara.

—No va a venir —. El azabache no tardo en acercarse en la puerta y entreabrirla para así poder observar el extenso pasillo, decepcionándose al encontrarlo vacío.

—Uchiha, siéntate, nada de lo que hagas cambiara nada —. Menma replico tratando de llamar la atención del azabache.

—No, no quiero. Es inaudito —. Sasuke replico cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero —. ¿Cómo es posible que nuestro maestro sea el único en llegar tarde?, los demás, incluso el equipo de Hyuuga, ya se reunieron o hasta incluso puede que estén ahora mismo en una misión o haciendo cualquier cosa que sea mas interesante que estar aquí sentados. ¡Incluso Iruka ya se fue!

Menma arrugo el entrecejo fastidiado al escuchar el parloteo de Sasuke.

¿Cómo es que alguien podía hablar tanto en tan poco tiempo?

—Eso ya lo sabemos, no es ninguna novedad.

Ignorando por completo a Menma y su sarcástica respuesta, Sasuke no tardo en tomar un borrador y la silla que usaba Iruka para sentarse.

Sin cuidado alguno la arrastro quedando a milímetros de la puerta, eso colmo la paciencia de Sakura.

—¿Qué crees que vas a hacer? —Sakura pregunto con un poco de vergüenza ajena.

El chico de ojos color carbón solamente le guiño el ojo y concluyo a realizar su travesura, colocando el borrador entre la puerta.

—Ya verás Sakura.

—Solo buscas llamar la atención —. Afirmo Menma levantándose de su lugar para caminar con cierta pereza al lado de Sasuke. —¿En verdad dentro de tu cabeza hueca, la idea de que un jounin caiga en eso existe?

El azabache de ojos alegres fingió sentirse herido con las palabras de su compañero y dramáticamente llevo su mano derecha a su corazón.

—Moo, que cruel eres Menma y yo que tanto de aprecio.

Menma se había cruzado de brazos, preparado para recitar un "Que ingenuo eres Uchiha."

Pero antes de que nadie más pudiera responder, una mano enguantada, con lentitud se acercó a la puerta, llamando la atención de los presentes y esta no tardo en abrirse.

La puerta se abrió y el borrador callo directamente en la cabeza del hombre que entraba, Sasuke, aun sin creerlo, dejo escapar sus carcajadas, al mismo tiempo que el rostro de Menma era un poema del conflicto interno que ahora tenía y la única chica del equipo solo podía mirar la situación, ese hombre, ¿a qué estaba jugando?

Antes de que el borrador callera al suelo, el mayor lo tomo y entro por completo a la sala, sus ojos cansados raspadamente se posaron por cada uno de los niños, para luego pasar al borrador que sujetaba, lentamente sacudió de sus grisáceos cabellos la tiza y con gran naturalidad hablo por fin.

—Cuando leí los archivos de sus perfiles, no me prepararon para esta revelación, este es el equipo de los payasos, una bola de idiotas —. Concluyo riéndose.

Los niños del equipo simplemente se miraron, pero sus líneas de pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por el mayor.

—Antes que nada, soy Hatake Kakashi, el mentor asignado a ustedes —. Saludo el adulto con la atención de los presentes en él. —Lamento llegar tarde, pero no me lo van a creer, me perdí en el sendero de la vida mientras realizaba el calentamiento matutino.

Tanto a Menma como a Sakura una gota de sudor se escapo ante lo falso que resultaba esa excusa, el Uchiha menor irónicamente pareció creer la excusa y con entusiasmo le cuestiono la clase de entrenamiento que realizaba.

El mayor, a pesar de tener el rostro cubierto con una máscara, se podía observar que tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras escuchaba las dudas del Uchiha.

—¡Antes que nada, nos presentaremos como es debido y después pasaremos a una actividad breve! —Replico con entusiasmo.

Sakura y Menma lo miraban sin comprender la razón de hacer algo tan absurdo, la graduación era el fin de todas esas actividades absurdas en equipo.

—Comenzare yo, ya les he dicho, soy Hatake Kakashi, soy jounin, tengo 26 años, soy fanático de la saga de libros ICHA ICHA; por cierto, no la lean niños—. El mayor replico con energía renovada y concluyo—. Mis sueños para el futuro… no hay nada en particular.

Sakura se cruzo de brazos desinteresada mientras que Menma a la vez estaba dormido.

En cuanto el rubio por error golpeo su propia cabeza, despertó y vio su paciencia colmada, rápidamente alzo la voz.

—Tenemos todo el día aquí, por lo que deberíamos ir al grano, no lo cree profesor.

El mayor asintió feliz dándole la razón.

—Cierto, debemos acabar con esto pronto —. Replico buscando en su porta kunai algo.

La acción no paso desapercibida por la chica ni el rubio, ambos se pusieron en guardia, esperando un ataque, mientras tanto los curiosos ojos color carbón del menor de los Uchiha esperaban ansiosos lo que fuera a sacar.

—Vamos Kakashi —. Apresuro el Uchiha —. En dos horas tengo una cita con un par de gatitas y todavía tengo que convencer a Sakura de venir con nosotros y aparte ir a casa a prepararme.

Lentamente el hombre de cabellos grisáceos saco un libro y un par de cascabeles, con su mano izquierda abrió el libro anaranjado y continuo con la lectura.

—Pero que jóvenes, tienen tanta energía para todo, estudian, hacen sus deberes y tienen tiempo para divertirse, pero hoy los retrasare mis jóvenes, todavía les falta hacer una prueba final si realmente lograran ser ninjas.

El rostro alegre del mayor lentamente se convirtió en una mueca llena de desprecio y con la voz más gélida replico mostrando el par de cascabeles con su mano libre.

—No tienen ni idea en el problema en el que se acaban de meter.

El silencio no tardo en invadir el aula, ninguno de los tres pudo decir algo, a su manera los tres estaban conmocionados, tanto para bien como para mal, Kakashi con una seña de su mano derecha los invito a seguirlo, ni Haruno, ni Uzumaki dudaron en seguirlo, mientras que el Uchiha permanecía anonadado, rápidamente el ya pálido rostro se tornó aún más blanco y sudor frio baño su rostro.

Si regresaba a la academia estaría muerto cuando sus pies tocaran la cede del clan.

Rápidamente los infantes lograron alcanzarlo, no tardaron en llegar a los campos de entrenamiento, lentamente el sol comenzaba a golpear con fuerza en aquella mañana.

El mayor se perdió unos segundos en una de las piedras conmemorativas, cosa que no paso desapercebida para ninguno de los tres, pero rápidamente el hombre volvió en sí y replico a los presentes.

—Bien, esta es una tarea que haremos juntos.

Sasuke aun preocupado, pregunto.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Un ejercicio de supervivencia.

—Ante la mención, la otra Sakura exploto, saliendo a la luz por unos instantes.

—Esto es absurdo, supuestamente deberíamos tener alguna misión real, no estamos aquí para tener más prácticas, nosotros ya hicimos esas practicas en la academia e incluso algunos de nosotros hemos hecho prácticas de mayor complejidad en otros lugares, por eso y más estamos aquí, frente de usted, por eso el hokage nos consideró para la graducacion —. Concluyo la otra Sakura con orgullo y soberbia.

—Aunque odie admitirlo, Haruno tiene razón —. Menma intervino.

—Esto no es como las practicas que ya tuvieron, ¿o es acaso que ya olvidaron lo que les dije en la academia?

—Entonces, ¿de que se trata esto? —Sasuke por fin pregunto.

El mayor rio y sin más continuo.

—¿Qué le parece tan gracioso Hatake? —Sakura pregunto en su punto limite.

—Bueno, es que si les dijera probablemente comenzarían a llorar e incluso algunos irían detrás de sus papas a reclamar —La idea solo lo hizo reír con mas ganas. —De los veintisiete graduados que el hokage acepto, es muy probable que solo nueve sean aceptados como gennin, y los otros serán rechazados para volver a la academia, en pocas palabras, este es el verdadero examen.

Hatake cambio la hoja de su libro y tal como si hablara del clima concluyo.

—Sus posibilidades de reprobar es del 67%, como mínimo. —El mayor aparto la vista de su libro y observo con descaro las caras desubicadas de los niños.

—Les dije que no les gustaría saber.

Sasuke preocupado, se levanto del suelo y grito.

—¡Esto es una locura!, entonces de que sirvió todo lo que hemos hecho, las calificaciones, las practicas, los exámenes, todo… Entonces para que tanto escándalo de graduarnos antes

Kakashi se quedo pensativo, volviendo a un estado de tranquilidad y despreocupación.

—Ah, ese, solo era un filtro, para solo tener a los mejores candidatos en esta prueba, ya saben, ahorrar tempo.

—¿Qué? —Replico Sasuke, pero no lo dejaron continuar.

—Así es la cosa, yo decido quien pasa y quien regresa con los niños a la academia, como me cayeron mal, hoy será su prueba, espero que traigan su equipo ninja.

El hombre con una velocidad impresionante lanzo tres kunai frente de los niños, estos sorprendidos se colocaron en posición de ataque.

—Su compañera dijo que querían algo real, pues lo tendrán, en esta practica cualquier jutsu, genjutsu, ataque físico, uso de armas letales, bombas, agujas, lo que sea que le venga a la mente está permitido.

Sakura frunció el ceño, molesta, aun con la soberbia por encima.

—Pero que cara tan horrible —El mayor replico —. Solo por eso tendrán un tiempo limitado para cumplir la práctica, tienen hasta que el sol este en su máximo apogeo.

El rubio de ojos azules, solo pudo mirar a su compañera con odio, cosa que noto la chica y devolvió el gesto.

—No me digan que se van a pelear, porque se ser así, avísenme.

Tanto el rubio como la chica de cabellos largos y rosados lentamente negaron y Sasuke en un intento desesperado se colocó entre ellos, por si intentaban golpease, pero no ocurrió los tres volvieron su vista a Hatake y este continuo.

—Su misión es sencilla, quítenme este par de cascabeles, si no logran quitármelos serán castigados.

Sakura suspiro y con molestia llevo sus manos a sus cienes.

—Un momento, ¿solo dos cascabeles?

Kakashi sonrio divertido.

—Que observadora, solo de esa manera uno de ustedes será descalificado por no poder completar la misión y ese uno volverá a la academia junto a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, saben que es lo más divertido de esto, tratar de adivinar quien se ira, será el chico rubio rebelde, o quizás la niña soberbia, o el niño bonito del grupo, o… —El mayor dejo escapar una carcajada limpia —. Que divertido ¿no?, punto numero dos, espero que al menos logren entretenerme, por lo que recomiendo que cuando vengan a por mí, vengan con intenciones de matarme, de otra forma solo harán el ridículo.

—Lo que usted propone es descabellado —Menma intervino—. Se supone que somos ¿aliados?, por que tendríamos que atacar a alguien para matarlo, cuando esa jugada no puede perjudicar a futuro, sin contar lo peligroso que puede resultar esto si alguien sale herido y más estando tan lejos de la aldea.

Sasuke inesperadamente comenzó a reír.

—De que te preocupas Menma, el único que corre peligro aquí es aquel que no logro esquivar un simple borrador

Hatake rio sarcástico.

—Los payasos de la clase o lo que se creen graciosos o con algún tipo de encantó, tal como tú, suelen ser los primeros en fallar, al ser los mas débiles, su falta de seguridad en si mismos los hace presas fáciles y por solo saber hablar y no actuar son los perdedores, concluyendo con esta platica sin sentido, en cuanto les diga comiencen, vengan por los cascabeles.

Inesperadamente Sasuke tomo uno de los kunai que el propio Kakashi les había proporcionado y de una manera poco planeada se lanzo contra el mayor, pero este logro someterlo en segundo, dejando en claro a los demás que no estaba bromeando.

—El mayor enemigo de un ninja es la desesperación. No se apresuren y usen sus cerebros.

Sasuke humillado solo forcejeaba en un intento desesperado de liberarse, este fue liberado por el mayor rápidamente.

—Interesante. Del que menos esperaba, fue el primero en venir a mi con intenciones de matarme, quizás empiezan a agradarme, aunque sea solo un poco. —Concluyendo con eso, por fin dio la orden —. Pueden comenzar.

El hombre concluyo y los niños se dispersaron por la profundidad del bosque.

—Una de las primeras cosas que enseñan en la academia, sigilo; parece que lo dominan —. Replico a pesar de haberlos encontrado rápidamente.

Kakashi giro su rostro en la dirección donde había visto que el Uchiha menor se había ido, la sorpresa fue tal que no puedo evitar que de su boca un monosílabo saliera, el estaba frente de él.

—Uchiha contra Hatake, esto ya es personal, profesor.

Los ojos de Kakashi no tardaron en salir de su órbita.

—Comparado con todos los alumnos que ve visto, eres raro, Uchiha bebe —. Provocó el de cabello grisáceo.

Y tal como lo esperaba funciono, el menor molesto se lanzo contra el para atacarlo, pero el mayor sin esfuerzo lo esquivo en cada uno de sus intentos.

Terminando con un Sasuke agotado y en el suelo, el mayor sin siquiera un poco de tierra o suciedad se acercó y lo reto.

—Es admirable tu persistencia, pero no te servirá de nada si no ideas un plan bien hecho, deberías observar tu campo de batalla y considerar todas las opciones que tienes a la mano…

Antes de que pudiera terminar una docena de kunais y shuriken lo golpearon, dejando en shock tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke, el azabache busco al culpable y sus ojos se cruzaron con el par de ojos azules, para luego pasar al profesor que ahora estaba en el suelo, la sangre comenzaba a manchar el suelo y el silencio invadió la zona.

—¡Menma, has perdido la cabeza!

Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de su escondite preparada para usar los jutsus médicos que conocía, en cuanto estuvo a centímetros de tocar al hombre una bomba de humo callo cerca de Sakura, era una trampa y los tres habían caído.

—Si la carnada es fácil, no la tomes, Sakura —. El hombre aconsejo desde un lugar incierto.

Menma y Sakura tuvieron que volver a esconderse y empezar de nuevo cualquier plan que tuvieran.

Una calma indescriptible invadió al rubio, no sabía el por qué, pero se sentía en paz y relajado, en comparación a minutos atrás.

No lo entendía, en toda su vida jamás se había sentido así de bien, era como si las burlas y abusos de los mayores a su persona hubieran desaparecido de su corazón, tal como el ir a casa.

Sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse húmedos.

Torpemente llevo sus manos a su cara. ¿Estaba llorando?

Desde cuando el lloraba.

Sin olvidar su objetivo, rápidamente se escabullo entre los árboles y dio con Kakashi.

Menma, sigiloso lanzo un puñado de shuriken, anunciando su salida y rápidamente ejecuto un jutsu, el mil clones de sombra, ganándose la admiración de sus compañeros de equipo y el propio Kakashi, Menma, era un chico prodigio, eso era claro.

El rubio fue lo suficientemente rápido para lograr atrapar al mayor con sus clones y cuando su puño golpeo el rostro de Kakashi, todo se volvió oscuro…

Despertó estando solo, rápidamente se levantó y volvió a su búsqueda, entre la maleza escucho una melodiosa voz femenina, que, a pesar de no reconocerla en lo absoluto, le era familiar.

Olvidando todo corrió tras la mujer, encontrándose a una mujer alta con un largo cabello color carmín de espaldas.

—Mamá —. Grito con las palabras ahogadas en su llanto.

Entonces Menma lo entendió, había caído en un genjutsu.

Aun con el corazón entre sus manos, no anulo el genjutsu, las lagrimas continuaron cayendo, pero nada pasaría si permanecía unos minutos mas en ese falso mundo.

Ciertamente los demás intentos de los demás integrantes no fueron ni un poco diferentes ni provechosos, ninguno logro nada interesante.

Sakura observo a Menma caer al suelo mientras Kakashi volvía su vista a su libro sin mirarla.

—¿Qué le hizo? —Pregunto la chica.

Kakashi paso de página y respondió.

—Ganjutsu, Menma estudio genjutsu y sabe las técnicas básicas para anularlo, sé que no es su punto fuerte, pero no temas, él ya lo detecto, pero a sido su decisión no anularlo, al menos no por ahora.

Sakura no tardo en ponerse en guardia, siendo ignorada por el mentor.

—Es hora de que ellos regresen a la academia —. Sakura afirmo segura de sí misma.

A lo que Kakashi despego la vista de su libro y rápidamente respondió.

—No estés tan segura, puede que la única que regrese a la academia sea la chica del equipo.

Y con eso despertó la ira de la chica, Sakura sin más corrió a Kakashi.

—¿Combate cuerpo a cuerpo? — El mayor cuestiono y ella afirmo.

Sakura con gran precisión lanzo golpes y patadas, siendo cercanas al hombre, el hombre sonrió con ludibrio, era de esperarse de la alumna de una de los tres sannin.

—Nada mal para una mocosa, pero esto ya llego a su final.

Replico observando como de entre las sombras el menor de los Uchiha hacia acto de aparición.

—¡Sakura!, ¿te encuentras herida?, deja que te ayude.

Rogo el chico, pero la chica de ojos jade, lo miro por unos segundos con odio y negó.

—Aléjate, es mío ahora.

Sin opción, retrocedió.

La pelea cuerpo a cuerpo continuo hasta el momento en el que Sakura pudo rosar uno de los cascabeles con su dedo anular, cuando eso ocurrió, Kakashi decepcionado termino todo, tomando a la chica del brazo y lanzándola contra el suelo para luego colocar su pie contra la espalda de la chica que en colera trataba de liberarse.

Sasuke, molesto intento acercarse, pero el mayor tomo un kunai y lo puso en el cuello de la chica al mismo tiempo que Menma volvía al juego.

—Esto fue decepcionante —. Empezó Kakashi. —Ni siquiera entendieron el objetivo de la actividad.

Tanto Menma y Sasuke se miraron sin comprender.

—Les daré otra oportunidad. —El mayor acerco aun mas el filo de su kunai a la niña del equipo de forma amenazadora, ambos chicos no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. —Sasuke, mata a Menma o ella muere.

Sasuke palideció ante la idea y Manma no se quedó atrás, ambos sudaron en frio ante la idea de matar o ser asesinados.

—Eso es lo que pasa en una misión real —. El adulto replico soltando por fin a la chica —. El enemigo puede tomar un prisionero y tú tienes que elegir, ¿la misión o tu camarada?, decidas lo que decidas, alguien morirá. En cada misión la vida es el riesgo. Así que a pesar de todo ustedes tomaron su decisión; Sakura y Menma, Sasuke ataco con todo, pero no se movieron en lo absoluto para ayudarlo; Menma, solo diré que fue decepcionante como un genjutsu te dejo fuera de combate, indiferentemente de tu pasado o presente, el enemigo no se detendrá y por sentimentalismos no puedes abandonar a tu equipo y Sakura, tan obsesionada estas con ser la mejor que prácticamente consideras que nadie está a tu nivel, Sasuke intento ayudarte pero tu lo ahuyentaste, por otro lado Sasuke, pudo ayudarte sin tu aprobación pero también eligió.

El silencio volvió a reinar, los tres humillados bajaron la cabeza.

—Están reprobados, regresaran a la academia.

Menma presiono con fuerza sus puños y replico.

—Aun no termina, el sol aun no llega a su apogeo.

Kakashi replico al instante.

—Aunque tuvieran una vida entera, no lo entenderían, verdad, ¿saben que es lo que nos une como ninjas?, saben ¿Cómo se logra completar una misión con existo?

Nadie respondió, pero Kakashi molesto dio la respuesta.

—Trabajo en equipo, la unidad como equipo, el respeto y solidaridad como ninjas de una aldea, el reconocer que tu compañero tiene capacidades con las que tu no cuentas.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, pero el mayor tomo de nuevo el control.

Kakashi cerro su libro y lentamente se acerco a la piedra conmemorativa que se encontraba en el centro del campo, decepcionados de ellos mismos, los tres se dejaron caer al suelo desanimados.

El hombre mayor lentamente giro y miro a los chicos.

—Que deprimente, ciertamente después de perder, esperaba una reacción mas emocionante y que valiera la pena.

Los tres lo miraron sin ánimos y Kakashi en respuesta levanto su dedo índice.

—Una oportunidad mas y espero verlos destrozados.

Los tres sin creerlo solo lo miraron atónitos, el hombre desapareció en una bomba de gas para segundos después volver a aparecer sujetando un tazón de arroz.

—Es natural que a esta hora del dia ya tengan hambre, pero solo uno de ustedes comerá.

Kakashi lentamente se acerco a Sakura y le dio el bol en las manos.

—Te lo doy a ti, por que eres la chica del equipo y no quiero tener que cargarte a casa porque te desmalles, solo mírate estas tan delgada que hasta me daría miedo golpearte enserio, ellos aguantaran más.

El mayor comento provocando a la infanta.

Sakura arrugo el entrecejo más que furiosa y volvió su vista al bol y de reojo miro a sus compañeros, Sasuke sonreía incomodo y nervioso tocaba su nuca; mientras que Menma miraba a otra dirección, cruzado de brazos.

—Las reglas ahora serán las siguientes, solo ella comerá, quien se atreva a quitarle el bol o intenté algo, será expulsado del programa, en cuanto a mí, iré a comer, volveré a la hora que se me plazca, si regreso y no están, regresaran a la academia, si regreso y los veo comiendo algo de igual manera se irán a casa y olvidaran la idea de ser ninja. En cuanto vuelva tendrán solo dos horas y me atacaran en equipo, si logran obtener los dos cascabeles, ya veremos que hago con ustedes.

Y con eso lentamente se fue en dirección incierta.

Los tres se quedaron solos y se miraron entre sí, Menma con desgane se tiro al pasto y cerró los ojos.

—Debemos reponer energías —. Replico el rubio.

Sasuke asintió y se sentó en el pasto aun sin creer las palabras del hombre mayor.

Sakura más sin en cambio, observo el arroz caliente y con los palillos lentamente rebusco entre el, pensativa observo a sus compañeros y mas a la fuerza que con ánimos se acerco al azabache y le tendió el bol.

—Ten —. Replico.

Los ojos de azabache rápidamente se iluminaron conmovidos y tomo las manos de la chica, entregándole el bol.

—Sakura, no, debes comer tú, él lo dijo.

Menma los miro interesado, pero no dijo nada,

—Somos un equipo. —Atragantándose con sus propias palabras hizo una pausa. —Por eso si uno cae, todos caemos, Manma, tú también, debes comer.

El rubio lentamente asintió y se acercó, Sasuke energéticamente asintió y los tres comieron, en cuanto el bol estuvo a la mitad un kunai rápidamente callo a sus pies.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo?, ¡Acaso no fueron claras mis ordenes! —Kakashi replico furioso, realizando un jutsu que provocó que el cielo comenzara a nublarse.

Sasuke temeroso se aferro al bol mientras Sakura impávida solo miraba al mayor y Manma con cautela saco un kunai.

—¿Por qué rompiste las reglas Sakura?, pensé que eras más lista que esto —. Replico el mayor esperando una respuesta.

—Porque, si ellos fallan, yo fallo.

Replico la chica y los demás asintieron.

—Cierto si Haruno cae, todos caemos —. Confirmo Menma.

—Los tres a pesar de ser individuos distintos, somos uno.

Kakashi solo rio irónico.

—Así que son uno.

Replico el hombre sarcástico para después reír en burla.

—Aprobados, los veo mañana temprano para nuestra primera misión como equipo.

**Nota: Estoy viva aun, lamento que demore tanto en actualizar, pero ciertamente priorizo más la universidad (la curso en cuatrimestres, cada mes me evalúan) no se si alguien continúe leyendo, agradezco sinceramente la paciencia y el amor que recibe esta historia y espero de que verdad te guste este capítulo y lo que viene. -Janis Gry.**


End file.
